A Kazama girl caught in a Han's web
by venom rules all
Summary: Asuka Kazama has a habit of breaking up or ending fights in her street. But in just one night, that habit will cause her life to turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a small one shot, but the more I wrote it, the more it felt like it could go somewhere. Read through it and tell me your thoughts at the end.**

* * *

 **A night where everything changed.**

 **Asuka Kazama** , a young girl living in Osaka was on her way home after school. The sun was down and darkness was spreading across the city. Asuka was not your everyday girl, far from it in fact, she was a true fighter. The best in town.

Ever since she was a child, Asuka had received training in **Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts** from her father. Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, is a fighting style created and primarily used by the Kazama family. The fighting style incorporates traditional Japanese Jujutsu such as Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu. Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu.

Now the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, os a fighting system characterised by throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an attacker, and defensive techniques used either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him.

Born with a strong sense of justice, Asuka was well known around Osaka for breaking up fights in the neighborhood. Earning her quite the reputation among the people.

Also, Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Although she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting and seemingly revels in it. She loves a good fight, offten stepping in to street fights simply for the fun of it. That mentality has gotten her into a lot of trouble, but usually nothing she can't deal with... key word being usually.

On her way home she heard something, it sounded like a fight. The young girl sighed "Again? When will people ever learn? Well I guess some fun before bed can't hurt".

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

 **Juri Han**. A South Korean master in **Taekwondo**. Now Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. And Juri excelled at all that and more.

Juri is also not an ordinary girl, in fact she is as far from normal as you can get. She is the kind you want to avoid due to her bloodthirsty nature.

Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle, her drive is more vengeful than most, selfish and ruthless, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes, and can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without warning. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies. She is also very cunning, as she is not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda.

However, despite her vengeful and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague sense of honor. A very sinister honor, but honor non the less.

She has just finished beating down some low life thugs who were botthering her and she was walking away from the scene with a bored sigh "Now that was a massive waste of time. What do a girl need to do to get some excitement around here?".

"Stop right there!" Came a young voice behind her, making Juri turn her head in confusion only to see a girl in a school uniform standing there and was pointing her finger at her "You got some nerves starting a fight on my streets! Now you will have to deal with the consequences!".

Juri sighed, just some school girl trying to play hero. She simply continued to walk away, much to the young girl's anger.

"HEY! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" She yelled after her.

"Beat it kid. Your babysitter must be worried about you" Juri said in a bored tone as she continued to walk.

Asuka growled "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

She ran and threw a hard punch. Juri cought it and was a little surprised by the power behind it "Not bad! Maybe you will be worth my time after all!" Juri kicked Asuka back and got in to her fighting stance and Asuka did the same "Ok baby girl. Show me what you got!".

"I'm gonna knock that stupid smirk of your stupid face!" Asuka declared and the fight began.

Asuka unleashed a barrage of punches, which Juri simply blocked or avoided. Juri was about to kick her, but Asuka managed to catch her leg and threw her away. Juri smirked, this girl was pretty good for being so young, this could be fun. Asuka moved her arms around a bit before going back in to her fighting stance.

 _'She is calming herself down to remain focused. There sure is a heart of a fighter in her. Time to test how strong that fire is!'_ Juri thought before she got ready to continue the fight.

Asuka's subsequent punches are then continuously blocked by Juri's forearms, until the two continue to exchange another major hit that sends them backwards.

Juri smiles and dodges a round house kick from Asuka, before delivering a downward axe kick blocked by Asuka but it almost forced her down on a knee. Juri then leaps into the air to evade a low kick, before delivering a backwards somersault kick to her opponent.

Asuka slides back and then immediately runs towards Juri and attempts to launch several charged punches at her, who continues to block with her arms, before the two exchange another kick. Juri then forces Asuka back by striking the back of her knee, before forcing her away with another downward kick.

Asuka delivers a strong punch, but Juri uses the momentum to spin in the air, balance herself on one hand, and land two more kicks to Asuka, who continues to block the attacks but it was not easy. A tornado kick with the right leg, followed by pivoting his leg for a second kick, forces Asuka to backflip away.

Juri's next series of kicks forces her on the defensive, until Juri jumps, and strikes her in the chest. Asuka slides back holding her chest in pain while glaring at Juri who was smiling like a maniac.

"WOW! You really are something girl! I'm having alot of fun now!" Juri said as she looked Asuka up and down "You are something indeed. May I know your name? Mine is Juri Han".

Asuka continued to glare "My name is Asuka Kazama! And all you need to know about me is that I am the one who will kick your ass all the way China!".

"Then come at me!" Juri said, licking her lips in a hungry manner.

Asuka lets out a battle cry and attacks again. But this time Juri managed to get around her, twisting Asuka's arm behind her back and then wrapped her arm around the young fighter's neck. As Asuka was struggling against the grip, Juri took the chance to breath in her sent. She smelled nice and pure. She then licked Asuka's cheek who cried out before she managed to get out of the grip.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Asuka shouted while rubbing her cheek.

Juri just smiled "Yum. Yout taste sweet. I think I like you girl, and I want to taste you some more!".

Asuka's face heated up in both anger and embarrassment "If you like it that much then fine! You can eat my fist after I ram it down your throat!".

Juri did not even react to the threat and just got ready. Asuka attacked again but she forgot to keep her head cool, making her attacks sloppy and easy to deal with. Juri delivered a powerful kick to Asuka's stomach, sending her flying through the air and landed flat on her back.

Juri walked up to her downed opponent and sat down on her "Looks like I won the dance. Time to claim my price!".

Before Asuka could say anything, Juri grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips. Asuka's eyes became wide in shock before moving enough to give Juri a hard slap in the face. Juri glared down at her before she pinned Asuka's arms to her sides and kissed her hard again.

Asuka kicked out with her legs a lot, trying desperately to shake Juri of. But Juri would not budge as her tongue entered Asuka's mouth. Asuka felt tears welling up in her eyes as her kicks got weaker due to her still being hurt and tired from the fight.

The need for air made Juri pull back. As she cought her breath she looked down at the young girl who was on the verge of crying "Now that is what I call a kiss! You just keep giving me a reason to like you!".

Juri then began kissing Asuka's neck who whimpered a little "S-stop! Get of me!" But then she gasped as Juri pressed her knee against Asuka's crotch.

"Don't worry. You are gonna like this!" Juri said before kissing Asuka again and explored her mouth with her tounge once again.

This time tears ran down Asuka's face, there was nothing she could do to stop this. For the first time in her life, Asuka felt weak, and she hated it.

The kiss turned in to a full on make out as Juri almost tried to eat Asuka's mouth. Juri then bit and sucked on Asuka's neck, making the young fighter gasp before making another futile atempt to break free from the grip. She then cired out in surprise as Juri grabbed both her breasts.

"You really are well developed for being such a young girl!" Juri said while massaging Asuka's breasts and dived in for another deep kiss.

After about 30 minutes, Juri finally sat up and wiped her mouth from all the saliva. Asuka was just lying motion less on the ground, her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe what just happend.

"Now... that was fun! Right?" Juri asked before she heard the sound of sirens in the distance and sighed, somone must have tipped of the police of what happend "There is still alot more I wanted to do to you. But something like that can't be rushed" She bent down and gave Asuka one last kiss on the lips "See you soon, sweetie!".

And with that, Juri got up and left. Asuka laid still on the ground for several moments, not only did she lose a fight, she lost her first kiss to a stranger and a female stranger at that.

Asuka placed her hands on her lips, shaking, and then broke down in to weak sobs.

.

 **Tell me what you think of this and if you want me to continue. Fair warning, if I do continue it, it will become an M rated story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it looks like this story will continue! Thank you guys for the support, I really love Tekken so I am happy you want this story to go on. Now sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 **And can you please make sure to review since it let's me know you want to see more of this.**

* * *

 **Stalking nightmare.**

Asuka was in her room laying on her bed. She had not moved for at least 2 hours now... the memories of what happened that night was still fresh on her mind. That woman! With that glowing pink eye. Asuka brushed her fingers over her lips and sighed in slight anger. She was never really the romantic type, but she still wanted her first kiss to be with her first true love, and not some creepy woman that was clearly older than her and had a psycho look in her eyes.

"Damn it..." Asuka breathed out, laying around all day was not going to fix her problems, so she got up and walked down stairs "Dad, I'm going out for a while!".

"Alright, but don't stay out so late this time Asuka! And call if something should happen!" Her father called back.

"Yeah dad I know" Asuka said as she headed outside.

She walked down the streets of her home town. She sighed again, unable to keep what happend out of her head. It was really begining to piss her of. She needed to punch something or someone and fast! And the best way to do that is to go to the places where street gangs hang out.

As Asuka walked to the place where the gangs usually hang out, she was unaware of that the reason for her anger was watching her from the shadows. Juri smiled and licked her lips. This girl was special, her hear pounded just by the mere sight of her. So young and yet so lovely, nice thighs, amazing legs and don't even get her started on the two lovely melons on her chest. Hard to believe someone in their late teens was so well developed. Juri almost drooled at the mere thought of them, she never believed she could be this attracted to another girl.

Without further delays, Juri followed the source of her building lust.

Asuka reached the dangerous streets and it did not take long to find a gang. When they saw her they smirked, they were hoping to have some 'fun' today. They walked up and surrounded her.

"Hello there cutie! Looking for some fun time?" One of the thugs said.

Asuka cracked her knuckles "Actually I am the day's entertainment. Can I get an can I get a volunteer from the audience?".

"You got it!" One thug said before he moved to attack her, only for Asuka to kick him in the gut, sending him in to a nearby trashcan.

The rest of the gang glared at her and charged at her. Asuka fought them of real well. She blocked one and punched him in the ribs before throwing him in to another. She then delivered a hard punch to someone who was trying to tackle her. One guy pulled out a gun.

"You crazy bitch!" He snarled as he was about to fire, but Asuka quickly disarmed him, and cracked her across the face with a well placed kick.

One thug managed to grab her from behind and another one was about to run up to beat on her while his friend held her still. But they underestimated how strong asuka is for her age, and she simply threw the man that held her right in to his charging buddy. She then ran up to them before delivering a one punch kick combo to them both. Knocking them out.

Some more thugs showed up, it looked like she had found one of the bigger gangs. Those who even the cops struggle with pushing back. Well Asuka was not about to run since non of them were even decent competition.

Asuka just got ready "Who's next!?"

The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at her. Asuka charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Asuka kicks one away as another henchman swings a crowbar at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchman to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen henchman collapses, She lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Asuka, but to no avail, as she simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and runs towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchman and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and punched in the face. Asuka then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a old fence.

Asuka was breathing hard, the fight took more out of her than she planned, she hit them all with more force than needed. She decided it was time to head home... until she was suddenly punched in the face from the side. Asuka was sent rolling across the ground, she was about to get up before a hard kick connected with her ribs.

"You little bitch! You think you can just come here and mess up my boys!? You will pay for every teeth you knocked out today" Came the voice of a very angry man.

Asuka cried out as she felt her hair get grabbed and now she saw who was attacking her. It was a massive man with a dragon tattoo on his face. Asuka managed to bring her knee in to his face and broke his gripp on her hair. But that only made him angrier and he punched her hard in the face, making her stumble back in to some old car hood.

The man then punched her on top of it before his large hands wrapped around her neck and he began to choke her. Asuka was struggling against his strong grip as he glared at her.

"Damn shame. I was hoping to play a little with you, but that was out of the question after what you did to my pals! But I can still have fun with your corpse" He said darkly.

Asuka then felt her adrenaline kick in. She let out a struggled cry and managed to force the man's hands away from her neck and then kicked him of her. Asuka then let out a loud battle cry as she attacked the man with all she had. She delivered a barrage of strong punches, before knocking him back and jumped in to the air and delivered and powerful flying kick in to his face, sending him down to the ground.

But before he even had a chance to get back up, Asuka landed on him and began pounding away at his face. She kept it up until she stood up, backed away and then proceed to jump in to the air and land right on his chest, knocking the air out of him and rendering him unconscious. Asuka was breathing even harder than before and got of him. She almost lost herself there.

When Asuka looked up she gasped when she saw Juri looking at her with an evil smirk. Asuka backed away, only stumble and fall on her butt. When she looked up again she saw that Juri was gone. She really was losing it, she got up and began to run home.

Unkown to her, Juri was there and she was hungry.

* * *

Asuka had been running non stop until she finally stepped inside her home and closed the door "Dad. I'm home!" When she got no response she began to look around "Dad?" She found a note on the table and read it.

 _Note: I've been summoned to the other side of the city and will be gone for a few days. I left some money for you incase you get hungry and call me should something happen._

 _Love dad!_

Asuka sighed "Just my luck...".

She put down the note and went to have a shower. She entered the bathroom and stripped of her clohtes. When she was naked she watched her reflection. She was covered in bruises and her lip was bleeding. She touched her face and flinched at the pain. She let her guard down, big mistake, it could have killed her. She knew better than to get so careless in the middle of a fight. She really was of her game.

But then she could have sworn she saw Juri in the mirror, standing behind her and looked like she was just about ready to jump on her. Asuka spun around quickly and looked behind her only to see... nothing. There was no one there. Asuka was beginning to get paranoid. That kiss affected her more than she thought it did. She was begining to see things that are not even there now. She needed to get a grip before she really losses it.

She just sighed and stepped in to the shower. The hot water stung her sore skin, but still felt very refreshing. She began to wash the dirt of her body, not noticing her window opening and someone stepped inside.

When Asuka was done she grabbed a towel and dried herself. Then she put on a black tank top and a pair of black boxers, yes boxers, she thought panties were uncomfortable. She entered her room and saw her window was open.

"Strange, I don't remeber ever opening it" Asuka mumbled to herself, before she walked up and closed it.

With that she went straight to bed, after her ordeal she felt it would be best to go to bed early. She laid down and fell asleep real fast. But while Asuka slept, Juri dropped down from the sealing and landed on the floor as silently as a cat. She smirked as she walked up to Asuka's bed and sat down on it to look at her.

Juri smiled at the look on Asuka's face, it made her look so innocent. Juri carefully removed the blanket, not wake the sleeping beauty up and got a good look of her legs. Juri fought back the urge to giggle as she gently storke her hand over Asuka's bare legs up and down before letting her hand rest on Asuka's butt, which was also really nice. Heck even her feet and toes looked nice and Juri gave them a quick and gentle pull before she placed herself over Asuka's sleeping form.

She took the chance to lean in and take a deep sniff, she smelled like strawberrys, must be the result of the shower. Juri wanted to watch while Asuka showered, she even tried to watch her. Sadly the door and the shower were placed in a way that it was impossible for her to see anything.

"Strong and hot. You really know how to win someone over, little Asuka!" Juri whispered out before leaning down and kissed Asuka on the cheek "And I will have you!".

She began moving her hand under Asuka's top and gently rubbed her belly. She then moved it higher and got a hold of one of her nice and soft breasts and then licked her neck, making Asuka whimper in her sleep.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to just ripp of your clothes and claim you right here and now" Juri silently spoken before she sighed and let go of Asuka's breast "But sadly there is no time for that right now. But on the bright side, he fun I will have with you will be worth the wait".

Juri pulled the blanket back over Asuka and kissed her on the lips. The she made her way towards the window but stops to look back at the sleeping girl and smiled. She sure some real eye candy. and soon she will be a different kind of candy.

This was not over, Juri knows where Asuka lives now and one way or the other: Asuka will beling to her.

Juri giggled and licked her lips "This will be so much fun!".

And with that she opend the window and jumped out in to the night. They would meet again soon. Real soon.

 **.**

 **Well that is the second chapter, you should all get ready because soon enough the story will enter the M rating. I almost crossed the line in this chapter but decided to wait.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: This chapter will contain the reason why this is now a M rated story, it will contain a scene that can be very disturbing for some readers, read at your own risk. But I will put a warning for it so be ready.**

* * *

 **Innocence lost.**

Asuka sat in her classroom. Her dad was still away on his trip, and from the looks of it he would not be back for at least a few more days. While that was boring for Asuka, on a brighter side she has not seen Juri at all since that night. Maybe she left town? If so it would be a big relief for Asuka as she would not need to worry about her anymore.

"Kazama! Asuka Kazama!" The teacher called out, snapping Asuka out of her thoughts "Try to focus! There will be a test on this on friday!".

"Right! Sorry!" Asuka said and paid more attention. The teacher looked at her for a few moments before going on with the lesson.

When class was over, the students backed their things and began to head home, but before Asuka could leave the teacher asked her to stay a little longer since they needed to talk. Asuka sighed and waited until the other students had left.

"Kazama, what is going on with you? You've been a lot more distracted these past few days" The teacher said.

"Sorry... there has just been alot on my mind" Asuka said.

"I noticed the bruises you had. Did you get yourself in trouble with a gang again?" The teacher asked. Asuka's silence was all he needed and he sighed "Asuka... you really need to take better care of yourself. You are still young, don't throw your life away on something so dangerous!".

"I know... sorry if I worried you" Asuka said trying to sound more confident.

The teacher sighed again and placed a hand on her shoulder "Just got home and get some rest. You look like you need it".

Asuka smiled and nodded before heading home. Since she had not seen Juri in a few days, Asuka could finally relax a bit. When she got home she decided to train for a while before heading to bed. She entered the training room and began to practise some moves. She was still in good form, despite the beating she has taken. She did a two punch kick combo, a back-flip kick and a few more elbow strikes and round house kicks.

But unkown to Asuka, she was being watched by a stalking predator who licked her lips with a sinister smile.

After Asuka was done with her training, which lasted for roughly 3 hours, she went to the bathroom to wash up a little. When she was done she put on her usual sleeping clothes. A black tank top and black boxers. She entered her room while stretching a little and yawned, it would feel nice to be able to sleep more peacefully after her ordeal.

Asuka laid down on her bed, believing she would have a nice and calm night... oh how wrong she was... as soon as she fell asleep, the predator approached her from the shadows... holding some ropes.

Juri Han smiled as she tied Asuka's hands above her head and then pulled of her blanket and crawled on top of her. She took a deep sniff and let out a satisfied sigh. It was finally time to claim her.

 **Here is the disturbing part**.

Juri began kissing Asuka's neck and moved her hands under her tank top. Asuka made some noises in her sleep, still not aware of what was going on. Juri giggled, Asuka must be a heavy sleeper. She moved to Asuka's ear and licked it and then...

"Asukaaaaa" She whispered in a sing song voice.

Asuka's eyes snapped open "WHAT THE-!".

Before Asuka could even finish her outburst before Juri smashed her lips on to the younger girl's own. Asuka gasped and was about to push her of only to notice her hands were tied up. She moved her body, trying to shake Juri of, but to no avail.

"Yes struggle as much as you can! I don't like it when things are to easy! That is why I waited for you to recover before I claim you! I like my meat fresh!" Juri said in a sinister tone and a insane smile on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Get off me!" Asuka snapped who was still trying to shake her of.

Juri only took off her gloves allowing her bare hands to move over Asuka's body. She shuddered at the touch. She did not want this, it felt so wrong and unpleasant. But Juri just kept on kissing her all over her face and neck.

"S-stop! Why are you doing this?!" Asuka said, feeling her confidance being replaced with fear but Juri did not let up "I don't want this!".

"You speak as if you have a choice! I have been bored out of my ass for a long time now! And when I find something or someone I want. I will take it!" Juri said before kissing Asuka on the lips hard.

Asuka wanted to headbutt her, or at least bite her tounge. But Juri's hand kept Asuka's mouth open, allowing her to explore her mouth with her tounge. Asuka's legs kicked out but just like before, Juri would not budge.

Juri pulled back, a trial of saliva connected them for a moment. Asuka was breathing hard and had tears start to build up in her eyes. But Juri was not even close to finished, she lifted Asuka's top until her large breasts were fully exposed.

Asuka gasped "Please don't!".

But that did nothing more that encourage Juri who grabbed on to Asuka's breasts and began feeling them up. Asuka cried out and began kicking out with her legs even more as Juri simply rubbed her breasts.

At that point tears was beining to run down Asuka's face "S-stop! STOP!".

"Oh no! I will not stop! I'm only getting started!" Juri said and then she began to suck on Asuka breast, making the younger girl cry even more.

Juri kept it up until she moved on to the other breast. Asuka tries desperately to break free from the ropes but they were tied on hard. She cried more and more, she felt so violated.

But the worst was yet to come... Asuka felt her boxers begin to go down her legs. She gasped as she felt her woman hood make contact with the air. But the worst part came when she felt Juri's fingers on it.

"No! Not there! Please! NOT THERE!" Asuka cried out.

But that did not stop Juri from putting a finger inside her and then tasted it "Sweet! I knew I picked the right prey!".

The without warning, Juri rammed her finger in to asuka's core, making Asuka cry out in pain. Juri fingered her for a bit until she came in contact with something that made Asuka gasp and Juri smirked.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot!" The insane woman said.

"Please don't! Please! Anything but this!" Asuka begged. All her confidence was now gone, replaced with nothing but pure fear.

But her pleads proved to be useless and Juri thrusted her fingers in to Asuka's core. Officially stealing Asuka's innocence. The pain was unbearable. Asuka cried hard and did the one thing she never belived she would do.

 **"HEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEEEEELP!"** She screamed in full force.

But then Juri covered her mouth and moved her head to the side. Then she took out something that made Asuka's eyes wide. A syringe! Juri smiled at her reaction before jamming it in to the defenceless girl's neck.

Asuka could feel her head getting fuzzy as Juri spoke "Drugs! Never fails!".

 **End the disturbing part.**

But then Asuka managed to use all her strength and broke free of the ropes. Then she punched Juri in the face as hard as she could, sending her violator through a wall. Asuka hurried to pull her underwear back up and fixed her top before she ran and jumped out a window.

She crashed on the ground hard, but that did not stop her from getting back up and run for he life. But the drugs was begining to take effect. Asuka's balance became worse and soon enough she had to use wall for support, she called out to random people for help, but most of them only gave her a look of disgust before walking away.

Asuka had no choice but to continue to run. Feeling like Juri was not far behind her. She ran as fast as she could before she bumped in to someone, making her fall on he butt.

"Hey! You ok?" Came the voice of a man.

Asuka was still under the effect of the drugs and after what she just went through she panicked and screamed, tryng to back away from whoever was infront of her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Asuka screamed in full panic.

"Hey hey! Take it easy! We are not going to hurt you!" Said the same voice from before.

Asuka finally got a decent look on who they were. It was two men. One had black hair and was wearing a white gi which sleeves were gone and a red headband. The other one was a blonde man in a red gi that looked just like the other man's gi, only red and he also had sparring gloves just like the other one.

Asuka began to sob as the blonde man knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down "It's ok. We are not dangerous. Could you tell me what happened?".

When he asked that Asuka began to shake alot "Glowing...glowing pink eye!".

The two men looked at each other in shock, as if they knew what she was talking about. The man in white gi looked around the area with narrowed eyes.

"Hey **Ryu**! I think she has been drugged! She needs to go to the hospital!" he blonde man said.

"I can feel something sinister in the air.. **Ken** , get her to the hospital! The drugs needs to be pumped out of her system before it does any real damage. I'll take care of the rest!" Ryu said.

The man named Ken nodded, knowing Ryu could handle himself against anyone. He picked Asuka up bridal style and began to run away with her.

"Just hang on kid! You are going to make!" Ken told her.

That was the last thing Asuka heard before he vision went black.

When Asuka woke up she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. She wondered if everything that happened was just a dream...but then she felt pain in her woman hood, meaning it was all real. She was shaking a little from the memory.

"Oh good, you're awake! We were beginning to worry that you had gone into a comma" Came the voice of a woman.

Asuka looked and saw a young Chinese woman. She wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. But it looked modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents.

But the most eye catching thing about her was her very muscular thighs. They looked like they could crush the head of anyone stupid enough to get between them.

"Who... are you?" Asuka asked weakly.

The woman smiled kindly "My name is **Chun Li** , officer of Interpol! And I just need to ask you a few questions".

.

 **Well... there you have it... tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next move.**

Chun Li an expert martial artist and Interpol officer. She sat in a room thinking about the current situation she was in. Things had been rather different since S.I.N. began to make more moves again. She was tracking one of their deadliest memebers, Juri Han, but failed to track her down. It looked like a dead end until her friend Ken, who just happend to be in Japan with Ryu, gave her a call.

 _Flash back._

Chun Li heard her phone ring and answered it "This is Chun Li!".

"Hey Li, it's Ken... it's about Juri, heard you've been traking her" Came the voice of her friend, Ken Masters.

Chun Li was a little surprised that he would call about that "I have, but she always gives me the slip... have you seen her?".

Ken was silent for a moment "No... me and Ryu found one of her victims. She is still alive!".

Chun Li gasped. Considering how rare it is to find one of Juri victims Chun Li could not ignore it "Tell me everything and where she is!"

Well, things did not become much easier when she met the victim. The young girl looks around the room visibly terrified "Where am I! Is she here?"

"You're in the local hospital you where found wandering the streets in the middle of the night" Chun Li answered.

The girl looked at her "O-okay but that still doesn't tell me if she's here!"

Chun Li pulls out a picture from her pocket and shows it to Asuka "If this is the woman your talking about then no she's not here nor will she be coming anywhere close to you as long as you're with us".

The girl stares at the picture her heart beating at an alarming rate "That's her she broke into my house and and she raped me! Then she stuck that needle in my neck then everything goes blank I don't-".

Chun Li notices the girl is hyperventilating and tried to calm her down "Kid, stay with me! Juri is not going to hurt you again, not as long as I'm around".

But the girl showed no signs to be calming down, she was shaking like a leaf "She... she broke in to my house! The one place I thought I was safe in! She will not let me go! She will come after me and then... and then-!".

"KID!" Chun Li said loudly grabbing the scared girl's face to make her look at her "She is not here! You hear? You are safe now...".

The girl was breathing hard but nodded weakly and her hearbeat went down to a normal level.

"Could you tell me your name?" Chun Li asked kindly.

The girl looked at her "My name is..."

 _End of flash back._

Chun Li sighed. Asuka Kazama. She had heard of that blood line. It's said they have tendencies of getting themselves into trouble. And she heard rumors that something very dark hovers over the Kazama blood line. Something about one of their memebers are only half Kazama and the other half is from a far more evil family.

But right now Asuka was traumatized. The only thing Chun Li could think of to do in a situation like this was to place her in the witness protection program. She is one of the rare survivors of Juri, so they could not just let her leave now that S.I.N. might know about her.

The door opened and a man voice was heard "Sorry we're late. It was a long trip".

Chun Li smiled as her two close friends, Cammy White and Guile. She had been working with them for a long time now, and they are now two of her most trusted friends. Cammy walked up and gave Chun Li a quick hug, happy to see her friend again after so long.

"Now what is so important that we needed to come all the way to Osaka?" Guile asked.

Chun Li sighed "As you two probably already know we recently added a person to the witness protection program"

Guile crossed his arms "I don't see why that involves us".

Ken suddenly entered the room " It's because this girl is currently a target of Juri and one of her surviving victims".

Guile and Cammy got wide eyes at that, only a handful of people has survived an encounter with Juri and Guile needed to ask something "Does she know anything useful?".

Chun Li sighed again "Unfortunately at the time she was drugged and currently she's too traumatized to answer anything more than basic questions. It appears that Juri picked her at random and has gained a dangerous obsession with the girl to the point of raping her".

Both Cammy and Guile got a look of pure disgust as Ken continued "Me and Ryu only found her by sheer luck and it took me a while before I was able to get her to trust us enough to take her to a hospital".

Cammy began to think "So she is a victim of circumstances but now she knows too much about SIN for them to let her live".

They all let out a collective sigh. They were in quite the situation now. And the fact that a innocent girl got involved with something so dangerous out of pure bad luck... their worst fear just came true.

Guile then brought up an important question "Speaking of that girl who is she anyways? And where is she right now?".

"Don't worry Guile Ryu is with her" Ken assured.

"Doesn't answer the question" Cammy pointed out.

"She is in a hosptial room. As for her name... her name is Asuka Kazama!" Chun Li said.

Her last name will instantly caught their attention. The Kazama bloodline was well known and their was a boy name Jin Kazama who had done some questionable stuff in his life.

"Then why haven't you locked her in a cell yet to try and get information about Jin from her yet?" Cammy asked.

Ken and Chun Li was now glaring at her for that insensitive comment and Chun Li was the one to speak "Did you not hear a word of what we just told you? She is a rape victim! And she is traumatized, we can't just interrogate her like that!".

"Besides, she may be an Kazama, but we still don't know if she really is related to Jin" Ken added.

Cammy became silent at that, feeling guilty about suggesting putting a traumatized victim through and interrogation.

Guile responds with a reasonable question "How do we know she's safe right now for all we know S.I.N. could already know where she is".

Chun Li sighs since he made a good point "We are well aware of that. We need to move her soon."

"You have people getting her stuff already? Must be hard on her not being able to say goodbye to her old man. Do you have a place in mind on where to put her?" Ken asked.

Chun Li leans back "We will move her as soon as we can find a place where no one would think to look for her. Where she can be safe".

"So in other words she's a sitting duck. You said she was with Ryu right? Isn't he usually traveling a lot?" Guile pointed out.

"He agreed to watch her until we can figure out where to hide her. It's to dangerous for her to be alone right now, and we need to be extra careful to prevent intel leak on where we're taking her" Chun Li answered.

"Then we need to figure that out fast! The longer we take, the more danger she will be in" Cammy said.

The other agreed and they began to discuss possible places to take Asuka to.

* * *

Ryu was sitting at the corner in Asuka's hospital room. Said girl was currently sleeping, but it was clear she was not sleeping peacefully. Ryu sighed, he did his best to defeat Juri, but unfortunately she managed to escape him.

Flash back.

After Ken ran away with the helpless girl, Ryu stood ready to face the person responsible for her condition. He waited roughly 10 seconds before Juri stepped out of the shadows, her eye glowing in the dark.

"Juri Han..." Ryu said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well well, if it aint the famous Ryu I've heard so much about! Always wanted a shot at the big fish himself!" Juri said with her usual crazy smile.

"What did you do to that girl Juri? What do you want from her?" Ryu demanded.

"That's none of your damn business pajamas boy! All you need to know is this: That girl is mine now! She belongs to me and only me! As soon as I kill you, I will get her back and she will be mine forever!" Juri said with an evil giggle.

Ryu glared and got ready to fight "That is never going to happen!".

Juri just laughed and got ready for a fight. Juri attacked first, throwing a powerful kick towards Ryu's head, but he blocked it with his arm and tried to counter her, only for Juri to jump back. Ryu then went on the offence and jumped in to the air.

 **"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"** Ryu shouted as he delivered some powerful Hurricane Kick, Juri did her best to block but the force of the attack was enought to send her rolling across the ground then Ryu put his hands together **"Shinku... Hadoken!".**

He sent a blast of pure energy towards Juri who called upon her own power before blocking the attack with her arms, she let out a breath "That thing packed a punch. Not bad" She gasped as Ryu was right infront of her with his arm pulled back.

 **"SHORYUKEN!"** He shouted out as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Juri's jaw. Making her fly through the air until she landed on a old car.

She wiped the blood form her jaw and glared daggers at the Japanese fighter "That hurt! That hurt! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!".

A lot of evil aura began to flare out of her as she was preparing a massive attack. Ryu got ready for what it could be. Juri roared as she was about to unleash her attack until she stopped and put a finger to her ear.

"What is it!?" She asked still angry "I am in the middle of something!... But..." She sighs "Fine... I'm on my way, but you owe me big time for making me break of a fight!" She looked at Juri "Looks like our dance will have to be cut short. But make no misstake, we **'will'** finish this one day and I **'will'** have my girl back! That's a promise!".

With that Juri used her powers to create a dust wae, forcing Ryu to shield his eyes. When he looked back, Juri was gone.

"Blast!" He said to himself "She got away... and now that girl is no longer safe".

 _End of flash back_.

Ryu let out a small sigh before he walked up to the sleeping girl "Asuka Kazama... I'm almost starting to believe your blood line are cursed with bad luck... just like him...".

He gently removed some har fro asuka's face, she looked a little like that young man Ryu met a while back.. but most of all she looks like a certain woman he met years ago, back when he was still training. Infact Asuka was almost a spitting image of that woman.

There was no doupt about it. This girl is a Kazama.

* * *

On a S.I.N. plane, Juri sat in her seat looking very bored. She **'Hates'** leaving a battle unfinished and she also hate to walk away before someone is dead. Not to mention walking away from a battle against a worthy opponent too.

She sighed, but then she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a picture and smiled at it "Don't worry my love. We will see eachother again. And then you will be mine forever! And no one will keep you from me! I wil kill every singel person whodares to get in my way!".

Juri let out an Yandere laugh. On the picture was non other than her true love... Asuka Kazama.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for showing support to the story. Please make sure to review, the story could really use them.**

* * *

 **A safer place and another loss.**

Juri Han, had just returned to the S.I.N. base after having been called back by her 'boss', though to her he is just an means to an was still grumpy about having to end her fight way to early and the fact her prey get away from her. Juri growled a little in annoyance, that amazing girl might be long gone by now, she knew for a fact she would not return home after their little fun time.

Juri admited that she might have gotten a little carried away by what she did. Still she enjoyed it alot and this is the first time in her life that she felt real love for someone. The feeling was so alien to her that she just could not stop herself. And it led her to taking something from the young girl that she can never get back. But ultimately, Juri could not say she regretted her actions, even if she could have been a little more subtle about it.

She entered the office of S.I.N's leader. A powerful fighter named **Seth**. He is the CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N., and one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for a man called **M. Bison**. Seth is just as intelligent as M. Bison himself, with ruthlessness and evil to match. Unlike M. Bison, Seth is generally very calm and concise, though he displays a fair bit of arrogance.

Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity, while the others are merely puppets. He plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N. after M. Bison's apparent death at the hands of a powerful fighter who's name is still a mystery. He is also the who made the Feng Shui Engine in Juri's left eye.

Still. Juri is only working for him out of her own benefit. Nothing more, nothing less.

Seth himself at behind his desk looking through some paperwork "You are late...".

"Not my fault the plane was so slow" Juri said a little annoyed.

"The plane is not he reason why you are late and you know it" Seth said before finally looking up with narrowed eyes "You failed to report back after your mission was finished in Osaka. What took you so long?".

Juri shrugged "Just decided to stick around and have some fun".

Seth slammed the papers down on his desk "Normally I would not have a problem with that habit, but this is a very delicate operation and we can't afford to have 'fun' yet. What were you doing after your mission?".

"Just beat up some losers who thought they could get me" Juri answered calmly.

"Funny, since I heard that a young girl had been raped in her own home a couple of days ago. And I heard that this girl is quite a fighter, meaning the one who did it must have been very strong" Seth said making Juri drop her bored expression and now she was a little more serious "You were in Osaka when that happend. Would you happen to know something about it?".

Juri sighed "Fine you got me. I thought she was cute and she tasted good. Just could not help myself".

Seth shook his head "I could care less about one girl. But I would prefer that you kept your urges in check from now on. We can't risk exposing ourselves to much or it could create some headaches I rather not have!".

"Whatever. Are we done now?" Juri asked getting tired of Seth's scolding.

"For now..." Seth said but as Juri was about to leave he stopped her "By the way. Who is this girl that managed to claim your heart?".

Juri looked at him "I think she siad her name was Asuka Kazama. A real babe I must say! I hope to see her again".

With that Juri left, leaving Seth to his thoughts.

"Kazama..." He mumbles to himself until and evil smile appeared on his face "Interesting! Never believed I would find one of those".

* * *

Back in Osaka, Chun Li had managed to get her hands on some files about this Asuka Kazama. She learned that Asuka was currently 17 years old, was the only child of her family, grew up with her single father after her mother supposedly died in a accident, though no records of her was available.

She also found out that Asuka had received training in Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts from her father. The Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, is a fighting style created and primarily used by the Kazama family. The fighting style incorporates traditional Japanese Jujutsu such as Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu. Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu.

Now the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, is a fighting style characterised by throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an attacker, and defensive techniques used either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against them.

Quite the fighting style Chun Li had to admit. This girl must be alot tougher than she looks... sad that her skills did not save her from Juri and she lost her Innocence because of it.

The worst part is it looks like Asuka was indeed a random target who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Chun Li felt really bad for her. What happened to her was unforgivable. Chun Li wouldn't even wish that upon her enemies, let alone a innocent schoolgirl.

Chun Li sighed "Asuka Kazama... I am so sorry you had to get involved with something this dangerous... and out of pure bad luck too...".

She looked out the window, they had found a place to hide the young girl in for now. They just needed to wait until she is ready to leave the hospital... Chun Li had a feeling that both the girl and her own life would not be the same after this.

* * *

In the hospital room Asuka was still fast asleep. But she twisting and turning in her bed. Not because the bed is uncomfortable, or that an annoying bug was bothering her and she was trying to shake it a way. No Asuka was stuck in a nightmare. a nightmare about a certain monster that ruined her.

"Asukaaaa" Came the low and sinister voice of that evil woman.

"No! Leave me alone!" Asuka said in fear.

But the woman only chuckled "I want your body!".

"Stay away from me!" Asuka cried out as she found herself running through a large empty dark room, but no matter how fast she was running, the monster was right behind her.

"You are mine!" Was all Asuka heard before she was tripped up and fellt to the floor.

"No please!" Asuka begged but the monster just ripped her clothes apart, leaving her naked for the world to see.

The monster stepped in to the light, revealing none other than her violator. Juri Han! Who had a more demonic appearance and her eyes was glowing. She licked her lips in pure lust and some of her drool landed on Asuka's scared form.

"Time for some more fun, my darling!" Juri said as she went down to do her stuff.

"No! No! NOOOO!" Asuka screamed before she shot up in her bed and tried to punch the one who had been shaking her, only fo her punch to be blocked "NO! GET AWAY!".

"Asuka! Calm down! It's me!" Came the voice of non other than Chun Li.

Asuka was breathing hard before she began sobbing. Chun Li did the only logical thing she could think of in a situation like this. She gently hugged Asuka and let the frightened girl cry on her. Chun Li was well aware of that this would happen, Asuka was still traumatized and it would be a while before she will show any signs of recovering.

After Asuka had finally clamed down enough, Chun Li decided to tell her the news "Asuka... I need to tell you something" Asuka looked at her still a little shaken up "Since you were assaulted by a member of an very dangerous organization... you have been put in the witness protection program... and until we know it's safe, we are gonna have to move you away from the city".

"Move me? Where are you taking me?" Asuka asked a little worried.

"We need to take you to place where they would never think to look for you... we are taking you to Alaska" Chun li told her.

"Alaska!?" Asuka said in surprise.

"Then Alaskan mountains is a place no one would think to search for you. it's the only place you will be truly safe" Chun Li said.

Asuka was not sure what to feel about this, under any normal circumstances she would jump at the chance for a trip to Alaska. But the situation made it less than tempting.

"Can I... can I at least bring my father along?" Asuka asked.

Chun Li sighed "I'm afraid not... if you are a target then there is a risk they might use him to find you. We can't take that risk".

Asuka looked down "The can I at least say goodbye to him!?".

Chun Li looked at Asuka's pleading eyes until she sighed in defeat "Ok... ywhen you recover I will take you to see him. Until then we can't risk any contact with the outside in the chances of you being located".

Asuka smiled and hugged her "Thank you!" Asuka had never felt this soft before, normaly she is very confident, but that was taken along with her innocence.

Chun Li hugged her back, this girl sure was something "Just doing my job. Now try to get some rest. You will need it".

"Could you stay?" Asuka asked sounding like a little kid. Chun Li could not help but to smile at how cute she looked when she did that.

"Ok. I will stay and keep those nightmares away" Chun Li said.

Asuka laid down with Chun Li holding her hand, letting her know she was still there. After that Asuka slept more easily.

* * *

Back at The Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts dojo. Asuka's father has recently returned only to find that his daughter was not there. He figured she must be out and decided to meditate in the training room. But during that time he heard a crash, he quickly got up and went to see what happend only to see a large man standing there.

The man was black and was wearing boxing gloves "Mr. Kazama I presume!".

"Who are you!?" Kazama said ready for a fight, until another man wearing a mask appeared behind.

"We are not here for you. We are looking for that little girl of yours. Mind telling us where we can find her?" He asked his tone sounding like that of a killer.

"What do you want with my daughter!?" Kazama demanded, not liking where this was going.

"Let's just say our boss would like a word with her. Now talk ot we'll beat it out of you" The boxer said pounding his fists together.

"I will not tell you anything!" Kazama said and got in to his fighting stance.

"Fine! Have it your way!" The boxer said as both him and the masked mad attacked.

* * *

Not far away and man wearing some kind of armor and a black Jaguar mask was walking through the street. He suddenly stopped when he could have sworn that he heard something from the distance, he narrowed his eyes and began jogging in that direction, a bed feeling grew inside him, making him take of in to a sprint.

* * *

Back in the dojo, Kazama was now underneath a wooden pillar. The two men looked down at him and the masked man took off his mask and sighed "Such a waste. Had you just told us what we wanted, this could have gone a little smoother".

"Damn shame old man. Well let's put an end to this little show" The boxer said as he rasied his fist and was about to deliver the final blow.

But before he could, someone grabbed his arm and before he could react, he was thrown in to his partner. When they looked up they saw an armored man with a Black Jaguar mask growl at them like a real animal.

The masked man sighed "What a pain. Balrog, time to go. If he's here others might show up soon. And we don't need the problem".

"What ever you say Vega. The old man is about to die anyway" The boxer said and they left.

The Jaguar man ran up to Kazama and tried to lift the beam of him but the man just stopped him "It's... to late for me... don't let them" He began to point at a picture of him and his daughter "Don't let them hurt her... she is.. all I have left".

With those wods Kazama stopped moving as he arm fell to the floor. The Jaguar man checked his pulse and lowered his head. He was gone. He walked up and checked on the picture, it reminded him about...

Before he could finish he heard a beeping sound. He looked and saw a bomb, he hurried to run out just as it exploded. He was sent flying for a bit. He looked back at the burning dojo before holding up the picture. He looked at it for roughly 4 minuts before he let out a growl like sigh.

He remembered what the man told him... this girl... is now an orphan.

.

 **Well that's another chapter done for now. I'm really having fun with this. I always wanted to write a Tekken since it's my all time favorite fighting games and Asuka is my favorite character** **. Please leave a review. They will help out the story alot!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmare and grief.**

In a dark room, Vega and Balrog stood in front a man who was sitting on a chair that looked more like a throne. They were there to report their mission in Osaka. And the man on the throne was covered by shadows, though ghostly white eyes could be seen.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" The man asked in a dark and deadly tone.

"I hacked in to some security systems from multiple places, but there was not a single file that details what happened to her. They must have been taking some extra precautions to keep her hidden so they never filed anything on her. Meaning only a handful of people knows where she is. Most of them might even be with her, so we have no better chance of fiding them than her" Vega explained camly.

Balrog snorted "Why are we even waisting time looking for her anyway? What is so special about her?".

The man chuckled darkly "A worthy question, normaly I could not care less about a random girl. But this child is anything but random" The two killers gave him a look of both confusion and intrest "Belive it or not, I don't spend all my free time planing, sometimes I enjoy reading up on some history. And a certain history I read made this girl worth some of my atention: Her last name, Kazama!".

"I still don't see how that makes her important" Balrog admited.

The man smiled "You should study history a little more, there is much it can show you. The Kazama bloodline is anything but normal. It is very special".

"How so?" Vega asked, getting more interested in this history.

"The Kazamas have always had a very strong aura. Aura that can be considered... supernatural being able to cancel out the power of demons" The man explained "Years ago I fought a woman from the Kazama blood line and her power was undeniable. Sadly she went missing a few years ago and is presumed dead, making acquiring her power impossible".

Vega finally got it "You suspect that power could be inside this girl aswell!".

"Yes. Only a few of Kazama's exist and only a handful has that power within them, which is why this girl's father was never on my list of targets. It would be foolish to waste such power, but it could also be an nuisance if used against me. And I want to see how useful it could be" The man said.

"I guess that makes sence. But the problem still remains. We have no flying clue where she is" Balrog pointed out.

"Then head out and search for her! Dispatch several agents to search the world for any potential clues of where she could be! And if you do find her I would prefer you capture her alive. But should she prove to be more trouble than she's worth. Kill her" The man ordered.

Vega and Balrog nodded before heading out to begin their search.

* * *

In Alaska, near an large wooden house the sounds of something being pummeled was heard. That sound came from none other than Asuka Kazama who was pounding her fists against a training dummy. Near the opening of the house stood Ken Masters who was watching the young girl with sad eyes.

Ken and his family had agreed to look after Asuka while the whole situation was sorted out. Chun Li walked up next to him "She's still at it?".

"Been at it for 3 hours straight now. I would admire her stamina had it not been for everything that's happened" Ken said.

Chun Li gave the young fighter a sad look. After they told her that her father was dead, she did not even react. Her face was blank. Having no other choice than to go along with their plan, Asuka was moved to Alaska, only then did she start to show some real emotions. By aggressively beating and breaking multiple training equipment.

Heck she even knocked out a pink dressed idiot that was stupid enough to challange her.

"Should we stop her? At this rate she will break her hands" Chun Li said in concern.

"Good luck. She glares and growls at anyone who tries to get close" Ken said.

Chun Li sighed but decided to take that risk and walked up to the young Kazama "Asuka, that's enough for the day!".

Asuka didn't even look at the older woman and just continued to pound away at the doll and her hands were begining to bleed. In that moment, Chun Li had enough and grabbed Asuka's arm.

"Asuka stop! You are hurting yourself!" Chun Li said only to block a punch from Asuka's other arm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asuka screamed as she tried to break free.

"Asuka I know how you feel, but you gotta-" Chun Li did not get to finish as Asuka broke free and began to try and punch her.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME! I lost my fucking virginity! I lost my mother! I lost my father! I lost my home! I lost everything!" Asuka screamed while she was trying to punch Chun Li until her last punch was caught by her, Asuka began to sob as weakly hammered on Chun Li's chest with her fist "You.. don't... know me...".

Chun Li just let Asuka take her anger out for a bit until she just pulled the now sobbing girl in to a hug "I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you... I lost my father too and I understand your pain. I just want you to know that you are not alone in this. You're right, I don't know much about you... but I would like to get to know you. If you'll give me a chance".

Asuka sobbing turned in to full out crying as she finally hugged Chun Li back and cried in to her chest. Chun Li held the young fighter close and allowed her to let all her emotions out. She needed it.

Ken walked up to Asuka and placed a hand on her shoulder "We won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise".

With that Asuka just continues to cry, allowing herself to be vulnerable, just this once... or so she thought.

.

Latter that night Asuka had just finished a shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and stood in front of the mirror... she looks awful from over training and the lack of sleep. She closed her eyes and lowered her head with a sigh. But when she looked back up and opened her eyes she did not see her reflection...

She saw Juri's face **_"Helo sweetie!"._**

Asuka let out a quick scream and backed off, only to slip and fall on to the wet floor, losing her towel in the process.

 ** _"I love your body!"_** Juri's words echoed through her head "And it will be mine forever soon! I already took your first kiss and you virginity".

Asuka grabbed her head and began shaking. This was getting to much. Juri has been haunting Asuka's nightmares ever since that night. And now it had gone to the point where she sees her every time she closses her eyes. The only times Asuka felt even a little safe, was when she was with Chun Li. She hardly knew her, yet the woman still feels like a shield that keeps all the horror away.

Asuka sighed and got her towel back on before heading back to her new room. She walked inside and closed the door, locking it of course. She then just let her towel fall on the floor as she walked over to her bed to get her night clohtes on. She slowly slided her black boxers on and then put on her black tank top. Sometimes she almost wonthered why she even bother with covering herself anymore. After she was raped it felt like she had nothing left to hide.

But any decent girl knows better than to walk around naked so there was that. And she had no desire of giving Ken a heart attack.

Asuka finished putting the clothes on and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. But as she slept she had another nightmare. This time she could see her dad burn inside their dojo, he was screaming in agony.

"DAD!" Asuka yelled as she tried to find a way through the fire "Just hold on! I will get you out you just-" Before she could finish her sentence the dojo exploded, sending her back "DAD NOOOO!".

 ** _"You failed to save your father from death. Just as you failed to save yourself from me"_** Came the sinister voice that Asuka was all too familiar with now.

Asuka looked up and began to shake "No... not you!".

Sanding infront of her was non other than Juri Han who gave Asuka an evil smirk _**"Hello my love! I missed you. You really think you can hide from me!?"**_.

Asuka backed away "Leave me alone you monster!".

Juri only laughed **_"Look at you, an orphan trying to be brave. Just accept it. You have nothing left! You are nothing more than my sex toy! And I plan to fuck you as much as I can! You belong to me! I OWN you!"_**.

"NO! I am not your damn toy! And I refuse to give up! I will become stronger and I will defeat you!" Asuka screamed in defience. But on the inside she was scared beyond words.

Juri could see this and smiled "You keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better. But the truth is that you will always be my love! Now let's get those clothes off and play around with your amazing body!".

Asuka backed away as Juri's hand reached out to once again violate her "No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO-!".

Asuka sat up in her bed breathing hard. She placed a hand on her face and sobbed a little. Again.. the same nightmare again... only this one was far worse with the death of her father added to the mix. Asuka sighed, at this rate she would not get any real sleep... unless...

.

In her room, Chun Li was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was staying with the rest until they can get some leads on S.I.N. and the rest of the Shadaloo people that are still out there. But then she suddenly woke up when someone was gently shaking her. Chun Li sat up, her hair down, and saw Asuka next to her bed.

"Asuka? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" Chun Li asked gently.

Asuka was silent for a moment, Chun Li could not help but to smile at how harmless and innocent Asuka looked when she made that face. Asuka finally took a deep breath and looked Chun Li in the eyes.

"Can I... can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare..." Asuka said, she sounded like a scared child instead of that confident and tomboyish attitude that she used to have.

Chun Li smiled warmly at her "Of course you can. I told you I was here for you and I ment it. Never be afraid to ask for help".

Chun Li lifted the blanket and let Asuka climbe in with her. Chun Li pulled the blanket over them and gently rubbed Asuka's back who was using Chun Li's bosoms as pillows.

"Thank you..." Asuka whispered in a tone Chun Li thought was very cute.

"Anytime Asuka. If you ever need help or just a shoulder to cry on. Never hesitate to come to me. And I promise I will help get rid of that pain" Chun Li said.

Asuka just smiled and snuggled into Chun Li's bosoms and fell asleep. Chun Li kissed Asuka's forehead then she fell asleep as well.

There were no more nightmares that night.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Path to recovery.**

Ken stood outside the temporary home, his head going from side to side as he watched and undergoing sparring match. Asuka and Chun Li where going at it. Asuka had personally requested to train with Chun Li. The reason was simple...

Asuka was training to beat Juri, and to do that she felt she needed more experience in fighting people who specialises in kicks. She felt it was one of the reasons she lost to Juri, she just didn't have any counters to her rapid kicking barrages. But if Asuka could learn how to defend and even counter such attacks more effectively, then her chances of beating Juri in a rematch would improve a lot and she could finally have payback on her for ruening her life.

Asuka blocked a kick from Chun Li bare foot. Both were dressed in common training GI's, Chun Li did not wear her combat boots for the obvious reason of not wanting to hurt Asuka. The young Osakan really was a impressive fighter for her young age. She had a solid defence and a strong offence. Though Chun Li would agree she lacked effective counter moves against kicks.

Another kick forced Asuka back who began breathing hard "Damn it! You got me again!".

Chun Li smiles "Don't take it to hard Asuka. I've been at this longer than you. You just need to be patient".

Asuka sighs "I know, you've told me that already. But I need to get stronger! Come on! Another round! I'm still fired up".

Chun Li chuckle a little thought she was admiring the young girls determination "Ok, just one more!".

Asuka took a deep breath to regain focus and then got back in to her fighting stance. Chun Li did the same and both were ready for another bout.

Asuka attacked first and unleashed a barrage of punches. Chun Li deflected them handingly and takes a swipe at Asuka from behind. Ducking to avoid Chun Li's strike at the last second, Asuka turns and attacks her, only to have Chun Li jump to avoid a kick and she lands behind Asuka and retaliates with a heel-kick. Asuka blocks the kick with her arms forcing herself back a distance away from the older woman.

Asuka quickly grounds herself and Chun Li quickly closes in on her and delivers a couple of swipes that Asuka tires to defend herself against, only to have Chun Li follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Asuka is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Asuka quickly throws a punch in response, which Chun Li ducks to avoid. Chun Li swoops in with a downwards swipe in a karate chop then she sweeps Asuka's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Asuka across the dirt.

Chun Li gasped, thinking she might have overdone it and hurries over to Asuka who was still on the ground "Asuka! Are you ok?".

"Ow..." Asuka said before sitting up "This match really shows just how much more training I need. At this rate I will never catch up to her!".

Chun Li knew who she meant "You will be strong enough to beat Juri before you know it. But there is not that you are not strong enough to beat her. Physically you are just about ready to face her".

Asuka looks at her "So... what do I lack?".

"Restraint!" Chun Li answered in a wise tone "You pack alot of power in your strikes and you fighting style is solid. But you were predictable. And… stubborn. And… maybe a little hotheaded. You push yourself harder than needed. As an result you burn through your energy far to quickly. Being strong doesn't make you invincible!" Chun Li crouches down by Asuka's side and put a hand on her shoulder "It's great when you're you are fighting those with no style, but what happens if your attacks miss? Or if your enemy is stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired!".

Asuka looks down, feeling a little weak now after hearing all the her flaws "So what are you saying?".

"I'm saying you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep your head leveled, and think before you act. Having strength is good and all, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you... As you have already descovered" Chun Li explained, though she said the last part in a more silent tone.

Asuka felt a little sick and growled in disgust and slight fear "You just had to bring that up didn't you!?".

"I'm sorry Asuka. What I am trying to say is that you need to learn from your mistakes, discover your weaknesses, and figure out a way to overcome them" Chun Li said before helping Asuka up "There are some obstacles you can't just be smash through and keep going. Sometimes you need to take a step back and find a way around them. If you can master this, then you will be ready to take on anyone that comes your way!".

Asuka took in everything Chun Li just said, and then she smiled "Thank you Chun Li... you are one hell of a teacher!".

Chun Li smiles back "I aim to please. Now I think we both could use a nice bath after this".

"I couldn't agree more!" Asuka said and that was Ken's cue to leave.

The two girls headed down to a nearby lake. Asuka dipped her foot into the water and pulled back rather fast "Brrrr! Cold!".

"We are in the Alaskan mountains. So yeah the water will be a little cold. But that makes it all the more refreshing" Chun Li said. When Asuka looked at her she blushed when she saw Chun Li was naked.

 _'Damn she got some muscles! Those legs looks like they could break me in half!... come to think of it, they more than likely could. Yeah I do not want to be between them'_ Asuka thought, while being amazed by Chun Li's incredible legs, before Chun Li let her hair down and Asuka had to admit, she looked alot better with her hair down.

"You were right Asuka! The water is cold. But it should still be nice to bathe in" Chun Li said, now standing in the water, she looked at Asuka who still had not moved a muscle "Come on! Get undressed and get in!".

Asuka snapped out of her trance and with a blush she began to take of her gi before looking at Chun Li "Do you mind turning around?".

Chun Li raised and eyebrow "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before".

Asuka just gave her a look and Chun Li sighed and turned around. Asuka finally undressed and was now naked herself. She then went in to the cold water and sat down so it now reached her neck. Chun Li did the same, but the water only reached her chest.

They sat in silence for a while until Chun Li asked "Need help washing your back?".

Asuka's face once again heated up, though she did indeed need help "S-sure...".

Asuka turned around and got her upper body out of the water. Chun Li swam up to her and used a bathing sponge and gently rubbed it over Asuka's back. Said girl was blushing even more now, but it felt very relaxing non the less.

But then she jumped a little when she felt a hand on her back "You are so tense Asuka. Maybe you could used an massage?".

Asuka's heart began to speed up and was punding against her chest "N-no need for that! I'm good!".

"No I insist. Being to tence could hurt you durring training" Chun Li said before getting up and got the towels and laid them on the ground, then she looked at Asuka "Lay on the towels and we can start".

Asuka realized she had no way out of this, she got out of the water but made sure to grab a small towel to cover her butt as she laid down. Chun Li really did not understand what the big deal was. They were both girls, nither had anything the other have not seen like everyday. So why was Asuka so modest about her body?

Chun Li could only assume that after Juri raped her, Asuka must be trying to be more careful while she's naked, even around other women. Chun Li figured that must be it before placing herself over Asuka and began to massage her back.

Asuka's body really was tense, she clearly needed this, as Chun Li pressed her hands on Asuka's back she spoke "You can relax Asuka. You are safe with me. There is nothing to be scared of".

"I-I know..." Asuka said, but fear was not the problem this time.

But Asuka finally relaxed a bit as Chun Li kept up the massage, her tensed muscles loosen up and she could feel herself drifting of. But that relaxation all but vanished by what Chun Li said next.

"Turn over, so I can massage your front" Chun Li said as she got of her. When Asuka did not do what she was told Chun Li sighed and grabbed her own spare towel "You can cover your breasts with this"

Asuka grabbed it and covered her breasts as she turned over. Chun Li sat down on her again and began to massage her front. Chun Li noticed Asuka's red face and now she finally understood what the problem was and could not help but to chuckle. But she decided not to say anything.

.

Later that night Chun Li brought Asuka back to her room after Asuka had all but fallen asleep from the massage. Chun Li respected Asuka's privacy by looking away as Asuka got her sleeping wear on. Chun Li helped Asuka in to bed and pulled the blanket over her half sleeping form.

"Good night little fire head!" Chun Li said before kissing Asuka on the cheek "Sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite".

With that Chun Li left the room to go to sleep herself. When she was gone Asuka toutched her cheek and then her chest. She smilled widely and even had happy tears in her eyes.

She could feel it. Asuka could feel herself going back to normal. She was on the road to recovery.

With that thought in mind, Asuka fell asleep and had no nightmares.

* * *

Back in the S.I.N. base, Juri entered Seth's office with a look of pure boredom on her face "What the hell do you want now? This better be good!".

Seth only smiled "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure you will like this mission alot. Since it will benefit both of us".

Juri raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Oh? And what kind of mission would that be?".

Seth smirked "Your mission is to find and capture Asuka Kazama!".

A wide and sinister smile appeared on Juri's face. Now this was a mission she could willingly accept. In fact she was hopping for a mission like this.

"Sir yes sir!" Juri said with an evil giggle.

Finally, she would get the chance of getting her prise back. She would finally get to feel those large breasts in her hands again, feeling the girl's amazing body on her own, feel the heat from inside Asuka's womanhood... and best of all... She would get to taste every singel part of her!

Juri licked her lips, this would be a fun hunt, and the price would be all worth while.

But unkown to them. They were not alone. Someone had been listening in. A black man with an X scar on his face and a pair of black sunglasses.

He nerrowed his eyes before leaving to report what he had heard.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new friendship is born** **.**

Asuka sat in her room reading a book that Ken managed to get for her. It was a book about **Hapkido**. Now Hapkido is a highly eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, grappling, and throwing techniques similar to those of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks. Hapkido employs both long-range and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges, and pressure point strikes, joint locks, and throws at closer fighting distances.

Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage over their opponents through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of brute strength against brute strength.

The art was adapted from **Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu** as it was taught by **Choi Yong-Sool** when he returned to Korea after World War II after having lived in Japan for 30 years. This system was later combined by Choi´s disciples with kicking and striking techniques of indigenous and contemporary arts such as taekkyeon, and Tang Soo Do; as well as various throwing techniques and ground fighting from Japanese Judo.

In short, making it the perfect counter for Juri's Taekwondo. Asuka needed to learn this style, it could be the key to defeating Juri in their inevitable rematch. And this time Asuka would not lose and allow Juri to take advantage of her again. Asuka took a deep breath to clear her mind of that night and focus on the book.

"Asuka" Said girl looked up to see her guardian Chun Li stand by the door "There is someone here who would like to meet you. Don't worry she's a friend".

Asuka raised an eyebrow but closed her book and walked with Chun Li outside. When they got outside she saw a young girl.

The girl looked roughly around Asuka's age, maybe a little younger. She wears a short-skirted sailor uniform called seifuku with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also wears red Converse-esque shoes, a midriff-baring red top under her uniform, red sparring gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Her fuku is blue with a single white linings in each sides and white socks.

When the girl noticed Asuka she smiled and bowed to her respectfully "Hello there! My name is Sakura Kasugano, pleased to meet you".

Asuka could not help but to smile a little at her energy, reminding her a little about herself back in her younger days, she bowed back and said "Likewise, I am Asuka Kazama".

Sakura smiled more "Will you spar with me!?".

Asuka was a little suprised and looked at Chun Li who just chuckled "Sakura is a good friend to us all. I invited her over to be your sparring partner. Trust me, she may be young but she can knock people twice her size on their backside".

Now that caught Asuka's interest and she looked back at Sakura "So what styles do you know?".

Sakura grinned "I trained under Ryu-San. So I know some karate, kenpo and judo. I also knows some of his special moves like a running Shoryuken, a jumping Tatsumaki, and a less-powerful Hadoken".

Asuka was impressed, so she trained in the Ansatsuken style that both Ryu and Ken uses. Asuka had been told about that style by Ken. It was a martial art rooted as an art of assassination. Though Ken and Ryu were taught an non lethal version of it.

"Well if you want a good spar then I'm all for it! You better not go easy on me!" Asuka said with a smirk.

Sakura pumped her fists together with a smile "Would not dream of it. You are an Kazama after all".

Asuka wondered what that had to do with anything but she just followed Sakura on to the training ground and both girls got in to their fighting stances.

Neither girls moved for several seconds. Both were analysing each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move while trying to figure out what it might be and how to counter it. Sakura's foot moved back a little, getting ready to charge her oponent. Asuka noticed this and slightly widens her legs to get a better balance.

1 second passed... 2...3! With impressive speed Sakura sprinted forward and pulled back for a uppercut. Asuka dodged the attack by doing a backflip. Asuka landed on her feets and began to press her own offence.

Sakura managed to defend herself against the barrage quite well. It almost became like a fencing with their arms as Sakura tries to lead Asuka's punches away from her. Each strike was either blocked or deflected.

An unexpected kick sent Sakura sliding backwards. But the young girl only smiled as her excitement rising by the moment, this Asuka girl was good, really good. A worthy oponent indeed, just as she would expect from an Kazama.

Sakura ran and jumped in to the air delivering a strong kick. Asuka blocked the attack with her arms, but the force was enough to force her on to her back foot. Sakura pushed her advantage forcing Asuka to give ground until Sakura was about to deliver another strong punch. But Asuka managed to get around it and got Sakura in to a neck lock.

But Sakura kicked Asuka's leg, making her lean forward a little and Sakura used the momentum to throw Asuka over her back and in to the dirt. Asuka rolled a little until she got on to her feet still ready to continue. This has been a good workout for her, but it was time to finish it.

Asuka took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed absolute focus to pull this of. Sakura was doing the same, she was charging up an Hadoken. In a flash and a burst of air Asuka's hands began to glow as she closed the distance just as Sakura fired of her Hadoken.

The energy from Asuka's hands colided with Sakura's Hadoken, creating a small blast that sent both girls back. Asuka managed to stay on her feet while Sakura on the other hand was not so lucky as she fell on her butt.

Both Chun Li and Ken who had been watching the match the whole time were impressed by the display. Both girls sure had gotten stronger, no doubt about it.

"Ow..." Sakura said until she noticed a hand infront of her face, she looked up and saw Asuka smiling at her. Sakura smiled and took the hand and Asuka helped her up "Wow... that was quite the match huh?".

"Yeah, no doupt about it. You are good Sakura" Asuka complimented.

Sakura smiled and held out her fist "Let's do it again soon!".

Asuka smirked and bumped her fist with her own "Anytime you wish. Just let me know!".

Ken and Chun Li smiled at the scene as Ken spoke "Good idea to bring Sakura here Chun Li".

"I figured she needed someone close to her age to make herself feel more comfortable. And I could not think of anyone better than Sakura" Chun Li said, proud of her decision.

Ken nodded "This will help Asuka go back to normal and make the training more fun for her... until she is ready..."

Chun Li's face fell a little "Yeah... Juri is still out there... I just pray we can prepare Asuka for what's to come. And we can't forget that there is another Kazama out there".

Ken's face turned in to one of suspicion "Yeah... we have not seen him in years... Just what is that guy up to?".

As the two adults talked, both Asuka and Sakura were still enjoying their new friendship.

* * *

Elsewhere someone was driving a motorcycle through the woods. He had been driving non stop for hours and his was starting to run low on fuel. He stopped near a cliff and took off his helmet, revealing black hair a dark eyes. He looked at the view of a city, a rather beutiful one at that, for being man made that is.

The young man placed a hand on his upper arm, feeling slight pain, pain he has felt for so many years, ever since that night when he lost the only person in the whole world that he had ever loved...

"This cursed blood line must end... one way or the other" The man said before putting his helmet back on and continued to drive.

He was on a mission. To purge the world from the evil that his dark heritage has brought upon the world. He had to find a way to put an end to it, or the world will soon reach it's end.

* * *

Back with Asuka and Sakura, the two girls were having a nice chat.

"So Sakura... how did you get into martial arts?" Asuka asked.

Sakura smiled "It's not too big a deal, well it is to me. I began to participate in street fighting after watching Ryu win the first World Warrior tournament. Skipping school to search the world for Ryu, Sakura embarks on a long journey to find him and become his student. Ryu refused, saying that he still has much to learn himself. Before he left, I asked if she could at least take a photo of usbefore he left as a keepsake. At age 16 I was still fighting, and decided to travel the world to find Ryu. I started off in my native home Japan and fought a sumo wrestler, who mentioned Ryu was going off to such places as India and Thailand. I also fought a rematch with my old rival Karin Kanzuki, and though I lost the fight, she admitted I was better and she had learned winning was not everything. Thereafter traveling with her sensei, Dan, she met his friend Blanka along the way and was promised a match with him".

 _'That weakling is her sensei? I feel so bad for her now'_ Asuka thought.

"I continued to search the world for Ryu, eventually ditching Dan and finding Ryu's friend and rival Ken. We eventually found Ryu in Thailand, where he was actually being brainwashed by an evil man named M. Bison. We managed to snap Ryu out of the mind control and he defeated Bison, destroying him temporarily. He told me then he was not ready to train me and fight a rematch with me yet, and walked off. As I watched him go I then realized that there was something really special about Ryu, but she didn't know what. Until much later" Sakura finished.

"That's quite a tale Sakura..." Asuka said.

Sakura smiled "What about you?".

"Nothing major about me really... My family has been fighters for several generations. I was the only chilc in my family so I had to carry on our legacy..." Asuka said before looking down "Until it was all taken from me. My life will never be the same".

Sakura got a sad face as she had been informed about what happened "Well... at least you got Chun Li and Ken now right?".

Asuka smiled at her "Not only them. I got you now too. I mean we are friends now right?".

Sakura smiled widely and hugged Asuka hard, almost breaking her in half "Yes! We are the best of friends!".

"Ok, ok, ok! Don't get carried away... Sakura... need air!" Asuka managed to breath out.

Sakura let go and had a sheepish smile as Asuka cought her breath.

Still, a new friendship was born that day. And Asuka was feeling happieir thanks to that.

 **.**

 **Shout out to Burke23 for recommending that Asuka should learn Hapkido since it's the perfect style to use against people who specialises in kicks.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final obstacle.**

In a open filed Asuka lifts her arms as she is ready for a fight. Ken takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Asuka uses the momentum to turn and come back at her friend with a roundhouse kick. Ken bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives Asuka a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Ken moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Asuka joins both hands atop each other to block Ken's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Ken regains his footing in a flip while Asuka waits for his landing. She then rushed forward and hits him right in the chest, sending him back.

"Whoa, that was a nice punch kid!" Ken said

"We've been at this for weeks now. I know you wanna make sure I can still fight but" Asuka slams her fist in to her palm "I think I'm finally ready now".

Ken chuckled "You're close. But you are not there yet".

"Oh, really?" Asuka asked crossing her arms.

"Your balance is still a little of" Ken said.

"What?! No It's not!" Asuka said "My stance is more solid than ever!"

Ken suddenly delivers a right hook right into her face. Asuka's upper body rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his left hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Ken blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. Asuka switches to punches, but Ken is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Ken grasped her arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Asuka in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance" Ken said and sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back with a grunt "You are still getting distracted and you let your guard down before I even said the match was over... what is on your mind Asuka?".

Asuka sighs "I'm... don't want to talk about it! And it's not your business!".

Ken just watched as Asuka got up and walked away. There was still something wrong with her. Physically she was just about ready for her rematch with Juri... but she is still not mentally ready. Something is holding her back.

Later that night Asuka was inside a nightmare. All around her are broken pieces of her house and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down, she was naked. Then fire spread out of nowhear and surrounded her. She looks around until she heard an evil giggle.

Asuka looks and her face becomes pale with dread. Juri Han stepped out of the flames, her face was that of a predator and she licked her lips in a hungry manner. Asuka took a step back but knew she could not run. When Juri got closer Asuka tried to punch her, only for her fist to get cought.

"You will never be strong enough!" Juri said before throwing Asuka on the ground and spread her legs "You are mine forever!".

Juri stuck out her fingers and then rammed them in to Asuka's core. Asuka awakens with a gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. Asuka looks around for a moment before putting her face in her hands. Again. That same nightmare again. She hears laughter coming from downstairs and sighs, deciding to get dressed and head down even though it was still night time.

She peeked inside the kitchen and saw Chun Li, Ken, Sakura, Guile and Cammy talking and laughing. Asuka wondered what was so funny.

"You got to be pulling my leg!" Sakura said.

Ken snickered "No really! The reason why Dan's gi is pink is because it used to be white, but then he accidentally washed it with collars".

"That sounds like something only Hibiki-San could pull of!" Sakura said before the group began to laugh again.

"Poor fool. I almost feel bad for him" Chun Li said between giggles.

Asuka could not help it and giggles too, covering her mouth, but the others become alerted to her presence and smiled at her, not mining one bit that she is there and not in bed...

Well Chun Li did not look to happy "You are supposed to be in bed young lady".

Asuka rubbs her neck "Sorry, could not sleep".

The others were silent before Guile spoke "Oh, uh, Miss Kazama! Care to join us?".

Asuka shrugged and enters then she hoists herself backward up onto the kitchen counter, beside where Chun Li stands "So, what are you doing here?".

"Despite popular belief, we do have a life outside our duties" Cammy answered sipping on some tea.

"We have been working 'round the clock to find any leads on the situation. But we all need rest from time to time" Guile finished.

Asuka nodds at that "Found anything?"

Cammy sighs "Nothing. Like always".

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. We are here to relax, not to work" Chun Li said.

Cammy smiled "Right, then maybe we can talk about what you did when you got drunk that one time".

Chun Li gasped " Hey, come on she's right here!".

"Hey she is strong enough to shatter concrete with her hands. I think she can handle a few jabs at you" Cammy said camly.

"That's not the issue, Cammy! And besides, she's still just a teenager!" Chun Li said

"Hey! I'm also in the room, and can be directly spoken to. And I think after everything that happened I'm not just a smiple teen anymore" Asuka said getting anoyed by that they almost ignore the fact she is standing right there.

"That may be so, but you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world" Chun Li said like a mother to a child.

"Oh for the love of! Does every police have this know it all phrases?" Asuka said being fed up with being treated like a fragile child.

Chun Li glared back at her "Yes! But we only use them when we know we're right!"

The others look at each other as a little uncomfortable. This is not what they expected when they came here.

"Oh Is that so Miss Chun Li?" Asuka asked glaring in to Chun Li's eyes.

"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to fight the bad guys in this state... then you really are just an arogant child!" Chun Li answered.

Asuka glared at her for several moments before she looked away "I know ok! I know I'm not ready! And that I might never be!".

The others looked at each other, all clearly worried about the young fighter, it was Guile who spoke up "Kaza-, Asuka. What is really bothering you?".

Asuka sighs "I'm... I'm… scared. Everyone keeps thinking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but… I can't! I can never go back to normal. It's impossible...".

"Why do you say that?" Chun Li asked.

"What do you mean by that? Do you expect me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost everything! Everything I cared about, everything I have ever loved is gone! And I will never get it back!" Asuka almost yelled "My life is ruined!".

Chun Li was silent for a few moments before she spoke "You're right. non of that is coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from building a new life. You're Asuka Kazama, and I know for a fact, that it's gonna take more than fear to stop you. You can do whatever you want, as long as you belive in it. I'm here for you. We are all here for you".

Asuka looked around to see everyone, even Cammy, smile at her "I...I".

"Fear is a part of life Asuka, we all deal with it in our lives. The question is how you deal with it" Ken said warmly.

"Even I deal with it from time to time" Cammy said.

Asuka looked at her "Really?".

Chun Li whispered "She is afraid of cockroaches".

Cammy slams her hands on the table as she stands up with a red face "They bring filth disease in to our homes! And the fact they are next to impossible to kill makes them even worse!"

Asuka snikers and snorts in to her hand as she tries unsuccessfully to not laugh out loud. Chun Li watches her with a warm smile. She was almost back to her old self again.

* * *

In a forest Ryu walks near a river. He was searching for someone. Someone he had not seen in years. He followed the river bed, he could feel it. The person he was looking for was here. After a while he finally heard the familiar voice.

"Ryu... it's been a long time. Not surprised you of all people would be able to track me down" Ryu looked up and saw a young man who was in his realy tweenties looking right back at him.

"I did not come here to fight you. I need to talk to you about one of your relatives" Ryu said while setting down his bag " **Jin Kazama!** ".

Said man narrowed his eyes "What relative?"

* * *

Back in Alaska Chun Li was getting ready for bed. She let her hair fall free and shook it lose a little. It has been quite a day so she could use some rest. But just as she had changed in to he pajamas and was about to head to the bed she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" She called out and after a few moments Asuka stepped in "Asuka? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?".

Asuka shakes her head "It's not that...I... I just wanted to see you".

Chun Li was confused but smiled anyway "You can come see me anytime you want Asuka, you know that".

Asuka nods "I do... so can we just talk for a bit?".

A little later they stood on the balcony watching the stars. It was a peaceful night, the only sound being the wind blowing through the trees. The view gave them a nice look over the valley they currently lived in. So far there had been no signs that their enemies knew that Asuka was here, meaning that moving to Alaska was a good idea.

Chun Li finally broke the silence "So... what did you want to talk about?".

"Thank you..." Asuka said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Chun Li said with an confused face.

"Thank you... for everything... you helped me through my grief, you helped me get my fighting spirit back, you helped me get new friends and now... you helped me get through my fear, that was my final obstacle. Thank you" Asuka said.

Chun Li was amazed by how humble Asuka was in her little speech but then she smiled "Of course I helped you. It's what I do".

"Still, you helped me more than anyone else ever could... and I will never forget that" Asuka said.

Chun Li put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her in to a side hug "You're welcome Asuka... I do care about you alot. You are my friend after all".

Asuka was silent for a moment before she gave Chun Li a full hug. Chun Li hugged her back. They remain that way for at least 5 minutes. When they pulled back they looked each other in the eyes. Asuka leaned up on her toes, her lips slightly open.

Chun Li got wide eyes when she realised what was about to happen "Asuka!".

Asuka snapped out of her trance and looked away "I'm sorry...".

Chun Li was shocked, but not only that. She looked at Asuka who had a look of pure shame. Asuka not a simple teen that's for sure... but she is not an adult just yet. Chun Li felt like she would take advantage of an minor. Still Asuka was 17 and was almost 18...

Chun Li placed a hand on Asuka's cheek and they once again looked eachother in the eyes... Then they both leaned forward and their lips met.

Asuka's arms wrapped around Chun Li's neck and Chun Li's arms around Asuka's back to deepen the kiss... sealing the deal.

Tonight, would never be forgotten.

 **.**

 **Well, there you have it. I originally was not planning to do this couple but after a certain review that got me thinking about it I decided, oh what the hell.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A night of love and healing.**

Ryu and Jin Kazama stood face to face near a river. Ryu had not seen Jin in 5 years. Last time they met they had a friendly sparring match but Ryu could tell that this was not the same boy he was looking at. Not only was he older, he had a hateful look in his eyes and Ryu could feel alot of dark aura coming out of him. Jin used to be rather easy going, but now, there was just darkness

Jin's face showed no emotions as he spoke "Whoever this relative you are speaking about is, I have never met her and I have no intention of meeting her either".

"Jin I know the death of your mother was hard to accept, but you still have a family" Ryu tried to reason.

"Don't act like you know me Ryu. I accepted my mother's death years ago and I learned the hard way about the evil of the world when my so called grandfather betrayed me. I walk my own path now and I got my own goals. To end my cursed bloodline" Ryu declared.

"You are just going to destroy yourself" Ryu said.

"If that's what it takes. My life has no meaning" Jin said.

Ryu stepped forward "There is another way and I will make you see it. But there is only one way to make you see. And we both know it".

A ghost of a smile appeared on Jin's face as he knew exactly what Ryu meant "Very well, show me your path is stronger than mine. The answers lies in the heart of battle!".

The two fighters got ready and then they charged eachother. Jin threw a punch at Ryu which he blocks. He tries landing a flurry of punches but Ryu avoids them. Ryu punches Jin in the skull and knocks him over. Ryu tries punching Jin while he's on the ground but Jin rolls out of the way right before the attack hits the ground. Jin then punches Ryu in the face, disorienting him for a moment then kicks him through the air.

Ryu jumps back to his feet as Jin jumps at him with his fist raised. But Ryu blasts him out of the sky with his Hadouken making him land flat on his back. Ryu walks up to Jin as he gets back up and throws a punch, which Ryu suddenly catches, much to Ryu's surprise. Ryu punched him in the face sending him sliding back.

 _'He is much stronger than he was 5 years ago. This really is not the same Jin I used to know'_ Ryu thought and got ready to continue the fight.

Ryu leaps forward and delivers several aerial Hadoukens. Jin dodges them but Ryu lands on top of him, pinning him down. Using a kick, Jin knocks Ryu away and charges in again, his fist hitting Ryu right in the chest, making him slide back then both took a moment to recover they continued.

The two charge into each other, neither overpowering the other. Ryu hops backward and as Jin charges toward him, Ryu does an Shoryuken and Jin back-flips to avoid the attack. Ryu attacks with several punches and kiks only for Jin to move to avoid each of them. He slides across the ground to avoid another kck, then uppercuts Ryu, causing him to spit out blue blood. Ryu immediately counter-attacks with a successful jab, with Jin spewing blood. Jin then shoulder charges into Ryu, hops back, and then stops a punch from Ryu with his hand before delivering another punch to Ryu's head. After more blood is spewed Ryu backs away.

After taking another punch from Jin, Ryu threw a punch, which Jin blocked. Jin ran towards him for a jump kick to the head. More bblood spat out as Jin landed and elbowed Ryu, struck him with a downward two-handed swing, and then punched him three times, knocking Ryu back. Ryu uppercutted Jin straight upward, making him fly back. Jin recovered quickly and blocked several punches before going on the offence again.

But his last punch is deflected and Ryu delivers a combo. Including the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, and the Shoryuken. However, Jin still gets up from that pummeling and the two exchange blows again. Jin catches Ryu with an uppercut, and using his speed, he delivers a barrage of punches that forces Ryu back and he has to jump back to regain his composure.

Ryu dashes for Jin and tries delivering some blows, which Jin managed to block. He manages to get Jin on the ground with a low blow and a backwards throw. Ryu leaps up in the air as Jin gets up. Ryu tries pounding Jin's face on the ground, but Jin evades the blow with a quick roll. The two trade blows until Ryu punches Jin back with a low, punch to the gut.

Jin then steps up his game by increasing the speed and power of his punches, Ryu dodges a powerful blow which cracks one of the trees. Jin then leaps in the air to deliver a powerful blow, but Ryu dodges, resulting in Jin completely taking out one of the trees. Ryu throws a Hadouken which Jin avoids. He runs up to Ryu, who counters one of Jin's punches and tries hitting the evading Jin with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Ryu and Jin then repeatedly counter each others blows at such high speeds and power that a untrained eye would no be able to follow the action.

Jin finally lands a hit in with an knee to Ryu's gut, which makes Ryu start coughing blood. Ryu starts breathing heavily out of exhaustion. Jin, seeing an opportunity, unleashes his electric fist on the weakened fighter. Ryu manages to stop the attack with his signature shoryuken, knocking Jin into another tree. After regaining himself, Ryu starts charging up his Shinku Hadouken.

Jin charges up aswell and dashed forward and his fist punches through the Hadouken creating a blast through the area.

When the dust clears Ryu is the one who remains standing. Jin was on his knee breathing hard. Ryu walks up to the younger fighter and offers a hand, being a good sport.

"It was a good battle, but now I need you to come with me" Ryu said until Jin suddenly grabbe his throat.

Jin's eyes were glowing and an evil aura surrounded him, he let out a scream as black wings suddenly burst out of his back and he flew in to the air still holding Ryu. He then threw Ryu down a waterfall. Jin screamed again and flew of in to the distance.

Down on the bottom of the waterfall, Ryu crawled out of the water coughing and then saw a black fether land infront of him. He looked at the sky not beliving what had just happened. Jin's aura suddenly turned so evil and sinister. Not at all like what Ryu remembered.

 _'Jin Kazama... what happened to you?'_ Ryu thought. This whole thing just became a lot more complicated. And he felt something evil was about to happen... and evil attracts more evil. Meaning a certain someone would soon reveal himself.

* * *

Back in Alaska, Asuka and Chun Li was climbing a mountain, without safety gear. Asuka slipped several times, but managed to recover. According to Chun Li, climbing like this would not only help them improve their strength, but climbing without safety gear would keep them focused so they don't fall. Making this both a physical and mental training... plus the view was not too bad... though for Asuka the view above her was a lot better than the one below.

"Keep up Asuka. We are almost at the top" Chun Li called down to her.

Asuka grunted and continued to climbe until she finally reached the top. She crawled away from the ledge and laid on her back breathing hard. Chun Li stood over her with a smile.

"Having fun?" She asked still smiling.

"Very much..." Asuka answered sarcastically.

Chun Li chuckled before she bent down and kissed Asuka on the lips. Asuka smilled at that and managed to stand up and enjoy the view. Chun Li placed a hand around Asuka's shoulders and pulled her close, Asuka smiled and leaned on her. This was perfect.

Later they were inside a small cabin that was on the mountain. Asuka changed in to her sleeping wear and Chun Li did the same. Asuka wears an oversized T-Shirt and black boxers. Chun Li was wearing a lose robe that bearly hid her amazing figure.

 **LEMON! (Warning: This might be my most heated lemon yet)**

They went to bed and began kissing. It soon turned in to a make out, Asuka was on top and was pressing down on Chun Li with her whole body. Chun Li got lost in the moment and began moving her hands up Asuka's shirt.

Asuka received a quick flashback of Juri and suddenly broke the kiss "Chun Li...!".

Chun Li understood quickly "Sorry Asuka... I got lost in the moment and forgot that you might not be ready yet... sorry...".

Asuka was silent for a moment before she shook her head and pulled of her shirt and since she was not wearing a bra, her large breasts came out making Chun Li blush.

"I promised myself that I would not be scared anymore. That includes this" Asuka said as she took Chun Li's hand and placed it on her breast "Make me feel alive again Chun Li. I love you".

Chun Li hesitated but then smiled and pulled Asuka in to another kiss. They made out again and Chun Li removed Asuka's boxers, leaving Asuka naked for the world to see. Chun Li made Asuka lay face first on the bed and began kissing down Asuka's back.

Asuka enjoyed the feeling until Chun Li's hand began tracing down her back, down to her ass, rubbing it for a moment. Chun Li really loved Asuka's ass, it was just perfect. Chun Li kept it up until shen moved her hand between Asuka's legs towards her sacred area. Asuka gasped as Chun Li gently rubbed her hairless lady part. Asuka moans at the pleasure and was getting wet. Chun Li lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Chun Li made Asuka lay on her back and then got of the bed and allowed her robe to drop to the floor and took of her white pantise, leaving her naked for Asuka's wide eyes. Chun Li got on top of her lover and kissed her again and then ramed a finger in to her wet core. Asuka's hand was pathetically trying to stifle her moans and screams, but she was failing to do so. Chun Li watched her with sympathy and added the second finger. Chun Li loved how Asuka's walls engulfed her fingers. Chun Li licked her clit and Asuka failed to suppress a pretty loud moan. Chun Li started moving her fingers in and out and she could feel how Asuka's walls tightened. She was close to her climax.

"CHUN LI! " Asuka screamed out when she reached her peak and had a massive orgasm.

Chun Li kept her fingers inside Asuka until she stopped releasing her juice. Chun Li once again licked her fingers clean, she enjoyed the taste and went for the source. She began licking Asuka's womanhood who whimpered at the feeling of Chun Li's tounge sliding up and down and inside her crotch. When Chun Li was done she got back on the bed and placed Asuka on her chest.

Asuka somehow still had enough strength to suck on Chun Li's breast, wanting to pleassure her at least for a little bit. She kept it up for 10 minutes, sucking and licking before she finally was all spent and collapsed on Chun Li's chest.

 **End of lemon**

Chun Li kissed Asuka on the head "I love you Asuka..."

"I love you too..." Asuka managed to get out before falling asleep.

Chun Li smiled and hugged Asuka close before falling asleep herself. Both naked and happy to be with eachother. Chun Li never expected to fall in love with a younger girl. But she was happy that she did and she was happy about this night.

This was a night of love and healing.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkness Awakens.**

Asuka and Chun Li stood outside their private hut. 3 days had passed since they had sex and both were now closer than ever. Their love flared to the next level on that night and both could not be any happier than they were right now. But now they were getting ready for another sparring match.

Asuka fixed her combat gloves "You better not go easy on me babe!".

Chun Li smirked "Would not dream of it my love!".

Chun Li started off the match by throwing her a kikoken at her lover. Asuka backed off, allowing the weak blue fireball to disperse. Chun Li made a leap towards her, aiming to kick her face. Asuka was one step ahead of her though, and simply blocked the kick, letting the cop simply fall flat on her face. As Chun Li scrambled to get on her feet, Auka simply smirked at her.

"Don't get cocky!" Chun Li said as she flipped to her feet with her own smirk, before launching a kick at her fellow fighter. It connects, making Asuka stumble. Encouraged by this, Chun Li delivered a flurry of kicks, each of them connecting to Asuka's arms as she tried to block. One could see the Interpol officer's smirk grow wider and wider with each kick. Finally, the officer delivered an around house kick to her lover. Asuka landed on her face with a loud thump.

"Oh sorry. Did I over do it?" Chun Li asked.

"Now who is getting cocky?!" Asuka said before jumping to her feet "I'm just getting warmed up!".

Asuka smiled and flips towards her opponent, ending the somersault with a chop to the head. Chun Li flinched, but returned with a well-placed gut strike. Asuka grunted, and slid back, but it was a blessing as it allowed her to do this next move. Asuka did a front flip, her legs connected with Chun Li's body. While Chun Li stumbled, Asuka followed it up with a sliding kick, which broke Chun Li's already shaky balance, easily sweeping her off her feet. Chun Li got on a handstand and spun her legs around like a helicopter. To the amazement to Asuka, her lover gained enough momentum to briefly hover above the ground. A foot slamming into her and knocking her back.

Asuka recovered and smiled "Not bad. Ready to go all out now?".

Chun Li smiled back "Ready when you are, love!".

Both dashed forward and threw out a fist, Chun Li her left and Asuka her right. The two fists met and Chun Li brought her free hand in an open-palm strike aimed at Asuka's chin. Asuka leaned away from the strike, then pulled back her fist and threw it at Chun Li only to see the cop jump back to evade the swing.

Asuka gave chase, thrusting forward with a kick only to see Chun Li catch her by the ankle before bringing her spinning around in a circle and throwing her.

Asuka regained her balance in midair, using one foot to catch herself and then flipping backwards. She landed, this time fully regaining her balance.

To Chun Li's shock, Asuka's first move was a very quick and sudden kick from afar. And it was very quick. The younger warrior flew at Chun Li with a yell, striking her and knocking her back before she could even try to block. Chun-Li fires of a Kikoken, but due to the slow movement and limited range of the projectile, Asuka easily rolls under it and starts delivering a fast barrage of low strikes and punches, ending with a drop kick to knock back Chun-Li. She pauses for a moment before charging in to finish off her opponent.

However, Chun-Li recovers and prepared herself in an instant against Asuka's flurry of punches and kicks. Instinctively blocking every punch and kick, Chun Li kept up this tactic until she could find an opening in Asuka's attacks. But then Asuka delivered a powerful punch into Chun Li's gut, knocking the wind out of her, if only for a moment. But that moment was enough for Asuka to start another flurry of attacks. Striking with great power with each blow, Asuka hit Chun Li with much force that the she was already having difficulty trying to defend herself. Suddenly, Asuka crouched down and unleashed a special move... one that shocked Chun Li.

 **"SHORYUKEN!"** Asuka shouted as she delivered a strong uppercut.

Chun Li was sent flying into the air by the force of the uppercut. She landed on her back and before she could get back up Asuka landed on top of her, her feet on each side of the cop's body as she pressed her hand down on Chun Li's chest and her other hand pulled back in to a fist as she looked right in to Chun Li's eyes.

"When... did you learn that?!" Chun Li asked in disbelief.

Asuka smirked as she sat down on Chun Li's hips "Ken taught it to me. Comes in handy to catch an opponent of guard".

"Well you sure surprised me. Still don't let this go to your head! You have a way to go before you can truly defeat me in a real fight" Chun Li said.

Asuka rolled her eyes before she smiled and leaned closer to Chun Li's face. Chun Li smiled and their lips met in a loving kiss. Chun Li wrapped her arms around Asuka's back and hugged her close as the kiss grew deeper. Chun Li's hand went lower until it got inside Asuka's pants and moved under the bare skin of her butt.

Asuka giggled "Keep it up and you know where it will lead!".

Chun Li smiked "Maybe I want it to lead there".

Asuka smiled and kissed Chun Li again. Allowing the older woman to push down her pants.

* * *

Hon-Maru castle located within the Mishima estate. This is the location where the powerful man Heihachi Mishima once trapped his grandson Jin Kazama after capturing him and where he lured his son Kazuya Mishima in the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament.

But Jin managed to break free of his chains and quickly beats his father. The eldest Mishima, Heihachi, enters Hon-Maru to find his son defeated and unconscious. Heihachi and Jin begain battling. During the battle, Jin begins to manifest the Devil he inherited from his father, Kazuya. Just as it appears that Jin will kill Heihachi, Jin suddenly has a vision of his mother, Jun Kazama, and regains himself. He tells Heihachi to "thank his mother" for not killing him. He flies away soon after.

Suddenly, a bunch of Jack-4 robots interrupts the battle. Both Kazuya and Heihachi are surprised at the attack and begin battling as a team against the invasion. During the battle, however, Kazuya betrays his father by throwing him into the path of the army of robots and escapes. The robots pile onto Heihachi and then simultaneously detonate, supposedly killing him.

That's what happened for anyone that saw it on the surface. But what nobody knew was what happened next.

From the flames of the ruined castle, a large man stood up, his arms chained to the ground. However he easily broke those chains as he looked of the place that was once his prison. He remembered everything that happened.

This man was the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Unlike most of the Mishimas, he is an honorable fighter with a strong sense of wisdom. However, his life took a turn for the worse when own son stole the company from him. He made an attempt to retake the company when his entered the military industry, but fails and is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound, Hon-Maru. Sometime later, he dies of starvation, until he is resurrected by a mysterious entity.

His eyes glowed with rage. Having been taken over by a vengeful spirit and granted incredible supernatural powers, he will now take vengeance on those who betrayed him. As well as show the world the power he now holds.

 **"My goal is... My goal is to destroy all existence!"** He lets out a loud roar as evil aura flared around him.

* * *

Asuka suddenly sat up in her bed with a loud gasp. She was as naked as the day she was born and her lover Chun Li was sleeping next to her, also naked. What was that? She could have sworn she sensed alot of great evil... but why? Just what was going on?

Chun Li was woken up by Asuka's sudden jump. She sat up and kissed Asuka's collarbone "Something wrong Asuka? Was it another nightmare?".

Asuka sighed "No... just had a very bad feeling all of a sudden".

Chun Li placed an arm around her "Want to talk about it?".

Asuka looked at her before she smiled "No. I'm sure it's nothing... sorry for waking you up".

Chun Li just smiled "No worries... but if you wish to make it up to me I will not stop you".

Asuka smiled at that. She gently pushed Chun Li down and got on top of her before they began making out. Chun Li moaned in to Asuka's mouth and grabbed her ass.

* * *

At the S.I.N. base Seth's monitors picked up the massive energy output. He looked at the screen with interest.

"Such power... and it's still growing. Fascinating!" He said with an evil grin.

* * *

Asuka grabbed Chun Li's breasts and before leaning forward and kissing them before kissing her way down. Then takes one of them into her mouth and starts to suck on it. Earning a loud moan from the older woman as Asuka's tongue circled around her nipple. Asuka bit and pulled on it making Chun Li let out a yelp.

* * *

With M. Bison, he too had picked jup the energy reading and he was also smiling at what he saw "More fuel for my power!".

* * *

Asuka was licking Chun Li's womanhood alot before she put her fingers inside her. Chun Li moans from the pleasure. Asuka thrusts her fingers in and out while feeling her hips being crushed by Chun Li's powerful legs.

Chun Li let out a scream "ASUKA!"

Chun Li climaxed all over Asuka's hand.

* * *

As for the source of the power. He knew how to get his revenge and gain absolute power. But this would take time, so he had to wait and plan it out. But as soon as he's done, non shall stand against him and this world will be destroyed.

They will feel the power of... **Jinpachi Mishima.**

* * *

Asuka licked her fingers clean before smiling at her lover "You taste amazing Chun Li... I love you".

Chun Li pulled her in to a kiss "I love you too Asuka... and I always will".

With that both fell asleep. Unknown to them however, their happiness would soon vanish. Far away from the hut, a certain someone was watching the hutt with a telescope.

She wears a purple dudou which is a form of Chinese underwear, on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

She smirked as she licked her lips in anticipation, at long last the source of her affection and the love of her life was within her reach. After having searched for almost a year, she will finally have her back and this time she would not let her get away.

"Peekaboo I see you!" Juri Han said with a evil giggle.

 **.**

 **The lemon was just a bonus.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A long awaited Rematch.**

Asuka was out in the forest to gather some water. She had just reached the river until she heard a sound that made her tense up. She looked around as she felt a sinister presence in the area... worst part is that she knew this feeling all to well... she slowly turned her head and saw the one person she had been hiding from for so long. The woman who stole her innocence and ruined her whole life.

"No..." She said in slight fear "Juri!".

Standing right there, was a smiling Juri Han "I finally found you my little sweet cheeks. I'll give you credits though, I never would have found you hear had I not found a lead. I missed you".

Asuka dropped the water and turned around "Stay away from me!".

"What? That's how you treat your lover after almost a year of being apart? I'm hurt" Juri said with a pout.

"You are not my lover! You destroyed my life!" Asuka said in anger.

Juri snorted "Don't blame your dad's death on me. That was Balrog and Vega's doing. I was told to capture you. But I don't give a damn about what the boss want you for. I just want to taste the flesh between your legs!".

Asuka got in to a fighting stance "That is not going to happen! I am no longer the girl you violated! I can beat you now!".

Juri laughed "You really think some extra training put you on my level? Very well then, show me what you got!".

Asuka narrowed her eyes and got ready to fight. This was it. She could finally defeat Juri and be free from the nightmares.

The fight began!

Asuka's subsequent punches are then continuously blocked by Juri's forearms, until the two continue to exchange another major hit that sends them backwards.

Juri smiles and dodges a round house kick from Asuka, before delivering a downward axe kick blocked by Asuka but it almost forced her down on a knee. Juri then leaps into the air to evade a low kick, before delivering a backwards somersault kick to her opponent.

Asuka slides back and then immediately runs towards Juri and attempts to launch several charged punches at her, who continues to block with her arms, before the two exchange another kick. Juri then forces Asuka back by striking the back of her knee, before forcing her away with another downward kick.

Asuka delivers a strong punch, but Juri uses the momentum to spin in the air, balance herself on one hand, and land two more kicks to Asuka, who continues to block the attacks but it was not easy. A tornado kick with the right leg, followed by pivoting his leg for a second kick, forces Asuka to backflip away.

Juri's next series of kicks forces her on the defensive, until Juri jumps, and strikes her in the chest. Asuka slides back but this time she jumped right back in to the fray as her body was alot stronger now.

Asuka delivered a powerful punch to Juri's face that sent her sliding back. Asuka then followed it up with a kick to Juri's gut and finished it of with round house kick that made Juri roll across the ground.

Juri stood up, wiping some blood from her face "Not bad. You have gotten stronger. Which means you will taste even better! This will be fun!".

Asuka swung her fist for Juri's head who ,seeing it coming from a mile away, casually leaned her head out of the way before ramming her fist into Asuka's armpit attempting to dislocate her shoulder. Asuka grimaced but shrugged it off knowing she's taken worse hits before. Juri swung her fist again only to have Asuka block it and attempt to hit her with a wild kick. But Juri ducked under the kick and nailed Asuka with bone shattering kick launching her into the air.

Luckily for Asuka she was way tougher then any normal human and had enough sense to flip her self in mid air landing on her feet. Asuka rushed back in with more determination. Juri could barely blink as Asuka slammed her fist into the side of her face. Asuka followed up with a second high speed punch to Juri's gut causing the her feet to get lifted off the ground. Asuka nailed Juri with a follow up uppercut keeping her in the air for even longer.

With a confident smirk Asuka went for a second uppercut only to look up confusingly when she felt her fist be grabbed onto. Juri had wrapped her hands around Asuka's fist and had landed behind Asuka with her arm stretched behind her. With one mighty kick Juri flipped Asuka of her fear and into the ground. Asuka barely had time to register that Juri had raised her foot in to the air and was about to bring it down on her gut.

Auska rolled out of the way and jumped back on to her feet, she was not out of the game yet.

But then Asuka felt a kick to the stomach, sending her back. Asuka kicked the side of Juri's head, sending her back too. Juri and Asuka continued to trade blows before Juri brought up her knee hitting Asuka in the stomach. In response, Asuka jumped through the air and took hold of Juri's arm, but before she could do anything, Juri kicked her in the ribs, making her slide back.

But Asuka was not even close to done yet. Asuka delivered a solid knee to Juri's face, Juri reacted by hitting Asuka with a punch combo ending with a brutal backhand.

Asuka grunted and threw a kick that Juri blocked and she then reached out and grabbed a hold of Asuka's shirt. Juri pulled her free hand back to punch Asuka, but the younger girl cought the punch before both girls kicked eachother back at the same time and a ripping sound was heard.

Juri had a lustful smile "They are just as beutiful as I remember".

Asuka glanced down and saw her shirt had been torn of and her breasts where now bare since she did not wear a bra. The feeling of violation was begining to return but she could not let it cloud her focus.

Asuka's eyes widened as she saw Juri speeding at her with a single fist draw back. Asuka ducked barely dodging the attack. Asuka had no time to react as Juri's foot slamed right into the side of her face. Asuka stumbled back and proceeded to try and block every attack after that but it just seemed like Juri knewwhen and where she would block and reacted accordingly.

Feinting with her feet to keep Asuka off-balanced, Juri shifts herself along the ground, forcing Asuka to back-step continuously. This leaves Asuka unable to ground herself while defending against Juri's feints and kicks. A longer series of kicks from Juri allows Asuka to finally ground herself, spin to dodge Juri's last kick and land a body blow with her left elbow. Asuka quickly grabs Juri's right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of her body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to Juri's face.

But Juri did a back-flip and landed on her feat and defeanded against another

barrage of punches. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Asuka continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Juri to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Asuka to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

Asuka jumped up and swung her fist out but Juri saw the attack from a mile away and ducked under it while he stuck her foot out to sweep Asuka off her feet. Asuka felt herself lose her balance from the attack and felt her self falling over as Juri was already above her with her elbow drop aimed right for Asuka's head.

A crack echoed out as Asuka was on the ground with a bruised forehead. Asuka rolled away and got back on her feet breathing hard. Juri stood there smiling.

"You are giving me quite the worck out here sweetie. I am having fun!" She said with her evil smirk.

Asuka growled and suddenly put her hands together making Juri's eyes become wide when she realised what she was doing.

 **"Shinku... HADOKEN!"** Asuka shouted as she released the powerful attack.

Juri eyes showed for the first time in years, ture fear. But she quickly charged up her own energy and just as the attack was about to hit her, she released it. A massive wave was sent through the area.

When the dust clears, Asuka was on her back and her arms hurt alot. She forced herself to sit up and what she saw made her face one of pure hopelessness. Juri was still standing, she was breathing hard, but looked to be in far better shape than Asuka was in right now.

"That... was impressive... You almost had me for a moment there" Juri admited with a smile before she began walking towards Asuka who was trying to back away but was quickly pinned down "But almost is not good enough when you fight me!".

Asuka cursed and whispered "Damn it... I trained so hard for so long... I thought I was ready! Why am I still so weak!?".

Juri looked at her for a moment before she smiled "I know why. You have not completed your training yet. But you still did well... Tell you what. How about a deal?".

"A deal?" Asuka asked confused.

"I will leave you alone so you can finish your training. When you have, you will enter the new tournament" Juri said.

"What tournament?" Asuka asked.

" **The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5**! It is a world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe" Juri explained "We will both settle our scores there. If you win, I will not bother you anymore, you will be free from me forever. But if I win..." Juri grabbed Asuka's breasts "You will be mine forever! Deal?".

Asuka looked in to those evil eyes for several seconds, this could be her last chance to finallt be free from Juri. If she refused now, Juri would just claim her here and now instead.

Asuka sighed "Deal".

Juri smirked and leaned down, kissing Asuka on the lips, tongue and all before pulling back "I'll be waiting, my love".

And with that Juri disappeared and Asuka got up. She looked at her fist. She needed to get stronger. Much stronger. Juri would not defeat her a third time.

 _'I will defeat you Juri. Not matter how many bones in my body breaks. I will defeat you and I will be free!'_ Asuka swore in her head.

"Asuka!" Came the familiar voice of Chun Li. Said woman noticed Asuka's condition and quickly ran up and hugged her "My god! Asuka are you ok? What happened I saw an explosion coming from here so I rushed over to check on you".

Asuka was silent for a moment before she looked up at Chun Li, their eye met and Asuka finally spoke "Chun Li... I need alot more training. I am entering The Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament".

* * *

Back at the S.I.N. base Juri entered Seth office. Said leader looked up at her with an expecting look on his face "Did you manage to Capture Asuka Kazama?".

Juri smiled and spoke in a smooth confident voice "No. But I know where she's gonna be".

Seth raised an eyebrow "Is that so? Then tell me".

Juri smirked "Ever heard about The King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

An evil smile spread across Seth's lips. Things would get alot more interesting now. With any luck he can gain the power of both the Kazama and the Mishima blood line.

And with that The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 got several more contestants.

 **.**

 **Been a while, I hope it was worth the wait, and things are gonna change now that the** **The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 it's on it's way.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously in A Kazama girl caught in a Han's web:** _Asuka jumped up and swung her fist out but Juri saw the attack from a mile away and ducked under it while he stuck her foot out to sweep Asuka off her feet. Asuka felt herself lose her balance from the attack and felt her self falling over as Juri was already above her with her elbow drop aimed right for Asuka's head._

 _A crack echoed out as Asuka was on the ground with a bruised forehead. Asuka rolled away and got back on her feet breathing hard. Juri stood there smiling._

 _"You are giving me quite the worck out here sweetie. I am having fun!" She said with her evil smirk._

 _Asuka growled and suddenly put her hands together making Juri's eyes become wide when she realised what she was doing._

 _ **"Shinku... HADOKEN!"** Asuka shouted as she released the powerful attack._

 _Juri eyes showed for the first time in years, ture fear. But she quickly charged up her own energy and just as the attack was about to hit her, she released it. A massive wave was sent through the area._

 _When the dust clears, Asuka was on her back and her arms hurt alot. She forced herself to sit up and what she saw made her face one of pure hopelessness. Juri was still standing, she was breathing hard, but looked to be in far better shape than Asuka was in right now._

 _"That... was impressive... You almost had me for a moment there" Juri admited with a smile before she began walking towards Asuka who was trying to back away but was quickly pinned down "But almost is not good enough when you fight me!"._

 _Asuka cursed and whispered "Damn it... I trained so hard for so long... I thought I was ready! Why am I still so weak!?"._

 _Juri looked at her for a moment before she smiled "I know why. You have not completed your training yet. But you still did well... Tell you what. How about a deal?"._

 _"A deal?" Asuka asked confused._

 _"I will leave you alone so you can finish your training. When you have, you will enter the new tournament" Juri said._

 _"What tournament?" Asuka asked._

 _" **The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5**! It is a world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe" Juri explained "We will both settle our scores there. If you win, I will not bother you anymore, you will be free from me forever. But if I win..." Juri grabbed Asuka's breasts "You will be mine forever! Deal?"._

 _Asuka looked in to those evil eyes for several seconds, this could be her last chance to finallt be free from Juri. If she refused now, Juri would just claim her here and now instead._

 _Asuka sighed "Deal"._

 _Juri smirked and leaned down, kissing Asuka on the lips, tongue and all before pulling back "I'll be waiting, my love"._

 _And with that Juri disappeared and Asuka got up. She looked at her fist. She needed to get stronger. Much stronger. Juri would not defeat her a third time._

 _'I will defeat you Juri. Not matter how many bones in my body breaks. I will defeat you and I will be free!' Asuka swore in her head._

 _"Asuka!" Came the familiar voice of Chun Li. Said woman noticed Asuka's condition and quickly ran up and hugged her "My god! Asuka are you ok? What happened I saw an explosion coming from here so I rushed over to check on you"._

 _Asuka was silent for a moment before she looked up at Chun Li, their eye met and Asuka finally spoke "Chun Li... I need alot more training. I am entering The Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament"._

* * *

 **A new tempting power.**

Asuka Kazama. You all know her already, she used to be a fighter from Osaka, until a meeting with the deadly pervert Juri Han sent her life spiraling out of control. She lost her dad and her home. And now she had to hone her skills faster than ever. 2 weeks had passed since her rematch with Juri. A match she lost and had it not been for Juri's love for a good fight, Asuka may have been her toy right now. Juri gave her a chance to be free, by defeating her in The King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Asuka had been training non stop ever since and she was determined to get strong enough to finally defeat the one responsible for all her suffering. However Asuka was getting impatient of how slow she was progressing.

She was pounding on a tree. Chun Li was away on Interpol business so that left only Ken and Sakura to keep Asuka safe. While she appreciate their help, she felt like she would not get anywhere with them constantly worrying about her and trying to keep her from hurting herself. No pain, no gain. That is what Asuka has lived her whole life around, if you are not ready to be able to take a punch, you will not be able to throw a punch either.

Asuka kept punching the tree until she ran out of patience. She backed away and began building up an Hadouken. The energy built up in her hands and she sent it at the tree, shattering it and making it fall to the ground. Asuka took several deep breaths before letting out a frustriated cry.

"STILL NOT ENOUGH! I WILL NEVER CATCH UP AT THIS RATE" She screamed before punching the ground, creating a small shockwave due to putting her energy in to the blow.

Asuka was breathing hard now until she felt something close by... real close. Asuka looked around to see who it was, but she could not see anyone. But she could feel it, a darker energy, its mere presence sending chills through her spine.

"Who's out there!?" Asuka called out.

"Kazama..." Came a dark voice. It sounded like it came from everywhear at once.

Asuka gulped "Who are you?".

"You fight with such power. But you are not even close to your full potential" The voice spoke again.

"I am aware of that! Now tell me who you are!" Asuka demanded.

"You need to find me. Focus on your senses. Use them to follow my trail" The voice spoke again.

Asuka had no idea what this was about but did what the voice instructed. Closing her eyes and focusing on the energy, it was so overwhelming that she could barely handle it. But she managed to narrow it down and began to follow the trail.

As she walked the voice continued to speak "Good... perhaps I was not wrong about you after all. Come to me child. Face your calling".

Asuka felt determined to find out who was calling for her. Who ever this person was. His power was great, Asuka could tell she was about to meet someone wielding true power. And she could not wait to see what this power was.

She finally arrived near a cliff where the mysterious man was waiting. He was sitting with his legs crossed, back facing Asuka. Said girl stopped about 5 meters away from the man.

"Are you the one who called me here?" Asuka asked.

"You found me... perhaps you are the one" The man said as he stood up and turned around.

It was a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the beads as big as peaches.

"Who are you and what do you want? Why did you bring me here?" Asuka demanded.

The man did not answer at first, only getting in to a fighting stance "If you trully want to know. Fight me and you will find out".

Asuka understood this very well, being a fighter herself, she knew it was best to let their fists do the talking. She got in to her own fighting stance "Well I guess we don't need words here then".

The two fighter stood ready for a fight.

Asuka attacked first, her fists and legs flying in a in a barrage of punches and kicks. Left cross. Right hook. Left jab. Low kick. Roundhouse kick. Chop to the head. All of her hits connected with The man, but he didn't seem phased in the slightest, rather, he had a small smirk. He squatted down, and then rocketed into the air, an uppercut nailing Asuka in the jaw.

The uppercut sent Asuka sprawling into the air. Asuka quickly fliped back to her feet and sprinted over to The man... But her sprinting didn't stop there. No, she ran up the massive man, kicking his jaw on the way. Yet just as she wound up for a final kick, The man gripped her legs and tossed her away.

Asuka landed on the gorund with a painful grunt. This man was strong, very strong. She had to keep her guard up or she is toast.

As Asuka rose to her feet, the two charged, leaping into the air. As they met, fists and punches flew. The two exchanged all matter of blows, with knees, fists, and feet flying. The Man got the upper hand, tossing Asuka into the ground, which burst into a smoky blast of dust.

Asuka grunted as the impact left her in a small crater. She was thankful that all her training allowed her to withstand attacks that could easily cripple a normal human. She got to her feets glaring at The Man who just stood there with his arms crossed.

In an instant, Asuka rushed forward at full speed, appearing right infront of TheMan, only to be swept in a kick. The man grabbed the younger fighter by her neck and flipped her overhead and against the ground. He then lifted his foot to stomp on her, only for Asuka to spin back and kick him directly in the head and follow up with a leg sweep. The man fliped back on his feet and Asuka took the opening to attack.

Asuka jumped up and struck with her knee, Which the Man Blocked, Asuka glared before following up with an axe kick to the gut. The Man took the kick straight to the gut and was barely even fazed as the younger figher came down with downward ax kick.

The Man interrupted the flow with a uppercut. He then canceled from the flow and slamed his palm in to Asuka's back. When the combo finished, Asuka found herself crashing against a nearby tree and rolled herself back to shape, only to find herself being grabbed and struck in the gut. Asuka coughed up saliva before jumping back, ripping some of her Gi as she did. She glared at The Man who simply smiled and evil smile. He was beggining to enjoy this.

As The Man was launched forward, Asuka caught him by his arm and landed a strong punch to his back than to his face. She ended the combo by throwing the man in the air and followed suit and began to charge up her Shinku Hadoken.

"I GOT YA NOW! **Shinku... HADOKEN!** " Asuka screamed as she released the powerful attack.

The Man grunted as his palm shot forward, stopping the attack and sending it away like it was an annoying fly. Asuka watched in shock as The Man landed on his feet like a cat.

"Noway... twice now... My attack has been stopped twice!" Asuka fell to her knees feeling utterly hopeless now "Why... why am I still so weak... what am I doing wrong?".

"You are using an inferior power. If you trully want to reach you full potential. You need to lern the Satsui No Hado" The Man answered before walking up to her "If you keep holding on to the misguided teachings. You will remain weak forever".

Asuka looked up at him "Who are you?".

"I am Akuma. My fists know no equal. But I belive you can change that. Remember what I said and when you are ready, I will be back" The man now named Akuma said as he turned to leave.

Asuka watched him walk away before looking at her hands **"Satsui No Hado..."**.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously in A Kazama girl caught in a Han's web:** "Who are you and what do you want? Why did you bring me here?" Asuka demanded._

 _The man did not answer at first, only getting in to a fighting stance "If you trully want to know. Fight me and you will find out"._

 _Asuka understood this very well, being a fighter herself, she knew it was best to let their fists do the talking. She got in to her own fighting stance "Well I guess we don't need words here then"._

 _The two fighter stood ready for a fight._

 _Asuka attacked first, her fists and legs flying in a in a barrage of punches and kicks. Left cross. Right hook. Left jab. Low kick. Roundhouse kick. Chop to the head. All of her hits connected with The man, but he didn't seem phased in the slightest, rather, he had a small smirk. He squatted down, and then rocketed into the air, an uppercut nailing Asuka in the jaw._

 _The uppercut sent Asuka sprawling into the air. Asuka quickly fliped back to her feet and sprinted over to The man... But her sprinting didn't stop there. No, she ran up the massive man, kicking his jaw on the way. Yet just as she wound up for a final kick, The man gripped her legs and tossed her away._

 _Asuka landed on the gorund with a painful grunt. This man was strong, very strong. She had to keep her guard up or she is toast._

 _As Asuka rose to her feet, the two charged, leaping into the air. As they met, fists and punches flew. The two exchanged all matter of blows, with knees, fists, and feet flying. The Man got the upper hand, tossing Asuka into the ground, which burst into a smoky blast of dust._

 _Asuka grunted as the impact left her in a small crater. She was thankful that all her training allowed her to withstand attacks that could easily cripple a normal human. She got to her feets glaring at The Man who just stood there with his arms crossed._

 _In an instant, Asuka rushed forward at full speed, appearing right infront of TheMan, only to be swept in a kick. The man grabbed the younger fighter by her neck and flipped her overhead and against the ground. He then lifted his foot to stomp on her, only for Asuka to spin back and kick him directly in the head and follow up with a leg sweep. The man fliped back on his feet and Asuka took the opening to attack._

 _Asuka jumped up and struck with her knee, Which the Man Blocked, Asuka glared before following up with an axe kick to the gut. The Man took the kick straight to the gut and was barely even fazed as the younger figher came down with downward ax kick._

 _The Man interrupted the flow with a uppercut. He then canceled from the flow and slamed his palm in to Asuka's back. When the combo finished, Asuka found herself crashing against a nearby tree and rolled herself back to shape, only to find herself being grabbed and struck in the gut. Asuka coughed up saliva before jumping back, ripping some of her Gi as she did. She glared at The Man who simply smiled and evil smile. He was beggining to enjoy this._

 _As The Man was launched forward, Asuka caught him by his arm and landed a strong punch to his back than to his face. She ended the combo by throwing the man in the air and followed suit and began to charge up her Shinku Hadoken._

 _"I GOT YA NOW! **Shinku... HADOKEN!** " Asuka screamed as she released the powerful attack._

 _The Man grunted as his palm shot forward, stopping the attack and sending it away like it was an annoying fly. Asuka watched in shock as The Man landed on his feet like a cat._

 _"Noway... twice now... My attack has been stopped twice!" Asuka fell to her knees feeling utterly hopeless now "Why... why am I still so weak... what am I doing wrong?"._

 _"You are using an inferior power. If you trully want to reach you full potential. You need to lern the Satsui No Hado" The Man answered before walking up to her "If you keep holding on to the misguided teachings. You will remain weak forever"._

 _Asuka looked up at him "Who are you?"._

 _"I am Akuma. My fists know no equal. But I belive you can change that. Remember what I said and when you are ready, I will be back" The man now named Akuma said as he turned to leave._

 _Asuka watched him walk away before looking at her hands **"Satsui No Hado..."**._

* * *

 **A new type of training.**

Chun Li was looking over some paper work sent to her from her branch. She had been at it since morning. She had asked for info on this King of iron fist tournament.

Truns out the info she got earlier was correct. It is a world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe. She even took the time to check the winners of each tournament.

First Tournament - Kazuya Mishima

Second Tournament - Heihachi Mishima

Third Tournament - Jin Kazama. But she gathered that a man named Paul Phoenix defeated Ogre in the third tournament, and, believing himself to be the winner, left. Unknown to Paul, Ogre morphed into his final form, True Ogre, and the tournament continued in his absence. In the end, Jin was proclaimed as the true victor of the third Tournament for being victorious over True Ogre. Officially Jin disappeared after the win.

Chun Li remebred Ogre. He was the one who killed several fighters around the world. Including the original King, a world know wrestler... and a very close friend to Zangief

Fourth Tournament - Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi was defeated by Kazuya in the official battle. But after that both disappeared and not to long after Chun Li lerned that Heihachi Mishima was dead.

But something was bothering the officer. She looked up the history of Heihachi Mishima, or at least as much as she could get her hands on thanks to a secret ally.

Heihachi is the host of this tournament. During this tournament, Heihachi was defeated by his son, Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya took over the Mishima Financial Empire, and he ruled it to his heart's content.

Ever since his son, Kazuya Mishima took over the Mishima conglomerate, Heihachi had been training to regain what was once his. After he defeats his son and watches the death of Kazuya, Heihachi gained back the Mishima Financial Empire.

Heihachi retrieved the Mishima Financial Empire by defeating his son.

Scheming to further develop the MFE, Heihachi organized "Tekken Force", the MFE's private corps, and dispatched them to settle disputes and bring wasteland under cultivation to feed the poor countries of the world, in order to gain the support of leaders worldwide.

Fifteen years later, a secret excavation of Central American ruins by the Tekken Forces unearths an unusual find. They were annihilated by a mysterious being. Heihachi realized that the mysterious being could be the legendary Ogre, and took action to realize his life's goal: to capture Ogre and therefore rule the world.

Heihachi failed to capture Ogre. He made his researchers collect blood and tissue left behind by Ogre and attempted to create a new life form by combining its genetic material with his own. The experiment failed.

After that an announcement was made for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, with the Mishima Zaibatsu as the prize. Kazuya won that one and has not been seen since.

This whole thing was unerwing for Chun Li especially since Asuka planned to join the The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. But there was another question on Chun Li's mind.

If Heihachi was dead and Kazya was gone, who was hosting King of Iron Fist Tournament 5?

Chun Li sighs and rubs her eyes, but there was another thing on her mind. She looked out the window at the top of a mountain _'Asuka should have been back by now. What is she up to?'_.

* * *

As for Asuka herself, she was still standing on the mountaintop, her eyes closed and her body in a stance. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and made several left-right jab. She did a left right upper cut. She then did a high kick and a jumping ax kick.

Asuka's bare feet slowly slid apart as she got in to her stance again... then she let out a quick battle cry as she did a left, right uppercut combo, 3 spinning kicks and finished it of with fornt flip ax kick. But she was not done yet. She lowered her body and jumped in to the air, performing a Shoryuken and while still in mid air, she charged up an hadouken and unleashed it on a near by boulder.

She begins a heavy workout, which includes rapid push-ups, tons of crouches, over 300 sit ups, 400 pull ups on a branch, 500 squats, 5 mile sprint, and even lifting large boulders up as a bench press.

Asuka landed on the ground in her stance, she then relaxed her body and let out a deep breath. She looked at her hands and then tried to tap deeper in to her power. She charged up another hadouken, but this one was glowing with mixed colors. Asuka let's out a cry and sends away the powerful energy ball, it went straight through a rock and hit another one.

Asuka fell on her knees and coughed alot. That last blast took alot out of her. Asuka was breathing hard, she was getting stronger, slowly, but still stronger. She looked at her hands which were slightly burned from the intense energy.

 _'It's working. Hurts like hell but it's working. I can feel my power growing'_ Asuka thought until she finally noticed the sun _'Crap! Chun Li is gonna give me hell when I get back!'_.

Asuka got to her feet and began to run down the mountain. Unknown to her, someone had been watching her the whole time. That someone was Akuma and he had a small smile on his face.

"She took my advice. Good" He said, and he had a gift for her. After he delivers it, all he have to do, is wait.

* * *

When Asuka finally got back to her current home, she was spent. She walked inside and called out for her girlfriend "Chun Li I'm home".

Asuka blushed when Chun Li showed up her hair was down and she was... dressed only in a loose bathrobe and white panties "You are late... again!".

Asuka rubbed her back "Yeah sorry about that, my training takes more time than useal".

Chun Li noticed something and gasped "Asuka, your hands!".

Asuka looked at her hands "It's not that bad".

Chun Li sighs and leads Asuka to the couch and makes her sit down "Asuka, I love you. And I understand your need to get stronger. But you need to be more careful before you get hurt, or worse".

Asuka sighs "I know that. But I will stop at nothing to get strong enough and defeat Juri".

Chun Li shakes her head and sits down next to Asuka "Yes... I know... Just what kind of training are you even doing? You keep coming home with several bruises and small wounds. You worry me Asuka. What is going on?".

"I'm just training harder, that's all" Asuka said but she could tell from the look in Chun Li's eyes that she did not buy it so she had to think fast "You look really hot in that robe".

"Don't try to change the subject!" Chun Li said with a red face. That was all Asuka needed.

"But I mean it. You are smoking hot!" Asuka said as she got closer with a suggestive smirk.

"Asuka, we don't have time for this. Tell me wha-" Chun Li was interrupted by Asuka's lips pressing against her own.

Chun Li gasps as Asuka's hand goes inside her robe and rubs her breast. And just like that, Chun Li forgot their discussion and allowed herself to melt in to the moment.

 **LEMON!**

Chun Li pushed Asuka down and pulled off her pants. She then kissed between Asuka's legs until she reached her feet and began licking them and sucked on Asuka's toes. Asuka giggled at the feeling. When Asuka was done she jumped back on to her feet and took of her shirt, leaving her naked for Chun Li's eyes to see.

Asuka pulled Chun Li on to her feet and opened her robe, allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving her older lover in only her white pantise and Asuka sucked on her breast. Chun Li then lifts Asuka against a wall a kisses her again.

Their tongues danced as their breasts pushed against each other. Asuka moans as her hands reached down and pulled down Chun Li's panties. Chun Li kicked them of before using her foot to spread Asuka's legs.

Chun Li grabbed Asuka's butt and pushed her lady part against Asuka's own. Asuka moans as Chun Li moves her hips, rubbing their womanhoods together. Chun Li even lifted Asuka a little to do it faster and harder.

"CHUN LI! I'M CLOSE!" Asuka screamed and that motivated Chun Li to pick up the pase since she was close too.

Soon enough, dripping sound could be heard as both women had climaxed. Asuka was breathing, her earlier training plus this sex, having drained her. Chun Li picked her up and carried her to te bed.

They lay down and snuggled close, Asuka resting her head on her lover's breasts "I love you... Chun Li".

Chun Li kissed her "I love you too Asuka. I will always be here for you. Never forget that"

With that, both girls fell asleep.

 **End of lemon.**

The next morning Asuka woke up first. She yawns and stretches before noticing the sleeping beauty next to smiled and moved some hair away from Chun Li's face and kissed her cheek, making the older woman smile in her sleep.

Asuka decided to let Chun Li sleep longer as she got out of bed and put on her own robe. Before she walked out of the room she looks at Chun Li and could not help herself, she decided to get one more look at al of Chun Li's lady parts. Smirking at the sight, Asuka put the blanket over Chun Li and kissed her again and then walked out of the room.

As she headed out the front door for some morning air, she noticed a box. Asuka looked around before beending down and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a scroll...

And on the scoll was a the title... and the title said.

 **Satsui no Hado!**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously in A Kazama girl caught in a Han's web:** "CHUN LI! I'M CLOSE!" Asuka screamed and that motivated Chun Li to pick up the pase since she was close too._

 _Soon enough, dripping sound could be heard as both women had climaxed. Asuka was breathing, her earlier training plus this sex, having drained her. Chun Li picked her up and carried her to te bed._

 _They lay down and snuggled close, Asuka resting her head on her lover's breasts "I love you... Chun Li"._

 _Chun Li kissed her "I love you too Asuka. I will always be here for you. Never forget that"_

 _With that, both girls fell asleep._

 _The next morning Asuka woke up first. She yawns and stretches before noticing the sleeping beauty next to smiled and moved some hair away from Chun Li's face and kissed her cheek, making the older woman smile in her sleep._

 _Asuka decided to let Chun Li sleep longer as she got out of bed and put on her own robe. Before she walked out of the room she looks at Chun Li and could not help herself, she decided to get one more look at al of Chun Li's lady parts. Smirking at the sight, Asuka put the blanket over Chun Li and kissed her again and then walked out of the room._

 _As she headed out the front door for some morning air, she noticed a box. Asuka looked around before beending down and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it was._

 _It was a scroll..._

 _And on the scoll was a the title... and the title said._

 _ **Satsui no Hado!**_

* * *

 **Using the power and the villain's plans.**

In the S.I.N. base, Seth was looking through the papers regarding the upcoming King of Iron Fist Tournament. Despite the efforts of his spies and intel division, there was still no leads on who was hosting the tournament. He never showed himself in public or let anyone know who he is. All that is known, is that he will be the final opponent and whoever defeats him will gain control over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"So the only way to find out who this man is, will be to win the tournament" Seth spoke to himself. But why would the host hide himself? Could he hiding something special?

Seth smiled, he could sense that there was alot more to this tournament than meets the eye. Fighters from across the world will be drawn to it for their own reasons, revenge, muney, glory or simply the thrill of the fight. Seth could not enter himself, not wanting the world to know about him yet.

But luckily he had someone who was more than eager to join. Juri had been training non stop to be ready for this, sure she had her personal reason for entering. She wanted Asuka Kazama. If she beats her in the tournament, then the young Kazama girl will be her's forver.

Seth smiled to himself, his and Juri's goals can co-exist. Juri gets her girl and Seth will find out who is behind all this. That is if Juri continues on in the tournament, and don't just drop out as soon as she got Asuka. Seth would have to make sure that does not happen, keeping Juri in check was challenge in itself.

But Seth was not to worried. He always has a plan. Even if Bison decides to show up. And Seth is still curious about the potential power that Asuka may have.

He smirks. He will let Juri uncover the mystery for him and then let his other workers to handle the rest. If he can pull this of, he will have a perfect weapon against Bison.

This was getting more interesting by the moment and he can't wait to see how it ends.

* * *

As for Asuka herself. She had Chun Li was enjoying some quality time together. Chun Li had managed to convince Asuka to take a small break from all her non stop training so they could spend more time together while they still can.

Right now, Asuka was giving Chun Li a foot massage. Since Chun Li's fighting style was pretty much all about kicking, a good massage was needed. Her feet was surprisingly soft, Asuka expected them to be hard as rocks. Not that she minds, it makes touching them alot more fun.

Chun Li giggled a little when Asuka pulled her toes "You are good at this".

Asuka smiles "Years of training with my hands makes them useful for these kind of things. You feet feels real nice in my hands".

"I'm happy you think so. Gives me another method to make you happy with" Chun Li said before lifting her foot to Asuka's face.

Asuka smiled and kissed it "Happy to have them".

Chun Li smiled and opened her arms "Come here my love".

Asuka crawled over Chun Li and they kissed before hugging eachother close. Even after all this time together, Chun Li still couldn't believe that it happened. She took the case to protect Asuka from S.I.N. and hopefully get some intel.

But what she got, was a lover. She loved Asuka more than she could love anybody else. Asuka was the first and only person Chun Li had felt this much love for and she will fight to her dying breath to keep it that way. No way Juri would ever hurt Asuka again and no one would force them apart. Not even S.I.N. or Shadaloo.

"What's on your mind Chun Li?" Asuka asked.

Chun Li smiled "Just thinking about how happy I am to have met you. Looks like destiny brought us together".

Asuka smiled back "Though the reason why we met left me scarred. At least I can sleep knowing that you are next to me. Oh man I sound like a girl from those boring romance books. I never thought about love until I met you".

Chun Li kissed her "Well, love blooms in unexpected places".

"Oh?" Asuka said with a small perverted smile.

"Not those places you perv" Chun Li said while flicking Asuka's nose "We met as strangers through my duty and your need for help. And it evolved in to this".

Asuka smiles and rests her head on Chun Li's chest "Maybe this really is destiny... and I am happy with it".

Chun Li hugs her lover close. Right now, both just wanted to enjoy the moment, before getting back to business.

"Oh and Chun Li?" Asuka suddenly asked.

"Yes my love?" Chun Li said.

"Could you walk around barefoot a little more offten? It makes you look cuter" Asuka said with a smile.

Chun Li laughed softly as she touched Asuka's feet with her own "Deal, in return for a foot massage at least once a day".

Asuka smiled and kissed her, the kiss leading in to a all out make out. Asuka wonthered how good Chun Li's feet would feel if she used them to massage Asuka's back.

The younger girl smiled, one day she would find out.

* * *

1 week later at the S.I.N. base, Seth stood in front of Juri "The time has finally come Juri. The King of Iron Fist Tournament will start very soon. You remember your mission?".

"Yeah, yeah. Find out what the deal behind the secret host is. I got it already. But I hope you remember I got my own goal for entering the The King of Iron Fist Tournament. I am getting my toy back" Juri declared, her tone all serious.

Seth nods "As long as you do your job, you can do whatever you want with that girl. But I want her in decent shape. She still holds secrets I wish to uncover".

"Fine, but she is mine first. Got it!?" Juri more like warned than asked.

Seth smirks "You got a deal".

* * *

Back with the two lover birds. Both stood in the middle of the training area. The King of Iron Fist Tournament was just around the corner. And it was time to make sure both would be 100% ready for it. They would meet alot of powerful fighters and some of them could be more powerful than them.

And now, it was time put all these months of training to the big test that would determind if Asuka was ready to face of with Juri.

Ken and his family was watching along with Guile. The moment of truth was now.

"You ready for this?" Chun Li asked as she got in to her stance.

"You bet babe!" Asuka answered and got in to her own stance.

And with that, both fighters charged. No holding back, a straight out fight.

Chun Li attacked first, launching her palm out for a quick strike. Asuka didn't even bother moving and blocked it, along the oncoming elbow strike and high kick. Before she could think of countering however, Chun Li spun quickly, performing a round house with the intent of knocking her off her feet.

The kick connected, forcing Asuka to fall onto the ground. Chun Li continued the assault with a spin in the air, swinging her arms to slam them against Asuka's back and force her in to the ground. The younger fighter spun away at the last moment and jumped up, performing a spin kick against Chun Li's head while it was still close to the ground.

The oncoming force knocked Chun Li against the ground, leaving her dazed from the heel. Asuka quickly jumped at Chun Li and lifted her left foot to bring it down on Chun Li's gut. But Chun Li blocked it with her foot and kicked Asuka back.

Before she could follow up, Asuka elbowed her in the face, stunning her just long enough to lift her leg and slam it against Chun Li's chest. Chun Li slid back, holding her chest.

 _'She is much stronger than last time we did this. What kind of training did she do?'_ Chun Li thought as she got ready to continue the fight.

Asuka hurried forth, performing a front flip to strike her love down. As if anticipating this, Chun Li snagged Asuka's leg and flipped her over, slamming her against the ground before coming down with an ax kick. Asuka crossed her arms above her head to block the attack.

Instead of ending it there, Chun Li stood back up and performed another kock, this time, the kick was twice as strong as it forced Asuka back. The next one was designed to end it...

Instead; Asuka grabbed Chun Li's leg with one hand, surprising her lover. That gave her the time to get to the side and kick Chun Li in the side, forcing her to jump back. Chun Li saw Asuka runing at her and jumped for a ax kick of her own... and leave herself open.

Chun Li closed the gap in a flash and delivered a palm strike to the gut that forced Asuka to buckle over, leaving her open for a second palm strike to the face, and another almost instantly. Within a moment, Chun Li defies physics and began to spin like a helicopter, delivering several kicks that Asuka could barely defend against. The last kick sent her back.

Asuka looked up just in time to see Chun Li coming at her with a blinding barrage of kicks. Asuka held up her arms to protect herself, but so many kicks made it next to impossible as she was hit several times. The final kick hit her right in the gut, sending her flying in to a nearby tree.

"Maybe I over did it... sorry Asuka, but I don't know if you trully are ready to fight Juri yet. Maybe we should wait and train a little longer, and when Juri shows up, we can beat her toge-" Chun Li stopped when she noticed Asuka get back up and put her hands together.

Ken gasped when he saw what Asuka was doing.

"Shin-Hadouken!" Asuka called out as she unleashed the energy blast.

Chun Li had no way to block it so she jumped over it... but that left her wide open for Asuka's final attack. Asuka rushed up, her fist pulled back and her body covered with aura.

 **"SHIN-SHORYUKEN!"** Asuka yelled as her fist slamed in to Chun Li's belly and went up to her face.

Chun Li cried out in pain as she flew through the air and chrashed in to the ground, hard.

There was deathly silence for several moments as Asuka calms herself down and the aura vanished. She got wide eyes "CHUN LI!" She rushed over to Chun Li's motionless form "Chun Li! Chun li! Wake up! Chun Li!".

Chun Li coughed "Stop screaming like that, I'm not dead".

Asuka let out a breath of relief "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I just want to knock you down, not knock you out".

Chun Li slowly sat up "That was one hell of a punch... well, you passed the test Asuka. No way Juri is defeating you now".

Asuka smiled and hugged her lover hard. Chun Li chuckled and hugged her back. Asuka was finally ready to face her nightmares and win.

Ken however was not as excited. He knew those techniques. Those were forbidden by Gouken due to how dangerous they are.

 _'Those techniques... and that move... where on earth did she lern that?'_ Ken thought to himself.

Something wasn't right here. Asuka's sudden spike in power was not nature, she learned them from an outside source...

Question is... where?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to The King of Iron Fist Tournament.**

The day has finally arrived. Asuka had finished her training with Chun Li and Ken. She was ready to enter the The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Asuka along with her lover and her friend arrived at the place where the tournament would take place. All they had to do was register and they would be set for the matchs to come. When they walked in they met a Chinese man who looked like a cop.

He is wearing a white long sleeved button shirt with an extended collar with black suspenders in each sides, beige colored pants and black shoes, And he has medium length black hair.

"Detective Lei Wulong. It's been a while" Chun Li said with a smile as she shook hands with the man.

The man named Lei smiled back "Sure has Chun Li. Glad to see you made it in time" He looks at the others "Hi there as Chun Li here just said. I am Detective Lei Wulong, of the Hong Kong Police".

"I know about you. You are said to be the master of Five Animals Form and Drunken Boxing. Heard you are quite the super cop, like Chun Li here" Ken said as he shook Lei's hand. It was always fun to meet other fighters, especially those with such a reputation.

Chun Li chuckled "He is good. But I could take him any day of the week".

"That is yet to be proven" Lei said with a small smirk.

"Oh? Well if we fight in the tournament, we can settle that" Chun Li said.

"You got it Li. But now we need to register before they close up" Lei said, the others nodded and went to register.

As they stood in line Chun Li whispered to Lei "Did you get my message?".

"I did. I have done some digging but not has come up. I will tell you later" Lei whispered back.

Chun Li nods and they get ready for the registration. Whenthey were finally done they were about to leave the room until a voice called out "He Lei!".

When they looked, Asuka all but burst out laughing. Standing there was a tall middle aged man with the craziest hair style Asuka had ever seen in her life.

Lei smirked, knowing full well what Asuka was laughing at "Still sporting that hair style, Paul?".

The man named Paul was not even a little bothered by Asuka's laughter and simply smirked back "The toughest fighter in the universe needs to have a memorable look to him. Besides, been rocking this hair for as long as I can remember, anything else would not feel right".

Asuka finally recovered from her laughing fit and held out her hand "Hi, I'm Asuka Kazama. Great hair, really".

Paul shook her hand "Paul Phoenix, and thanks, takes some real work to get it this way" He then realised something "Wait, you are a Kazama? You know that Jin guy?".

Asuka blinked "Jin Kazama?... Well I think I have heard of him in the past. But I never met him in person. So no I don't know him".

"That may be for the best. The boy is a real downer. Impossible to talk to" Paul said.

Lei stepped up "Hey Paul. You would not happen to have seen an Korean Taekwondo girl with a glowing eye and a rather sinister look on her face. Her name is Juri Han if that helps".

Asuka tensed up as Paul stroke his chin in thought "Sorry, don't ring any-" His eyes perked up "Wait, now that you mention it. I did see a girl like that an hour ago. But she left the moment she had registerd".

"Any idea where she could have gone?" Chun Li asked.

Paul shook his head "Sorry, did not pay much atention to her".

Asuka eased up as Lei nods "Ok. Thanks anyway".

Paul nods back until he noticed Ken "Hey. You are Ken Masters right? One of the best fighters in America".

Ken smirked "That's me. I know about you too Paul. You were in several of the previous King of Iron Fist Tournaments".

"My goal is to become the toughest fighter in the universe. If I can beat you in a match, I will be one step closer to achiving that" Paul said in confidence.

"If you are as tough as you say, then I'm looking forward to our fight" Ken said as he held up his fist "Be sure to win your other matches so we can have our own".

Paul bumped Ken's fist with his own "You bet man. Well gotta go. Se ya around".

As Paul walked away Asuka looked at Ken "Already making friends I see".

Ken smiled "I'm all for some friendly competition".

"His hair remids me about Guile" Chun Li comented "Long lost brother maybe?".

"If he is, I can see why he was lost" Asuka joked earning some laughs before they headed towards their hotel rooms.

* * *

On a rooftop Juri had seen Asuka's arrival through a pair of binoculars. She smirked and licked her lips "Well well, Asuka. You are finally here. Now the real fun begins, and when I win, you will be mine forever".

Juri stood up and left the place. She did not stay at the hotel for obvious reasons. She stayed at a place at the near by moutains where she can train and be alone. She knew she could beat Asuka, but did not hurt to be safe and make sure she is at her best when their battle arrives.

* * *

In a more private room, Chun Li was talking to Lei about the situation "So what do you got for me Wulong?".

"Not much I'm afraid. I got your messages and did some digging. The Mishima Zaibatsu is still sponsoring the Tournament. But I am afraid I have not found anything that suggests that Shadaloo is involved with this in anyway" Lei said as he put down some papers he had managed to get a hold of.

Chun Li sighed, she figured as much "Do you at least know who is behind this Tournament now that Heihachi is dead?".

"That is the interesting part. There is no file on whoever is doing this at all" Lei said.

"What?" Chun Li asked surprised.

"I did some really deep digging on this. Even going places I probably should avoid. But there is not one single file on who is behind this Tournament. It's like this person doesn't even exist" Lei explained.

Chun Li looked through all the files to see if they missed anything "This don't make any sense. How can anyone sponsor a Tournament without going public with their identity?".

"I don't know. But I can feel that something is not right with this whole Tournament. Like there is another motive behind it than just put on a show for the world" Lei said.

Chun Li looks at him "What motive?".

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament draws in the most powerful fighters from around the world, like a moth to a flame. Think about it, that many strong fighters in the same place? Things are bound to happen" Lei explained.

Chun Li thinks about this and nods "You make a very good point Wulong. We better keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If Shadaloo is involved in this we need to be ready".

"It's not only Shadaloo that worries me Chun Li. I fear something just as evil as them could be in this. I have seen alot of things in my time, just like you have. And also just like you, I have seen some really horrifying stuff. What I'm saying is that we need to look at all pages not just the cover of the book" Lei said.

"You're right. Shadaloo is not alone in wanting power. We need to be ready for anything" Chun Li agreed "We should keep digging and meet back here if we find anything".

"Got it" Lei said with a nod and they leave the room to continue their investigation.

* * *

Back with Asuka, she was in her hotel room that she shared with Chun Li. She was meditating on the floor. She took a deep breath and focused as purple aura surrounded her. It hurt a little and was very difficult to control, but she had to find a way to control it, so she don't end up lossing herself, like she did when she fought Chun Li. Last thing she wanted was to kill someone by accident.

She let out a breath as she held up her hands, purple flames rising from her palms. She had to focus. Feel the power. Contain it. Keep it under control.

The sound of the door made her jump and a fire ball flew out of the window and hit a tree, making it fall. Chun Li stepped inside and looked around the apartment in confusion.

"Did you hear that sound?" She asked Asuka who was still on the floor.

"What sound?" Asuka saimd, playing dumb.

"The sound of something exploding" Chun Li said until she nerrowed her eyes "You look spooked. What were you up to?".

"Nothing. I was just meditating and then you walked in and scared the crap out of me" Asuka said. She was not lying, she just didn't tell Chun Li what her meditation was.

Chun Li looked at her hard. She was not stupid. She knew Asuka's sudden spike in power was not natural. Asuka was hiding something. Something she was not willing to tell anyone about. Not even Chun Li. And the talk Chun Li had with Ken about it just added to her suspicion.

She sighed, if she tried to force Asuka to tell her, it would not end well "I don't know what is going on with you Asuka. But please promise me that you will talk to me if something is wrong".

Asuka stood up before walking up to Chun Li and hugged her "I promise Chun Li. I anything happens that puts me or anyone in real danger, you will be the first to know".

Chun Li was silent for a moment before returning the hug "That's all I needed to hear. I love you Asuka".

"I love you too Chun Li. Nothing will ever change that" Asuka said. She did not like keeping things from her lover. But she needed this power, there was no way for her to beat Juri without it.

Asuka and Chun Li's eyes met. Then they leaned in for a deep kiss. Asuka wrapped her arms around Chun Li's neck and Chun Li wapped her arms around Asuka's waist. Chun Li gasped when Asuka lifted her knee in to her crotch.

"Asuka no! We can't do it here. If we disturb the neighbors we'll get kicked out" Chun Li said.

Asuka pouts "Come on, just a little love making".

Chun Li sighs "I want to, but we can't risk it now".

asuka sighs too "Fine. But we sleep naked".

Chun Li giggled "I'll agree to that".

Later they were both in the bed, naked and snuggling... and kissing. Tomorrow the Tournament would begin and when it does, they will not have much time for love anymore.

But Asuka was only here for one reason. To defeat Juri.

* * *

In another area, that looked like a wasteland. A group of soldiers were walking around. This was the place where Heihachi was said to have died and they had been told to find and retrieve his body for experimentation. The leader was holding a scanner to lockate the corpse. But so far he was having no luck.

"Damn it. Don't tell me that old man was completely turned to ash by the blast" The leader said as he continued to scan.

"Sir. I see someone" A soldier said.

The leader looked and saw a man, barely visible through the blowing dust. The leader held up his scanner and it detected something from within that man. Something he did not know what it was.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" The leader demanded.

"This ground is only for the worthy. You made your last mistake coming here" The man spoke in a deadly tone.

The leader panicked "Open fire!".

The soldiers fired their weapons but the man dashes from side to side at insane speed. He appeared in the middle of the group and backhanded one in the head, sending him crashing to the ground with the sound of a crack echoing through the area as his neck snapped like a twig.

A soldier was about to shoot the man but all he got was a fist in chest that shattered his ribs and sending the bone shards in to his lungs. The man then grabbed the head of another soldier and tossed him head first in to a nearby boulder, his head shattering on imbact.

The man then delivered another bone shattering blow to a soldier's face, then he kicked another one in the gut, breaking his spine clean in two. A few soldiers that had managed to gain some distance began to fire at him again, but the man once again showed his insane speed as he ran up and grabbed a soldier's neck, shattering his wind pipes. He then used his free hand to grab the other soldier's head before slaming the two soldier's heads together.

One of them tries to kick the man, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the boulder. The man dodges a slash from another soldier's blade, after a brief scuffle, The man kills the soldier that attacked him by punching him in the in the gut and slamming his head into the ground. Another Soldier approaches him with his knife drawn back and ready to stab him. But the grabs his wrist and knife hands him in the neck, and then tosses him aside.

The leader looked in fear "What are you!?".

"I am the end of humanity..." The man said as he swiped the man away. The man screamed in panic before his head was crushed by The man's foot.

The man looked at the carnage he had wrought.

"Unless..."

He looks to the sky.

"Someone is able to kill me".

 **.**

 **Been a while, I hope it was worth it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meeting the fighters.**

The following day, Asuka woke up to see Chun Li was not in their bed. She looked around until she heard the sound of the shower. Asuka decided to wait until Chun Li was done, since she could use a shower herself. 5 minutes later, Chun Li walked out with a towel around her goddess of a body, her hair still down, which just added to her beauty.

Chun Li smiled at Asuka when she noticed her stare "Good morning my love. Sleep well?".

"Yeah. Hard not to with you next to me" Asuka said as she got out of bed, giving Chun Li a good view.

"The shower is all yours now. Don't take to long if you wish to meet up with the rest for breakfast" Chun Li said.

Asuka nods and they share a quick kiss before Asuka goes to have her own shower. But inside the shower, Asuka was leaning on the wall with both hands. Truth is she did not sleep that well at all. Everytime she went to sleep, she could see something evil in front of her, two red eyes staring into her very soul, just wating for her to let it out so it can kill everything.

Asuka looked at her shaking hands, this new power she's learned was becoming harder to contain. It felt like a fire, eating her from the inside out. But Asuka did her best to keep it in check. She needed this power to defeat Juri, but she refused to let it consume her. Her victory would be hollow if she losses her humanity in the process.

With a deep breath she finished her shower and got ready for the day.

* * *

Later both Asuka and Chun Li headed down to the dining hall to get some breakfast. When they got there, most of the other fighters were already there. Some were locked in small talk, while other kept to themselves. Asuka and Chun Li got their food and noticed their friends waving them over.

"Good morning ladies" Ken said as the two women joined them at the table.

"Morning blondie" Asuka said before she noticed some new people "New friends?".

Ken smiled as he motioned to a Chinese girl next to him "Meet Ling Xiaoyu. Met her last night and turns out she is one of my fans".

The girl giggled "Nice to meet you".

"Likewise" Chun Li said with a friendly smile, happy to meet another fighter from her old homeland.

Ken then points at another blonde young man "This is Steve Fox, a really good boxer. Or so he says".

Steve smirks "You'll find out soon enough".

Ken then points at the last new member of their little group, a young South Korean man "And this is Hwoarang".

"Yo" Hwoarang said with a small salute.

Asuka and Chun Li gave them a small greeting until Chun Li spoke "So, what brings you 3 to the tournament".

"We all have our reason. Me, I am here to settle a score" Hwoarang said.

"Oh?" Asuka said in mild interest.

Hwoarang smirks his face full of confidence "Yup. I will not rest until I have kicked Kazama's ass all the way to back to Japan".

"Kazama? As in Jin Kazama?" Chun Li asked.

Hwoarang nods "Who else?".

Chun Li looked at Asuka who sighs "Here we go. Yes I am a Kazama too".

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu both looked at her in surprise. The younger Chinese girl suddenly stood up and grabbed Asuka hands "You are a Kazama!? Does that mean you know Jin?!" She was pulled back on to the seat by Steve.

"Calm down. No I don't know him, I never met him. Can't say I mind, given by what I heard of him" Asuka said.

"Not sure what you heard, but I'm pretty sure it's true. Kazama is not what you would say, a fun at parties kind of guy" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah. Never saw him smile even once. The guy is a real downer" Steve added.

"Is he really that bad?" Chun Li asked until Xiaoyu slammed her fist on the table, making the others jump.

"He is not a bad person!" She snapped "He... just had a hard life, that's all. I remember him being really easy going".

Hwoarang let out a humorless laugh "Kazama, easy going? I'd pay to see that".

Xiaoyu glared at him before leaving the table to get a drink. Everyone were silent for a moment until Asuka spoke up "Geez... what's her deal?".

Steve sighed "I've seen her behave like this before. For a reason I could not begin to understand, she is heads over heels for Jin. Not my place to judge, she knows him better than me".

After another moment of silence Chun Li decided to change the subject "So Hwoarang. I heard Steve was a boxer, but what art do you use?".

Hwoarang smirked "The great art of Taekwondo!".

"Oh! So you are a kicker like Li here" Asuka said.

"You are?" Hwoarang asked while looking at Chun Li.

"I am. Kicking has always been my main style of fighting" Chun Li answered.

"That so? Well I'm looking forward to testing my own kicks against yours" Hwoarang said with a challenging smirk.

"You might regret saying that. Her kicks feels like you have been hit by a truck. Trust me I know" Asuka said, making Chun Li smirk a little.

Suddenly the tone dropped when all the other fighters grew deathly silent. Confused, Asuka and her friends looked to see what it was about and saw a middled aged man with a red eye walk inside. Everyone in the room, minus those who had never seen him before, gave him deadly glares.

The man simply walked the corner of the room, a twisted smile on his face, as if he was enjoying the tension he had created.

"What's his deal?" Asuka asked.

"Let's just say, he is not very popular" Steve said, not taking his eyes of the man

"His name is Kazuya... he is Jin's father" Xiaoyu said as she returned to the table.

"Jin's father!?" Asuka asked in shock "But why does people look like they want to kill him?".

"Well, because he is such a great dad and everyone is jealous" Hwoarang said sarcastically.

"What?" Asuka said, totally lost.

"He is the reason why Jin is the way he is. Something happened and Jin changed becasue of it!" Xiaoyu said with clear anger and hate towards Kazuya.

"Would someone just tell me what is so bad about him?!" Auska demanded, she was sick of being left in the dark.

"He is a Mishima" Everyone looked up to see Lei walk up to the table and sat down "He is also the son of Heihachi Mishima".

"Heihachi? The former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Asuka asked, remembering having read about Heihachi before.

Lei nods "He died in a explosion a while back. Now the prise for winning this tournament is full control over the Zaibatsu".

"But then who is currently controlling it?" Asuka asked.

"That is the question, is it not? We have no idea. Whoever is behind this has not shown himself yet" Lei said as he drank some of his tea.

Asuka sighed while rubbing her face "This just keeps getting more and more confusing".

Chun Li rubs her back "It's nothing you need to worry about. And it would be best if you did not get involved with it".

Asuka smiles at her before she noticed something "Umm, guys. He is coming this way".

Everyone tensed up as Kazuya walked up to them "Sorry, I could not help to overhearing your little talk. Sounds like you are talking about me".

Everyone were silent until Lei spoke "Kazuya. Good to see you did not blow up along with your father".

Kazuya looked at him "Lei Wulong. Should have known you would be here. You never knew how to keep your nose out to place it does not belong".

"You know me. If things look suspicious, I am the first one there" Lei said.

Kazuya snorted "Idiot".

"Hey! Would you back of? You are killing the mood" Asuka suddenly spoke up.

Kazuya looked at her "You look familiar... have we met before?".

"No! I am pretty sure I would remember meeting a guy with a red eye" Asuka said.

Kazuya looked at her for a few uncomfortable moments before his eyes narrowed "You are a Kazama".

Asuka was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in tone, it sounded alot darker and more hateful "So what if I am?".

"As if my pathetic excuse of a son was not enough" Kazuya said before her glared at her, making Asuka lean back in her seat a little "Listen closely little girl. If you get in my way, you will not live to regret it. You Kazama has caused me nothing but problems. And the last thing you ever want to do, is become my problem. Remember that".

After that Kazuya walked away without another word. Asuka let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding "Great... now two glowing eyed people wants to make my life hell".

Chun Li puts and arm around her shoulders. Things were looking darker by the moment.

But while all that was going on. A Russian man had been listening in while pretending to read a news paper. He made sure to memorise what he heard, it could be useful.

* * *

Later that night Juri was on the phone with Seth "Things are getting interesting over here. Fighters from all around the world has shown up. Some of them even look like they are going to be a good challange".

"I am pleased that you are enjoying yourself. What is the status of Kazama?" Seth asked

"Oh sugar tits is getting stronger and it looks like she is taping in to some dark power" Juri said.

"Interesting. Keep watching the fighters, they could prove useful and keep an eye out for any of Bison's men too" Seth said.

"Can do. But there is one thing I think you will be very interested in" Juri said.

"Really? And what would that be?" Seth asked in clear interest.

"Kazuya Mishima is here" Juri said, she could practicly feel Seth smirk on the other side of the line.

"That is very interesting indeed. Did not expect the Devil Gene would show up too. Keep an eye out for Jin Kazama as well. Their power will be very useful against Shadaloo" Seth said.

"Got it" Juri said before haning up "Wow, entering this tournament might just be one of the best things I have ever done. I get to fight some real fighters and..." She licked her lips in a lustful manner "I will get my lovely Asuka all to myself. And when I defeat her, she will be mine forever and there will be nothing that China doll can do about it".

She let out a Yandere laugh. Oh she was gonna have so much fun!

* * *

Elsewhere a pile of rubble could be seen... then suddenly a fist broke out of it followed by a large man crawling out of it. He was badly hurt but still able to move and his face showed pure rage.

"Damn you... Kazuya!" He growled out, how dare that fool do this to him? He would make him suffer for this.

As he walked away from the ruble, he could tell that someone would have tried to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. And that was a fatal mistake.

"I don't know who is behind this. But the Mishima Zaibatsu!" The man declared.

Soon he would let the world would know that Heihachi Mishima is still alive. By breaking the one behind all this, along with anyone else who dares to stand in his way.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Round One: Fight!**

The day has finally arrived. It was time for the first rounds of The King of Iron Fis Tournament. Needless to say that the fighters were a little excited. Chun Li, Asuka and the rest of their friends gathered with the other fighters to see who would fight who today.

The list came up.

 **Match 1: Asuka Kazama vs Hugo.**

 **Match 2: Chun Li vs Steve Fox.**

 **Match 3: Ken Masters vs Eddy Gordo.**

 **Match 4: Lei Wulong vs Wang Jinrei**

 **Match 5: Juri Han vs Julia Chang.**

"Wow. You will be in the first match Asuka. Bet you feel happy about that" Ken said, but when he rechived no answer he looked at his young friend "Asuka?".

Asuka still did not answer as she was glaring at the name on the 5th match. Ken understood right away. Juri would be fighting today aswell.

"Asuka... we don't need to watch her match-" Ken began but Asuka stopped him.

"I will watch her! It could help me work up an stradegy to beat her" Asuka said, never taking her eyes of to names.

Chun Li put a hand on her shoulder "Asuka. Calm down".

Asuka took several deep breaths "Sorry... I will focus on my own match for now. Who is this Hugo guy anyway?".

"He is a professional wrestler managed by long-time friend Poison, both of whom were former members of the Mad Gear Gang" Chun Li answered.

"Mad Gear Gang?" Asuka asked confused.

"The Mad Gear Gang is a mostly dismantled Metro City street-gang. They used to be led by Belger, controlled virtually all of Metro City, from the slums to the transportation systems all the way to the uptown district, with at least one policeman in their pocket. Thankfully they were taken down by three heroes and their criminal empire was shattered" Chun Li explained.

"And this Hugo used to be with them. What can I expect from him?" Asuka asked.

"He is a walking mountain of pure muscle. He can take an insane amount of beatings before he finally goes down. I recommend not fighting him head on. Try to stay out of his reach and attack any openings. It's a good thing is not to smart" Ken said.

"Strong but dumb, got it. I'll be sure to kick his ass!" Asuka declared, pounding her fist in to her palm.

Chun Li smiled at her, happy to see Asuka's fighting spirit coming back "And I'll be rooting for you".

Asuka smiled at her "And I you. Be sure to beat that Boxer".

"Kind of sad I had to fight him. Steve is a good guy" Chun Li said.

"Not getting cold feet are we, Chun Li" Came the voice of said boxer.

Chun Li just smirks at him "You wish. I may like you, but don't think for a moment I will lose to you because of that".

Steve smirked too "Would not have it any other way. And I am not going down without a fight either. I am here to win".

"Your punches against my kicks. Should prove an interesting match" Chun Li said.

Steve nods "Indeed. Well Asuka's match is not for another 3 hours. We should take the chance to grab something to eat".

"Good idea, I need my full strength if I'm gonna beat that big brute" Asuka said as she made her way for the cafeteria and the others followed her.

After a good dinner and some friendly chats. It was time for Asuka's match. Said Kazama was now wearing her Gi and stood near the entrence where Chun Li was giving her some last minute luck... in the form of a good luck kiss.

Chun Li slowly pulled back from Asuka's lips "Good luck my love".

Asuka smiles "Thanks, but I won't need luck. All I need is your support".

Chun Li giggled a little "Then go out there and show us what you can do".

Asuka smirks before making her way to arena, where the audience had already gathered to watch the fight.

On the other side or the arena, a woman with long pink hair was talking to a big man "Listen, you are just fighting a small child, this will be easy so no need to waste time showing of. End her quickly".

"I will crush her like an ant!" The large man said as he walked on to the arena.

Asuka finally got a good look at who she will be fighting.

Hugo is a muscular hulk that stands at just under 8 feet. Hugo wears a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He wears a thick chain from the back of his waist, to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He has long, messy black hair, that bounces and moves around as he moves.

Asuka blinks several times "Ok... he is pretty big. But the bigger they are, the hard they fall".

Asuka got in to her fighting stance and Hugo got ready to crush her.

The announcer spoke "Ready... **FIGHT!** ".

Fist met kick, as Hugo threw his punch and Asuka threw a kick. Hugo used his free hand to grab Asuka's ankle, and slammed her onto the ground, like a hammer.

Asuka felt Hugo swiftly pick her up again, but there was no slamming this time. Instead, Asuka gripped onto Hugo's hand. Though Hugo was confused at what this little girl was doing, he was then kicked in the face by Asuka's free foot. Forcing him to let go.

"That was rude big guy. Don't you know how to treat a girl?" Asuka asked mockingly.

"I do. I crush them with my muscles!" Hugo shouts.

"Not gonna happen!" Asuka said as she ran at nigh-blinding speeds, and did some rapid punches.

Though Hugo did block the first few, the punches were overall too fast for him. Not like they did much damage.

"Now I got-" Before Asuka could complete that sentence, Hugo threw a swift uppercut to her gut, flipping her over, which allowed Hugo to take hold of her leg, and, once again, smash her into the pavement.

Hugo smirked "Now I will crush-".

Asuka's foot dove right at Hugo, surrounded with energy. Before Hugo could keep the slamming tradition going, the foot found it's way to his gut. Asuka took the opportunity, and jumped into the air, once again using a spinning kick. This time, it landed in Hugo's face. Hugo stumbled back a little. He wiped his face, and saw Asuka charging up an attack, her fist glowing.

Hugo was punched, with a surprising amount of force in the gut. Before Hugo could even hold his own stomach in pain, Asuka threw more and more of these punches, like a machine gun fires bullets, with the same amount of force.

Hugo staggered back from all the blows as Asuka charged up another attack **"Hadouken!"**

The blast hit Hugo right in the chest. It looked like it was over... that was until the large man stormed through the smoke with a loud roar. Asuka had no chance to react before a large fist collided with her gut, making her cough up saliva. Hugo grabbed her head and slammed her in to the ground, he lifted her up again and jumped in to the air, threw Asuka down to the ground, before landing on her with his full wight.

Hugo got of her before slamming his foot down on her chest, making her cough up blood. Hugo raised his hands in to the air in victory... but Asuka was not even close to done. She punched the joint of Hugo's leg, making him stumble and allowing Asuka to break free.

Hugo roars again and brings his large fist down. Asuka sidestepped it and before Hugo could react, Asuka lunged at him with a charged up fist. Once they were face-to-face, Asuka landed a powerful uppercut, sending Hugo into the air. Hugo landed on his back with a grunt.

"Just stay down!" Asuka said a little annoyed.

But Hugo just got right back up, more pissed of than hurt "I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF!".

Asuka got ready but it was to late. Hugo rushed in and grabbed her in to a deadly bear hug, Asuka cried out in pain as it felt like she was about to break in two.

* * *

Chun Li watched with worry "Asuka..."

But then she noticed something in Asuka's eyes. Something dark.

* * *

Hidden near a window Juri was watching the fight as well "Come now babe. I know you can do better than that. We did not go through all our wonderful times together just for you to lose against that guy".

But then Juri also noticed something in Asuka's eyes. Something interesting.

* * *

Asuka let out a scream before head butting Hugo in the nose, making him drop her. Asuka jumped back and glared at him.

Hugo glared back and rips up pieces from the arena itself before throwing them, and Asuka backflips and siderolls to dodge several. Upon righting herself, Asuka then destroys several more incoming rocks with well-placed shots from her hadoukens.

Advancing, Hugo comes in swinging and strikes at Asuka multiple times with his fists. Asuka is managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives Hugo an opening to hit her in the face, sending her flying backwards into a structure.

Asuka pushes herself to her feet, her hair ablaze in a shining dark aura. She then slams her fists together, creating a minor shockwave, before dashing forward. Hugo piks up more rocks and throws them wildly, each rock missing as Asuka sidesteps and evades them. She quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from Hugo before laying into him, landing seven punches, each amplified by her glowing aura. The final punch sends Hugo flying back, he was now bleeding from his nose and jaw.

"You will pay for that! And then I will crush that bitch of a police!" Hugo roars.

Those words enrages Asuka, who promptly engulfs herself in a huge explosion of dark energy, which shatters the ground around her. She then charges Hugo at an astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw, which sends him flying through a wall ans into the hallway, incapacitated and unconscious, effectively ending the fight.

There was silence for several moments before the words was given "The winnder is: Asuka Kazama".

The crowd were too stunned to even cheer at the breath taking battle. Asuka did not want to hear it either way as she left the arena with quick steps.

When she reached the exit Chun Li was the first to meet her "Asuka!" She was ignored as Asuka walked passed her "Asuka, what was that!? You almost killed him" Still Asuka did not answer, forcing Chun Li to grab her arm "Asuka, talk to me!".

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asuka yelled at Chun Li as she roughly pulled her arm free "I don't need you jabbing in my ear every single moment!".

Chun Li looked hurt when Asuka said that. Asuka was never like this with her. Sure Asuka could be rough, but with Chun Li she was always nice and calm. That is the girl she fell in love with.

Asuka sighs "Just... I just need some space, Chun Li. Please... I need time to gather myself again".

Chun Li looked down for several seconds before looking back up at Asuka with a sad smile "Ok... take the time you need".

"Thank you..." Asuka said before running away.

 _'Asuka... just what has gotten in to you?'_ Chun Li wondered.

Ken had seen the whole thing _'So it's just like I feared... what have you done Asuka?'_.

* * *

From her hidden spot Juri had a look of pure excitement in her eyes and she licked her lips "Yes! Now that is what I'm talking about! I can't wait for our showdown!"

Meeting Asuka was by far the best thing to ever happen to Juri.

* * *

Asuka had ran in to a nearby forest and now she sat under a tree, knees pulled to her chest and her face one of pure conflict. She felt an familiar power and looked up to see Akuma looking down at her.

"Very good, my young pupil. You have passed a large test. You are well on your way to embracing the Satsui No Hado. But there is still one thing holding you back. Your love for that woman is keeping you from reaching your full potential. You need to learn to let go of such attachments. You need to live only for the fight and care only about power. Only then will you gain the true power you seek. And only then will you be able to take your revenge on all who has wronged you" Akuma said before walking away.

Asuka looked back down... and began to cry... she had no idea what to do.

 **.**

 **Sorry for the long wait again.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Tournament continues and The darkness inside grows.**

Asuka was still in the forest that she had ran of to. She stood near a lake, lost in her thoughts. She had to use her new power to put Hugo down, but the moment she did, it felt like she was trying to kill him. She looked at her hands, she was not here to kill anyone, she just wanted to defeat Juri and finally be free. But now it felt like she was being trapped by something far worse than Juri could ever hope to be. And it scared the young Kazama to no end. Power always came at a cost. But she did not expect to pay this much.

Asuka let out a frustrated shout before charging up an Hadouken and unleashed it in to the water. The blast was strong enough to reveal the bottom of the lake for a short moment before the water came back. Asuka was breathing hard until she heard a sound behind her.

"Who's there!?" Asuka shouted as she turned around to punch whoever was sneaking up on her, only to have her fist caught by a strong hand.

"I heard you had a temper. And your dark power seems to have made it worse" The voice of a young man said.

Asuka got wide eyes "You... Jin Kazama".

"Good to finally meet you face to face. Asuka Kazama" Jin said.

Asuka pulled her fist back "What do you want?".

"To talk" Jin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, but I am not in the mood. I just want to be alone. So beat it" Asuka said as she turned back to the water.

"I heard you are surprisingly brash and arrogant. Although your profile states that you break up fights regularly, you seems to have no qualms about fighting and seemingly revels in it despite being beautiful. And you are also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout" Jin said and noticed the surprised movement in Asuka "I read your file before coming here. And so far, most of what was written on it has been proven true".

"How did you get a hold of my profile?" Asuka demanded.

"I have my ways, but that is not important. What is important is that you have tapped in to a very dangerous power" Jin said.

"What's it to you?" Asuka asked.

"I am fully aware of what that kind of power can do to people. You need to rid yourself of it as fast as you can. Or it will eat you from the inside out" Jin said.

Asuka looked at him again "And how do you know this?".

"I too have darkness inside me. Darkness I'm not sure if I will ever be rid of. But unlike you I had no choice. I was born this way, I am cursed with a demons blood. But you are not. You are a pure blooded Kazama, and you can reject the darkness, if only you try" Jin said.

"It's not that simple! I need this power. Without it I can never defeat her!" Asuka said.

"You speak of Juri Han" Jin said and Asuka nodded "I gained some knowledge of her too thanks to your Chinese lover. Her father was trying to reveal Shadaloo's dark intentions to the world. But it ended with both him and his wife being killed and Juri was blinded in one eye. Tragic indeed".

Asuka looked down at that but shook her head "But that is no excuse for what she did to me! She rapped me! She destroyed my life!".

"You are right. Nothing justifies her actions. But if you truly wish to beat her. Then use your own strength. Other wise you will end up just like her. Or worse... you could end up like me" Jin said.

"What's so dark about you anyway? You said your blood was cursed. What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

"The less you know about it, the better" Jin said as he began to walk away but Asuka grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast! You don't get to lecture me and then just walk away like this! If you wont tell me, then I will beat it out of you!" Asuka declared.

Jin looked at her "Very well" He stepped back and got in to his stance "If you need help blowing of some steam. I will be happy to help you out. And this could even allow me to make sure I can stay in control during my own match".

Asuka did not know what he meant by that, but got in to her own stance. He was right. She needed to blow of some steam, and a good fight was always the best way for that.

* * *

Back with Chun Li, it was almost time for her match with Steve. But Asuka was not back yet. Chun Li was worried, Asuka had promised to watch her match, so why had she not come back yet? Chun Li allowed her to run of so she could be alone for a while, since she clearly needed to gather her thoughts. But she had been gone way to long.

"Chun Li, what are you doing? Your match is about to start" Ken said.

"But Asuka is not back yet. She promised she would watch me and cheer me on" Chun Li said.

"Chun Li, if you don't get out there now, you will be disqualified. Don't forget why we are here" Ken said.

Chun Li looked sad, Asuka was going to miss her match. She sighed and headed out to face Steve. Though she was not as excited as she was before.

When she walked out on the arena, Steve greeted her "Took you long enough. I was beginning to worry you had chickened out" Chun Li did not answer and Steve could tell something was wrong, but decided to table it for another time "Ok then. You better be ready".

Chun Li got in to her stance and Steve did the same as the judge counted down "3... 2... 1... GO!".

* * *

Back with Asuka and Jin. Both were breathing hard as they held hard looks at each other. Asuka's eyes flared as she let out a battle cry and charged at him- Jin's eyes flared too as he let out his own battle cry and charged as well. Their fist flew forward and both collided to the other Kazama's face, making both of them slide back and fall to a knee.

Jin struggled to catch his breath for a moment before looking at Asuka "You felt it too... didn't you?".

Asuka took several heavy breath before nodding "Yeah... I did...".

"Then you understand... we both have a darkness inside of us... but like I said... while it may be to late for me... you can still turn back" Jin said.

"You are wrong... there is not turning back... I made my choice... and now I have to live with it" Asuka said.

"Even if it means losing the person you love?" Jin asked.

"No! I don't want to lose her!" Asuka argued.

"You have not even told her about this, have you?" Jin asked. Asuka's silence was all he needed "You have to do it. If you keep this up you will end up pushing her away. I bet you even forgot her match was today too".

Asuka gasped. Chun Li's match! It began over 30 minutes ago!

Jin got up "I think it's time you headed back. Before more damage is done".

Jin walked away and Asuka began running back towards the arena. Chun Li may never forgive her for this. How could she have been so stupid?! She was so absorbed in self pity that she ended up forgetting her lover's match.

* * *

When Asuka got back, the match was already over. She saw Chun Li storming down the hall and ran up to her "Chun Li!"

Said woman glared at her "Where have you been!? You missed my match!".

Asuka was about to apologies until she noticed Chun Li's black eye "Did you... lose?".

"No! I won the match! But I was so worried about you that I could barely focus on the fight! Leading to me taking several hits that normally would have been easy to dodge! Where the hell have you been!?" Chun Li demanded.

"I'm sorry Chun Li. There was so much on my mind and-" Asuka began but Chun Li held up her hand to stop her.

"Forget it. Juri's fight is not to far away. You should make sure not to miss this one since she is the only reason you are here in the first place. I will go out on a really long walk. See you back in our room" Chun Li said before she stormed of.

Asuka looked down and sighed. There was no use trying to talk to Chun Li until she calms down. But she was right, Asuka should make sure to watch Juri's match. As much as she despised that woman, she had to see observe her so she knows how to fight her when their match begins.

* * *

A few hours later, both Ken and Lei had won their fights. But now it was time for the fight Asuka had been waiting for. Juri vs Julia. She was worried about Julia, and really wished for anyone else to fight Juri. But nothing could be done about it now.

Juri smirked at Julia "You are a cute one. But I already have my eye for someone else. So I have no other choice but to beat you to a pulp so I can meet her again".

"You have not won yet. And I'm not planing on losing here" Juli said as she got in to her stance.

Juri smirked and did the same "You should have just walked away while you had the chance"

The judge began the count down "3...2...2... begin!".

Julia jumped in to the air, attacking from above with a divekick. But Juri just smirked as she zipped behind her.

With that, Juri jumped and threw a spin kick, her foot nearly striking the back of Julia's skull. Julia was struck in the back of the head, but managed to stay upright as she turned around and threw a punch directly against her foe's jaw. This blow was actually painful as Juri fell back to the ground and was forced to roll back; barely missing a heel to the face.

Hopping back on her feet, Juri dashed forth, twisting herself a bit to strike with the back of her fist. Julia blocked this with ease and pulled back her fist, aiming a punch towards the Korean woman's jaw. Before she could; Juri lifted herself off the ground, as if her own weight didn't exist and slammed her foot against the nature loving girl's face, knocking her back.

With a grin; Juri landed on her hands and legs and glanced back, the eyes of a lioness stalking her prey seemed to come to mind as she vanished from sight and struck at Julia's waist. The blow forced her to drop her guard, allowing Juri to gather ki beneath her feet. Within moments, she began to spin at high speeds, resembling a helicopter rotor rather than a human.

The final kick, at least eight in rapid succession; launched Julia high into the air. Preparing to catch her, Juri licked her lips... But Julia managed to flip in the air and lad a safe distance away.

Julia wiped her face, noticing she was bleeding. But she was not done yet.

"No! I will not lose! Not here! Not now! And not to you!" She shouted.

But Juri just smirked "You lost the moment you stepped in to the ring sweetie. Time to show you how outmatched you are!".

Juri's ki skyrocketed, gathering around her. Shocked, Julia backed away, only for the aura-like eruption to launch her almost a full ten meters into the air. Juri took advantage of her foe's flight to jump up. As Julia fell, Juri seemed to regather all of her lost ki around her and began to kick at high speed, each one faster than sound.

The chest, the stomach, legs, face, and arms, not one of them were spared from Juri's ki-charged kicks. On the final one, she slammed her foot against the ground and disappeared from view. Just before Julia's head could reach the ground; Juri struck her, the resulting force knocked her back before the next one hit. In seconds, she was left suspended in mid-air from a flurry of high speed strikes resembling more like lines of violet energy. Juri stopped just behind her ravenous foe and launched her final kick, sending Julia careening several meters off and against a nearby wall.

Julia coughed out blood before falling to the floor motionless. The judge hurried to stop the match and declare Juri the winner as paramedics rushed inside the arena with a stretcher. Julia was alive but badly injured as she was carried out.

The crowd were silent for the outright brutal fight. Asuka had wide eyes and Juri noticed her and blew her a kiss before walking away like she had done nothing wrong.

Asuka clenched her fists. It was now more clear than ever that she had to defeat Juri, so she can never hurt anyone like this again.

That was a promise.

* * *

After the brutal match, it was now night time and Asuka returned to her and Chun Li's room. When she walked inside she saw Chun Li was waiting for her. Asuka knew what was on her mind.

"Chun Li..." Asuka spoke silently.

Chun Li looked up "How was the match?".

Asuka sighed "Hard to watch... Julia is lucky to even be breathing after what Juri did to her".

"I see... Asuka. Tell me what is going on. How did you get this strong? Why are you spending less and less time with me? And why do you always run of the moment I try to confront you about it? Why!?" Chun Li demanded.

"It's complicated" Asuka said.

Chun Li glared "Don't try to pull that garbage on me! Tell me what is going on or our relationship will be over!".

Asuka looked hurt at that but looked down and sat on the bed "Ok... I will tell you... you better brace yourself. Cause this will be really rough".

 **.**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The truth.**

There was a tense silence, Asuka had just finished explaining everything. How she was given a scroll, and how she had been training in the Satsui no hado in secret. Chun Li was silent from this revelation, her eyes clearly said she knew what the Satsui No Hado was. The Satsui no Hado, the Surge of Murderous Intent. The Satsui no Hado is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct including the desire to survive, trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.

To tap into the Satsui no Hado, a person must be so consumed with the desire for victory and perfection, be close to death, or else possess such intense rage and hatred, that they are willing to kill. As such, only people who push themselves to be the best at any cost can take full advantage of it, however, the untrained mind can be driven into insanity if they are not mentally ready for it. Learning the Satsui no Hado is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts - the Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon.

For the people who do succeed in harnessing it, they become extremely powerful, but at the cost of losing their humanity and compassion; they develop a cold, negative outlook on life, a nihilistic detachment from themselves, as well as other people, and develop an obsessive, dark, murderous, and even suicidal desire to fight.

The user also gains the ability to sense, absorbed other sources of power, float, fly and potentially influence, the emergence of the Satsui no Hado in others, Once an individual has tapped into the Satsui no Hado within them, it can be very difficult to resist conflict. Within the continuity of the game series, Goutetsu is the only person known to date that was able to balance its power without completely giving in to its evil.

When under the Satsui no Hado's influence, a person's eyes will glow red and their teeth will extend into sharp fangs as the body of their skin darkens over time, their hair will also turn red to white and their nails will turn into claws. If one embraces it to a lesser degree, their eyes will glow blue. If one balances the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, they will be in complete control of their power; however, if one has used it to their fullest extent for too long, they cannot be released from its hold and will transform into a supernatural entity. Though few knows what kind of entity that is.

And Chun Li had no desire to find out.

"Chun Li... Please understand, I-" Asuka began but was silenced by Chun Li's hard look.

"You will stop practicing the satsui no hado, right now!" She said harshly.

"I can't! I need this power, or I will never be free from Juri!" Asuka argued "I knew you wouldn't understand".

"You are the one who don't understand! The Dark Hado may make you more powerful, but comes at a cost! You will lose yourself! You will be turned in to something that can hardly even be called human" Chun Li shot back "You may free yourself from Juri, but you will become a slave to something far worse".

Asuka growls in frustration "Then what do you suggest I do then!? I can't beat Juri in my normal state! And if I lose she will basically own me!".

"And you think I'm gonna allow that to happen!? If you lose to Juri, I will step in and make sure she don't do anything. When are you going to wake up and get it through your thick head: That you are not alone!" Chun Li snapped.

Asuka gasped at that "Chun Li..."

"Is this really how little of an impact I've made in your life? Is our love really this weak?" Chun Li asked, on the verge of crying.

Asuka got wide eyes "I love you Chun Li! That is another reason why I want to be free from Juri. So we can live together in peace".

"That will never happen if you give your soul to an evil power..." Chun Li said as she looked down.

There was more silence until Asuka broke it "I'm sorry Chun Li... I'm sorry".

Chun Li looked at her "Sorry for what? Sorry for what you have done... or sorry for what you will do?".

Asuka walked up and kissed her "Sorry for hurting you... You are right. If I beat Juri like this, I will lose more than I will gain".

"Asuka..." Chun Li spoke softly before Asuka kissed her again.

"I will show you how much you mean to me" Asuka said as she pinned Chun Li to the bed and they began making out.

And then... they made love. Not caring if anyone could hear them.

* * *

The next day Chun Li woke up and noticed she was alone in the bed. She looked around for Asuka until she noticed a letter next to her. She picked it up and read it.

 _ **My sweet lovable Chun Li. I bet you are surprised and maybe even worried that I am not in the bed. But I assure you, I did not ignore what you said last night. I am just going out to take care of a few things. And when I come back I will be sure make things up to you for real. I love you and I will do anything for you.**_

 _ **Love Asuka.**_

A tear fell on to the paper as Chun Li smiled warmly "Asuka... you lovable idiot... One of the many reasons why I love you so much"

* * *

Asuka walked through a forest until she stopped at a small opening. This was it, the moment of truth. The moment that would decide everything. And Asuka was more than ready to face it.

"I know you are out there. You have been watching me long enough. Show yourself!" Asuka called out and soon she felt the familiar dark presence. She looked and smirked "Hello Akuma, been a while... well not that long but still, good to see you".

Akuma narrowed his eyes "You are different... I do not sense your rage or hatred anymore".

"Yeah I got tired of it. And I figured being happy is a lot more fun" Asuka said calmly, then she got more serious "I came here for only one reason. To tell you to get lost. I am not going to use that twisted power anymore. I will defeat Juri with my own strength".

Akuma let out a dark chuckle "I admire your spirit, but you are a fool if you think you can just walk away from this. The Satsui No Hado can't be rejected just like that. When you've had a taste of it, you will want more and sooner or latter, you will give in".

"Oh trust me I am well aware. I've been addicted to it for a while now. But the problem is that the Satsui No Hado is powered by anger and hate. And do you know what counters anger and hate? Happiness and love, as long as I have that, I will never again give in to it" Asuka said with her old confidence.

"Then you have chosen the path of weakness" Akuma snarled.

"Maybe I have. But if being weak makes me happy then that's a small prize to pay. Besides I am far from weak. You are free to watch as I kick my enemies assess to next decade" Asuka said in pride.

Akuma looked at her for several moments before he smirked in mild amusement "Very well then. I shall watch and see what your true power can do. And then I will decide if you are worthy".

With that, Akuma walked away. Asuka waited until he was gone before putting a hand on her heart "Boy that was scary, why did I willingly listen to that guy? Never mind, time to head back and kiss my woman".

Asuka began to head back with small jumps in her steps.

* * *

Elsewhere, the blonde assassin Nina Williams was sneaking around. She had been hired by an unknown source to gather information around this tournament, and she had already gathered enough to make her clients happy and was about to contact them to report. But she stopped when she felt someone was close. She threw a knife at the hiding place, and Cammy jumped out and landed a few meters in front of her.

"You made a fatal mistake little girl" Nina said coldly.

"I know who you are Nina Williams. You are a world class assassin and you have ties with the Mishima Zaibatsu" Cammy said as she got in to her stance "You got intel I need and you are going to give them to me".

Nina smirked "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you refuse I'm going to have to force you to give them to me" Cammy declared.

"Amusing. Sorry little girl, but you won't be leaving here with the information" Nina said as she got in to her won stance "In fact, you will not even be leaving here with your life".

Cammy knew Nina was not joking, she would kill her without any remorse if she got the chance. Cammy could not underestimate her.

The two charged, to Nina's surprise; Cammy had closed the distance even faster then she could. Without missing a beat, Nina took a single step to the side and threw a jab. Cammy noticed and jumped on top of a rock then again into the air. Nina was surprised at her athleticism. Coming down from above, Cammy extended one leg and allowed gravity to do the rest.

Nina was able to dodge, hopping with her back to one of the broken pieces of wall and saw her foe touchdown against the ground, crouched. Cammy didn't wait and she charged from the ground, spinning like a drill to her enemy. Nina managed to jump overhead and turned to stomp on her. Cammy had already managed to pick herself up then threw a jab.

Nina simply back flipped from her foe then charged towards her. With a slight hand motion, Nina managed to catch Cammy off-guard and hit her shoulder, bringing the British woman to one-knee. Nina then back flipped, kicking Cammy's chin before attacking with a series of chops and kicks to the chest and stomach.

With one final kick, Cammy was sent in to a wall, she looked up just in time avoid a knife to the head. She glared at Nina who just smirked and began to walk away. Cammy was about to give chase until she heard a beeping sound.

She looked and gasped when she realized the knife had a bomb on it!

Cammy didn't have time to dodge before the explosion sent her flying and in to a nearby river. Nina watched from a safe spot with an cold expression "Like I have told many. No one who sees me lives to tell about it".

With that, Nina left. But unknown to her Cammy had survived, but she was badly injured. She pulled herself out of the river, laying on the ground with several wounds over her body. But she could not die here, she had to report to the others that there was an assassin running around... but she couldn't move.

She heard footsteps, at first she was worried that Nina had come back to make sure she is dead. But when she looked up... She saw an Jaguar mask.

Last thing Cammy noticed was that she was being picked up and the person began to run towards the nearest hospital. Then everything went black.

* * *

Back with Asuka she walked in to the hotel area with her head held high. She was greeted by Chun Li, Ken and Lei. All having waited for her to get back, when they noticed how relaxed Asuka looked they could not help but to smile.

"I assume your errand went well?" Lei asked.

"Sure did! Like getting a mountain of my shoulders. I feel so light now" Asuka said with a big smile.

"Glad to hear it kiddo. You had us worried for a while with how you acted" Ken said.

"So you know then?" Asuka asked.

"Chun Li told us everything. You did good Asuka, turning away from a dark power is not easy. And the experience has made you much stronger than you could ever be otherwise" Ken said with a smile of pride.

Asuka smirked "Damn right! And now I feel like I can finally kick Juri's ass!".

Chun Li giggled "Good to see your spirit is back".

"It sure is. Now I'm hungry. Let's grab some bento" Asuka said as she began to walk away.

Ken blinked "Bento?"

"It's Japanese for lunch you idiot! You grew up with two Japanese people, you should know that" Asuka said.

"I did know it!" Ken argued.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on I'm starving!" Asuka said as she headed to the dining room. Her friends watched her walk away before all smiled and followed her.

"Welcome back Asuka" Chun Li whispered in a warm tone. She was so happy to see the real Asuka back again.

And this time, nothing would lead her astray again. She was going to stay in the light and never allow herself to fall in the darkness again.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review helps the story move along.**


	21. Chapter 21

**It continues.**

After Asuka's happy announcement that she had stopped relying on the Dark Hado to become stronger, the group celebrated her return to her old self by getting the best food the place had to offer. Asuka was stuffing herself like a starved bear, and Chun Li even had to make sure she didn't choke on her food a few times. Turns out after all the stress and pain, not to mention overcoming it all, Asuka had worked up quite an apatite.

"Slow down Asuka you are going pop at this rate" Chun Li said is mild amusement.

"Sorry, but after everything that's been going on I am starving" Asuka said before stuffing a piece of bread in to her mouth.

"We noticed. Still we are all proud of you for being able to overcome all that" Ken said with a smile.

Asuka smiled back "Thanks... I am really sorry for everything... I never should have allowed myself to become addicted to such evil power".

"Don't think to much of it Asuka. Many has felt the temptation of the Satsui no Hado. But while few where able to master it and many was driven mad by it, very few have been able to reject it. And you are one of those few, you are much stronger than even you might realize" Ken said.

"Careful Ken. Don't feed her ego" Chun Li said with a joking smirk.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Asuka demanded, earning a laugh from the rest.

"Chun Li" Everyone looked up to see Lei walk towards them.

"Hello Lei, want to join us?" Chun Li asked.

"Normally I'd love to. But something has come up and I rather discuss it in privet" Lei said.

Everyone at the table shared a look before Ken asked "What happened?".

"I'm afraid we can't discuss it here in case any not so kind people are listening in" Lei answered the American fighter.

Asuka looked at Chun Li "Go on, Li. We'll catch up later".

Chun Li nodded as she gave Asuka's hand a light squeeze before getting up and followed Lei... to a medical room.

"Cammy!" Chun Li spoke is shock as she saw Cammy on the hospital bed, hocked up to a life support "What happened!?".

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up, but judging by her injuries, she must have gotten in to a fight" Lei answered "She was found near a river by the Mexican wrestler King".

Chun Li made a mental note to thank King later, but first things first "Any idea who could have done this?".

"I looked around and checked security footage. Non of the fighters had left their rooms during the time the fight took place. Meaning whoever did this is not a part of the tournament" Lei answered.

"An assassin" Chun Li concluded.

"That would make sense. I have noticed a suspicious person sneaking around, I could not act on it because I had my hands full trying to find whoever is behind the tournament" Lei said.

"Any ideas on who the assassin could be?" Chun Li asked.

"There is only one I can think about who has had connections to the Mishimas: Nina Williams, an Irish, cold-blooded assassin" Lei answered as he showed a picture of the female assassin "I was not able to gather much of her past, but from what I've been able to gather: Nina and her younger sister both come from the island of Ireland. It is not specified if she comes from Northern Ireland, or the Republic of Ireland. A silent assassin. She learned assassination techniques from her father and of Aikido for self-protection from her mother. Therefore, she has an outstanding fighting sense. After failing to assassinate Kazuya Mishima in the 2nd Tournament, Nina was forced to become a test subject for cryogenic research. I don't know anything beyond that, but all we really need to know is that if she is here, something much darker and much more sinister is going on".

Chun Li looked at the picture as she allowed the information to sink in "Understood. But we need more if we are going to act on any of this".

Lei nods "I know. I will keep looking for more clues and hopefully gather some useful evidence".

"I'll leave that to you then, I will do what I can on my end" Chun Li said.

"Good luck and make sure Asuka don't do anything stupid again" Lei said with a small smile.

Chun Li chuckled "Someone has to keep her in line. Until next time Lei".

Lei left the room but Chun Li stayed for a bit longer to look at Cammy. She always hated seeing her friends hurt, this Nina would not get away with this, that's a promise.

Chun Li took Cammy's hand "Stay strong Cammy. We'll make it through this. We always do".

With that, Chun Li left the room, leaving Cammy to continue her recovery... she only prayed that the assassin wouldn't come back to finish the job.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was on her way back to her room after having spent some time training. She was planing to hit the shower and if she is lucky, give Chun Li some eye candy when she got back from her talk with Lei. But when she rounded a corner she bumped in to something... made of metal?

"Ow, watch where you're... going?" Asuka noticed she was looking at her reflection, before she realized she was a looking at a armored chest plate. She looked up to see a black Jaguar mask "Ummm... Hi?".

The armored jaguar man just looked at her for several moments. He was studying her, like he knew who she was... something that was more than a little creepy since Asuka had never seen him before. She only knew of one Jaguar masked man, and that was King.

The darker Armor King let out a animal growl before reaching behind him and took out something that looked like a mail paper and held it out to Asuka. She looked at it for a moment before taking out of his hand. She opened it up and took out what was inside... it was a picture... but not just any picture... it was a picture of her when she was a kid... and her now dead father.

Asuka covered her mouth before looking up at Armor King "Where did you get this?".

Armor King pointed at her father while letting out more Jaguar sounds. Asuka had no idea what he was saying but she still understood what he was trying to tell her.

"You where there... you where there when he died" Asuka said and Armor King nodded before pointing at her father again and then put his finger on her chest, once again Asuka understood what he was telling her "He wanted me to have this... and he wanted me to know he will live on in my heart... thank you".

Armor King gently squeezed her shoulder before he walked away. Asuka watched him leave before looking back the photo. She missed her father... and she would never stop missing him. But at least now she could hold on to his memories. This photo was all she had left from him now and was going to make sure to keep it safe, not wanting to lose the last part of her father.

"Watch over me father... I will make you proud" Asuka said before heading back to her room... though at a slower rate.

* * *

Back with Chun Li, she sighed as she made her way towards her and Asuka's room, she was tired and just wanted to lay down in bed and cuddle her lover all night. She stopped at a large window that showed the arena. She looked at it for several moments. At the surface it just looked like your average fighting arena, but she knew something else was going on here.

"One might wonder what is going on down below" Chun Li mused to herself.

"I don't reccomend checking what it is. It could be fatal" Came a dark voice behind her.

Chun Li jumped and looked behind her to see the last person she was expecting to meet "Kazuya..."

It was indeed Kazuya Mishima. Wearing a tattered and torn white karate gi pants with a black and yellow belt, red foot guards, and red fingerless gloves, embedded with ten metallic studs arranged in an upside down triangle. Juding from his outfit he must have been training himself.

There was a awkward silence and Chun Li began feeling very uncomfortable. Kazuya was giving of a truly menacing presence. His face was so tense that it looked like he didn't even know what a smile was... but his blood red eye is what really made it hard to look at him. He was not normal, that was painfully obvious and Chun Li felt a urge to either leave or kick him. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way and the way he spoke to her friends the first time she saw him really added to her growing dislike of the man.

Kazuya seemed to notice all this and smirked as he crossed his arms "What's wrong, Agent Chun Li? Have I done anything that offends you?".

Chun Li finally snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a small glare "As a matter of face, you have. You treated my friends like trash. And not to mention I heard you where a real jerk to your own son".

Chun Li was expecting Kazuya to be offended by what she said and maybe even tell her to go to hell... what she didn't expect was for him to just shrug and say "What of it?".

Chun Li blinked "What of it? Don't you see that it's wrong? A father should take care of his son, not treat him like he is nothing".

Kazuya finally dropped his arrogant smirk and looked at her with full seriousness "Wrong? Is it wrong to not give in to emotions that does nothing but cause you pain and suffering? Not to mention limiting your power? Family, friendship, love. They are all useless emotions that does nothing but hold you back from ever achieving perfection. The only thing that matters is power. The strong lives, the weak dies, that is the true nature of the world. Weaklings has no place in it, Jin shares my blood, but he refuses to embrace it. A failure like that is no son of mine".

Chun Li was utterly baffled by Kazuya's twisted view on emotions and morale. He could not seriously believe that, could he? But there was one part of his little speech that caught her attention.

"Embrace your blood? What do you mean? What's so special about your blood?" Chun Li asked.

Kazuya glared as she walked towards her, causing Chun Li to back away out of instinct until her back hit the glass. Kazuya's palm slammed right next to her head, actually cracking bullet proof glass and making Chun Li yelp in surprise as Kazuya's red eye glared in to her own eyes.

"I know your kind, Agent Chun Li. You are to smart for your own good. I suggest you become smarter and don't meddle in my and Jin's affairs. I am here for only one reason. To take back what is mine. And anyone who get's in my way will regret it" Kazuya spoke and Chun Li could have sworn his red eye began to glow.

Chun Li did not know what to say. She was just frozen. There was something inhuman about Kazuya... something evil. Kazuya removed his hand and began to walk away but stopped for a moment.

"And as for that Kazama girlfriend of yours. I have a feeling she don't know how to mind her own business. I suggest she should take care of whatever she is here for and leave. Otherwise I can't promise that nothing bad will happen to her" Kazuya said before he finally left.

Chun Li released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She was actually scared for a moment there.

"Kazuya Mishima... Jin Kazama... just what are they?" Chun Li wondered out loud.

She shook her head and made her way back to her and Asuka's room. After all this she needed something to help her relax and only Asuka could provide it. Still she had to make sure to remember what Kazuya told her, since it could help shed some light on what was really going on.

Could the Mishima blood line really be cursed? The evil aura made it clear that there was something evil around it... similar to Bison's Phsyco power, but at the same time different.

One thing was for sure. Things was about to get a lot more darker now. Very dark indeed

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Question of the fist.**

Some time had passed. Asuka and Chun Li had just finished watching King's fight with his enemy Marduk. It was really tense battle, but King managed to defeat the bigger and heavier man through better speed and technique. What was unexpected was the fact that Marduk accepted his defeat with some honor and King even offered his hand in friendship, something Marduk accepted. It was pretty nice really, to see two bitter enemies make peace with each other and hopefully have a better life as friends rather than foes.

As Asuka and Chun Li left the arena, Asuka stretched her arms "Well that was an unexpected twist. Who would have thought they would become buddies after all that".

Chun Li smiled "Well Marduk finally swolowed his pride and accepted that King is the superior fighter. Hopefully this will lead to him making a fresh start and go straight".

"Time will tell... so Li. What's on you mind? You've been pretty tense lately "Asuka said.

"Should have known you would notice. I kind of had a not so friendly talk with Kazuya" Chun Li admited.

Asuka stopped and looked at her lover with worried eyes "Did her hurt you?".

"No, nothing like that. But what he said has left me with so many questions. Questions he refused to answer" Chun Li answered.

Asuka tipped her head to the side "What kind of questions?".

Chun Li sighed "There is something about his bloodline. I don't know what, but I do know it's something really dark and maybe even evil. I just can't figure out what it is".

"I don't think you should bother to much with it. You have enough to deal with already" Asuka pointed out.

"You're right, I still need to discover the truth behind this tournament. I will table the blood feud for now" Chun Li agreed. Though making a mental note to look in to the Kazama and Mishima history when she get's the chance.

"Well I am going to get some training in. You wanna join me?" Asuka asked.

Chun Li smiled and kissed her "I'd love to. But me and Lei need to go over what we've found so far. Hopefully I will be able to join you next time".

"If you say so. Just don't overwork yourself. If you spend to much time, sitting on a chair looking at papers, it will cause your amazing booty to go flat" Asuka said as she playfully smacked Chun Li on the butt, making her jump.

Chun Li jabbed Asuka in the shoulder for that "Real funny. But don't think I won't put you in your place if you get to cocky".

Asuka chuckled "Yeah yeah, I know babe. See ya around".

Chun Li watched Asuka walk away before shaking her head with a smile "That girl is one of a kind, I swear I will marry her one day. Well back to work".

With that Chun Li headed to her's and Lei's normal meeting place. The Super Cop was already waiting for her while looking over some papers. He looked up when he heard her enter.

"Good to see you Chun Li. How was the match?" He asked.

"It was a sight to see. King won and they became friends. A welcoming surprise if you ask me" Chun Li answered as she closed the door.

Lei smiled a little at that "Good to know, I hoped non of them would end up killing the other. Glad to see it could be settled in a less bloody way" His smile soon faded "I checked on Cammy. She is stable, but they still don't know when she will recover enough to speak".

Chun Li sighed at that "I see... found anything?".

"Not much I'm afraid... But I do have a name that should be a good place to start" Lei answered.

This caught Chun Li's attention "What name?".

This could be a huge step forward in discovering what is really going on here. All they would have to do is find this person and get some answers out of them. With that they could finally expose everything that's been happening and hopefully remove a threat to the world and make sure Shadaloo don't get their hands on something that would make them even more dangerous than they already are.

Lei looked Chun Li in the eyes, she had never seen him look this serious before, meaning whoever he had discovered must be a very big player in all this "Do you know of a man named Jinpachi Mishima?".

* * *

Meanwhile in the training room, Asuka was honing her skills on a Wing Chun punching bag by punching it from multiple angles. She ends by kicking the bag with a powerful blade kick, sending it flying forward. The bag is suddenly stopped dead in the air by a palm. Asuka turns around and gasped when she sees Juri holding the bag with her powerful palm.

Juri smirks and tosses the bag to the other side of the room where Asuka is as she walks forward "Hi babe. Missed me?".

"What do you want? And don't say I know what you want. I doubt and hope you didn't come here to harass me" Asuka said with a glare.

"Harass you? I wouldn't dream of it my love. I just wanted to catch up with my girl" Juri said in mock hurt.

Asuka glared more "I am not your girl. Never was, never will".

Juri only smirked "Don't you mean not yet? I hope you haven't forgotten our deal".

"If I beat you, you will leave me alone. But even if you beat me, I still will never become your slave. I was stupid for even considering your stupid deal" Asuka declared.

Juri's smirk faded "It's to late to back out now sweetie. If you refuse the deal I will just take you now".

"Don't get me wrong. I have full intentions to fight you and defeat you. But my friends are not going to let you take me even if you win" Asuka explained but soon glared at Juri once more "But I am not planing on losing. I will defeat you, and when you are finally out of my life, I will live happily with the person I really love".

"You mean the China doll? Please, she could never take care of you like I can. You already know how good I am with my hands" Juri said as she licked her lips.

Asuka fought the urge to shudder as the memory of the night Juri stole her first time entered her mind, she did her best to shake it out and resumed her glare "Never. You will not violate me again!".

Juri smirks as she suddenly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Asuka "You sure about that?".

Due to having been caught by surprise, Asuka was unable to stop Juri from stealing a kiss from her. It felt like the kiss lasted for an hour, but it was really only a few seconds before Asuka broke the kiss and backed away, wiping her lip with a blazing glare.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you!?" She demanded in anger.

Juri's smirk never faded "No. When I want something, I never stop until I get it. You will be mine Asuka Kazama, and you will be mine forever. And there is nothing you or that China doll can do about it. I can't wait to see what our puppies will look like".

Asuka paled, it was bad enough knowing that Juri had already stolen important things from her, but the mere thought of having kids with her was downright horrifying "Never! Just go away!".

"Fine, I'll leave for now. But I will get you Asuka. And that is a promise" Juri said before she finally left.

Asuka was shaking in anger "Never... I will never belong to you... Never!".

* * *

Deep within the forest, inside a old temple that had been in ruins for hundreds of years, Heihachi Mishima was sitting in a meditation pose, his eyes closed, seemingly unaware of anything around him. However Heihachi was a true martial a true martial artist, so he was fully aware of what was happening around him, from the simple breeze to the buzzing fly, nothing escaped his notice. Which is why he had already felt someone approaching, but this person had made no effort to conceal himself, meaning he wanted Heihachi to notice him.

"Who are you?" Heihachi asked, not even opening his eyes, nor did he turn to look at the person standing a several feet behind him.

"My name is Ryu. You are Heihachi Mishima. I heard a lot about you and your strength" Ryu said calmly "Do you remember a man named Gouken? He told me about you and that you two used to spar back in the days".

Heihachi opened his eyes "Ah, Gouken. I remember him. So you are his pupil then".

"I am, and I know that you are tied to whatever darkness surrounds this tournament. Meaning I have questions only you can answer" Ryu said.

"Hah... I see. Very well then" Heihachi stood up and turned to face Ryu before entering his fighting stance "Fight me, Ryu and I will answer all your questions. If you survive".

Ryu nodded and entered his own stance "I wouldn't have it any other way".

Without warning, Ryu and Heihachi threw their fists forward. They connected with each other powerfully, but neither had an advantage. Undeterred, the two tried again, but each and every time, they countered each other perfectly. After a few more of these attacks, Ryu went for a high kick instead. Heihachi successfully caught this, however, and spun the fighter around to throw him in to a wall. Instead, however, Ryu lifted his other foot and kicked Heihachi full in the face, knocking him back a few steps.

This attack didn't knock Heihachi over, but it did daze him somewhat. Ryu quickly rushed up to him, then made a flying leap towards him, foot-first, to perform a flying kick. This caught Heihachi square in the chin, sending him flying into a wall, knocking over some rocks and sending dust in to the air, as well as making a large crack in the wall. Ryu quickly rushed up to his older foe and began a barrage of heavy punches to Heihachi's face and chest.

But not for long. Without warning, Heihachi suddenly grabbed hold of Ryu's shoulder and promptly headbutted him. Ryu had dealt with headbutts before, but none of this level of force. As he staggered back from the mighty headbutt, Heihachi rushed forward and delivered his own series of punches, finishing with a powerful backhanded fist which knocked Ryu into a stone pillar, breaking it. Heihachi, determined not to waste this moment, ran up to Ryu, kicked him heavily in the chest, then span around to land another kick.

However his attack did not land. Ryu suddenly rolled to the side faster than expected the moment before the second kick connected. Before Heihachi realised what had happened, Ryu appeared behind him and as Heihachi turned to attack him, Ryu punched him in the face. Then the younger fighter leapt up into the air and began performing a flurry of spinning kicks to Heihachi's face.

 **"TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!"** Ryu shouted as his spinning kicks made it hard for Heihachi to block and managed to break his guard.

Even then,Ryu was not finished. He grabbed Heihachi, punched him rapidly in the chest and head, then kicked him into a wall. The impact caused the wall to collapse on top of the elder martial artist, as the impact had shattered the wall. As Ryu saw this, he suddenly began to channel a giant energy ball in his hand.

 **"HADOUKEN!"** Ryu shouted as he fired it straight at Heihachi.

Upon impact, the surrounding area burst in a large explosion of sorts. The rocks crumbled and the inside of the temple shook from the blast. Ryu stared at the mess where Heihachi was, before relaxing his stance. Though he hoped he had not accidentally killed him.

However, Heihachi pulled himself out from the burning wreckage and approached the younger fighter. His clothes and parts of his arms were damaged. But he was definitely alive, and he did not look very happy at all. He stood in front of Ryu and glared him down, Ryu matched his look with calm determination, he knew for a fact Heihachi was much stronger than he looked.

The two warriors' fists connected again, the two began trading powerful punches at each other again, but each time, they seemed to perfectly counter each other. That is, until Heihachi ducked and landed an extremely powerful electrifying uppercut to Ryu's chin, knocking him into the air. Before Ryu could land, Heihachi landed several more punches, keeping the younger fighter suspended in the air before landing a powerful kick in an attempt to knock him down.

Or, at least, it would have done, had Ryu not suddenly broken through his combo and punched him to the ground instead. As Ryu landed, he fired three more hadoukens in Heihachi's direction, just as he was standing.

The first blast, Heihachi swatted aside. The second, he just side stepped. The third one, he ducked under. Then, whilst perched on one foot, he began to perform a spinning sweeping low kick, catching Ryu off guard, before following it through with another high kick. Then he leapt up, flipped over head first and attempted to land both of his feet atop Ryu's head.

However, Ryu was ready for this and had already gotten back up. He pulled back his fist and then... **"SHORYUKEN!"**.

Ryu's fist connected with Heihachi's jaw, sending him flying back. He performed several back flips and rubbed his jaw before spitting out blood.

"I must admit, you have impressed me. You really are Gouken's student. He was among the very few who could challenge me like this" Heihachi said before sitting down with his legs crossed "All though I could keep this up all day. Our agreement was simply for you to survive against me, and you have. Ask your questions and I shall answer".

Ryu relaxed as he sat on both his knees in front of Heihachi "Tell me everything about your blood line".

 **.**

 **Ryu vs Heihachi is a match up I've been waiting to write for a while now.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A long awaited Showdown of destiny.**

It was late afternoon, Asuka and her friends where heading to the gathering room to check out the upcoming fights. Most fights where already over, so it was moving in to the final battles. Asuka, Chun-Li and Ken had all made it through their rounds and where more than eager to find out who they would fight next. They arrived and saw the rest of the fighters that where waiting to see who would fight who. Asuka looked around but could not find her stalker, she figured she must be watching from a distance.

Asuka shrugged it of for now before looking at Chun-Li "So how is your and Lei's cop play going?".

Chun-Li gave her a small look for the cop play comment before answering "We finally got a solid lead. Can't talk about it here, in case unwanted ears might hear us. Let's just say it goes far deeper than we expected".

"Spooky. Still, should we be worried that something could happen?" Ken asked.

"For now just go about your days as normal. But keep your guard up just in case something happens" Chun-Li said.

"In that case, I will do all I can to make your days eventful!" Asuka declared with pride.

Chun-Li chuckled at that "You always".

Asuka laughed a little before Ken put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in an unusual serious tone "Now is not the time for laughing, kid".

Asuka blinked before looking back at the screen and gasped in shock. Chun-Li did the same, they where not expecting this, or at least they were not expecting it so soon.

The Screen said: Asuka Kazama vs Juri Han.

"No way..." Asuka whispered, but then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the main course came sooner than I hoped" Asuka, Chun-Li and Ken turned to see Juri smirking at them. Well more specifically at Asuka "Finally we will have our showdown, and you will be mine. See ya in the ring, hot stuff".

Juri walked away, not allowing them a single word. Asuka clenched her fist in anger. Part of her was happy to finally be able to wipe that smug smile of Juri's face once and for all. Not to mention she could finally have her revenge for everything Juri took from her.

"Asuka" Asuka snapped out of her angered state and looked at Chun-Li who was now holding her hand "Calm down. If you let your anger take control, you will lose. Or worse, you could fall in to the Dark Hado again. You need to keep a calm and focused mind if you are going to beat her".

Asuka took a deep breath "I know... still I can't wait to finally kick her ass to the moon and back! I've waited to long to back out now".

"That's the spirit Asuka. Just be careful not get yourself killed out there" Ken said with a friendly pat on Asuka's back.

Asuka smiled at him "Don't worry. I am ready for her this time. And this time, I will defeat her".

"We have your back Asuka. Never forget that" Chun-Li said in a warm tone "And when this whole ordeal is over. I want to marry you".

Asuka blushed up a storm "M-Marry me?! Are you sure? I mean I'm not gonna say no, but-".

Chun-Li laughed at Asuka tripping over her words "Calm down, there is a time and place to talk about that. For now let's just rest up and get ready for your match".

"Got anything in mind?" Asuka asked.

Chun-Li smiled and took her hand before walking away with her. They headed to a more privet place and before Asuka could say anything, Chun-Li kissed her deeply. Asuka gasped but quickly kissed back. The kiss lasted for a full minuted before they had to break for air and Chun-Li sat down while pulling Asuka on to her lap.

Chun-Li rubbed Asuka's cheek with her hand and had a warm smile on her face "We don't have the time to go all away. But let's make the most of what we do have".

Asuka smiled as she leaned in to the touch "Nothing would make me happier at the moment. But when I win, we celebrate the full way".

"Deal" Chun-Li said before kissing Asuka again.

Asuka kissed back and their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Both made several sounds as they tried to push their tongues in to the other's mouth. It lasted for a while, but in the end, Asuka managed to win, pushing her tongue deep in to Chun-Li's mouth and began exploring it. At that moment, Chun-Li admitted defeat and let Asuka take charge.

Sex was fun and all, but somtimes, even something as simple as a kiss, could be the most lovely moment of the day. And both women made the most of it. Moans escaped their mouths as the kiss grew more passionate by the second. They only to one second breaks between each kiss before they finally needed to breath.

Asuka caught her breath before diving in for another kiss, when they broke the kiss this time, Asuka moved her head to the side, exposing her neck "Do it. It will piss of Juri".

Chun-Li fought back a smirk and began licking and sucking Asuka's neck, making her moan. Chun-Li did not stop until she had left a perfect mark on Asuka's neck. She licked her lips as she admired her work.

"Looking good" She said with a smile.

Asuka giggled "Soon Juri will know what true love looks like".

Chun-Li was silent for a moment before taking Asuka's face in to her hands "You don't have to do this Asuka. You don't need to risk your life fighting Juri. You can just leave the tournament and let us handle her. There is no need for your to go through that horror again".

Asuka sighed as she gently removed Chun-Li's hands from her face "I'm afraid you're wrong on that Li. If I don't beat Juri tonight, I will never be able to move on. For us to have a future, I must fight for it now. Besides it's far to late to back out now".

"I knew you would say that, but I had to try. Just be careful, and promise me you will win" Chun-Li all but begged.

"I promise you Chun-Li. I will not lose this time. This time, Juri is going down!" Asuka declared with fire in her eyes.

The fire Chun-Li loved.

* * *

The time had come. Asuka was now standing in the arena. And in front of her... stood her mortal enemy... Juri Han. The Korean taekwondo master smirked at her, her eye gleaming with hunger. Juri knew what she wanted and so did Asuka. This fight would determined who will get what they want.

"You showed up. I was worried that you might chicken out" Juri said, her smirk never leaving her face.

Asuka fixed her combat gloves "There is one thing you should know by now, Juri. I never back out of a challenge. I face them head on".

"Even when you know you will lose?" Juri asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, even if I know I will lose. But I will not lose this time. This time, I will beat you" Asuka declared.

Juri laughed loudly "I have beaten you twice already. You know you are no match for me".

"I am not the same girl I was back then. I am stronger than you now" Asuka said as she got in to her stance.

Juri did the same "Prove it!".

 **"3, 2, 1... BEGIN!"**

Gathering dark energy at her foot, Juri used a Fuhajin. The energy attack caught Asuka as she tried a leaping kick, Juri capitalized with several shots of her own, punting Asuka back first into a wall. Juri pelted Asuka with more projectiles which had Asuka suppressed and against a wall. Asuka countered by dodging to the side and fired of an hadouken. As Juri back flipped away, Asuka rushed in and kicked Juri in the chest. She struck Juri again and again, throwing her into the air before jumping and stomping down on her chest to blast her back to the ground. As Juri got back up, Asuka got overzealous, hammering away at Juri's guard but not being able to break through. Juri kept her block up while she was knocked backwards. She sneered and beckoned for Asuka to bring it on. Asuka rushed in, but Juri's foot collided with Asuka's chest. The counter sent Asuka in to a wall.

She hissed in pain but did not give up that easy, so she fired of another hadouken, she was really getting the hang of it now. Juri ducked it, but that's what Asuka hoped she would do. Asuka instantly jumped and appeared behind Juri. She grabbed her by the chest and hurled her into the ground, but the sinister woman quickly pulled herself up with her legs and sent a Fireball Kick at Asuka who quickly dispersed the fireball with a quick hadouken and lunged herself at Juri. Asuka pulled back her fist for a powerful punch, but Juri quickly countered it and was launched backwards. She took this as a opportunity to strike and started throwing several fast kicks at Asuka.

Asuka was hit by several of the kicks, but after all the things she had been through, she was able to take them and leaped into the air. As Juri thrust a kick at Asuka, she was already in mid air to avoid the attack. Asuka then started rapidly kicking Juri's head in mid-air until she yelled in pain and gripped Asuka's leg with her right leg. She quickly pulled Asuka downwards, crushing her into the ground with her foot.

"AHAHAHA! I got you now!" Juri laughed.

Asuka avoided a stomp kick and got ready for more. Both fighters delivered a strike, Juri's kick meeting a punch from Asuka. Juri delivered more kicks, stringing a fast combination together, kicking Asuka into a pillar before she could muster up a counter. Juri then leaped at Asuka, landing her foot on Asuka's arm. Asuka cried out in pain but managed to power through, pushing Juri off. She held her arm, having a feeling the bone might be cracked, she hoped it would not be to bad.

Asuka got back up and unleashed an hadouken. As Juri shielded herself from it, Asuka uppercut her and sending her crashing into another pillar. Asuka followed with a spinning kick, which Juri met with her own kick. The two held their attacks for a few seconds before Juri leaped back and fired a shot of her dark ki, knocking Asuka to the floor. Juri then tried an elevated stomp as she leaped into the air and brought all her weight down. Asuka rolled out of the way and delivered the a powerful kicks. Or she at least attempted it; Juri was meeting most of her kicks equally, only taking some of the damage rather than all of it at once. Asuka again unleashed another hadouken. Juri ducked it but received a vicious kick that sent her sliding across the floor.

Juri got back up but touched her lip to see... she was bleeding "You have gotten stronger. But that will just make claiming you all the more satisfying".

"Like I keep telling you. That is never going to happen!" Asuka snapped.

Asuka threw fast strikes, Juri smiled before raising her legs to meet each strike with an equal force. As Asuka tried an uppercut, Juri grabbed her arm and turned her around, delivering a flurry of kicks to the back of Asuka's head. Asuka staggered forward and threw kick. Juri leaped back, dodging the attempt and her kick was met by Asuka's own.

Juri jumped back and tried a flying kick, which was caught by Asuka. Juri countered into another kick, sending Asuka to the floor. Juri then jumped and stomped the Asuka's chest, knocking the air out of her. Asuka kicked free and kicked Juri in the face, sending her skidding across the floor. Asuka followed with a leaping kick, as did Juri. The two connected and simultaneously delivered kicks with their right feet, knocking the other to the ground, stunning them.

Asuka got up first and leaped up, bringing her fist down for a powerful strike. Juri brought her legs up and blocked it. Her powerful legs holding up, Juri then turned this into a kicking combo while being on her back. Asuka staggered back. Juri got to her feet.

Juri charged up a powerful Ki charged kick and hit Asuka square in the gut. Sending her flying, but Juri was not down. At blinding speed, Juri caught up with her and grabbed Asuka's leg and slammed her down. She then delivered a hard stomp on Asuka's back... then another one... and another... and another.

Asuka screamed out in pain and felt like her back was about to break from all the stomps. She was in real danger now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chun-Li watched in horror as her lover was brutally beaten in to the ground. Juri was relentless and at this rate Asuka would lose for sure.

With tears in her eyes Chun-Li screamed **"ASUKAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Juri laughed as she kept forcing Asuka down "You lose again! And now, finally! YOU ARE MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!".

Asuka coughed, was this how it ended? Would she really lose like this and become Juri's slave? The dread was broken by her lover's voice **"ASUKAAAAAAAA!".**

Asuka's eyes flared "NOOOOOOOO!".

Juri was forced of as something blasted her of. When she looked up she gasped as Asuka was covered in glowing Ki. It was not the Dark Hado... in fact it was not like anything from the Ansatsuken at all... and it wasn't... it was all from Asuka.

Asuka begins her assault as Juri mouths inaudible words. Her first punch sends Juri back, later dodging her subsequent kicks while landing rapid ki fuelled fisticuffs with insane speed that she had never displayed before. Her next punch goes in to Juri's gut, sending her in to the air, before Asuka finished her of with a powerful spin kick that sent Juri face first in to the ground, the force of the impact left a large crack in the ground.

Juri shakes, but did not apear to be getting back up. The match was over.

 **"Asuka Kazama is the winner!"**

Shortly after, Chun-Li came rushing in to the ring, hugging Asuka hard and kissed her deeply in front of everyone "You did it! I knew you could do it!".

Asuka smiled widely "I did... I beat her!".

"IT IS NOT OVER!" Juri screamed as she managed to force herself back on her feet, her hair had come lose from it's binds and was now free around her head "If I can't have you... THEN NO ONE WILL!".

Juri charged forward, ready to kill Asuka. Chun-Li was ready to stop her but Asuka was quick to meet Juri's charge. Ducking under Juri's attack, Asuka's fist connected with Juri's jaw.

 **"SHIN... SHORYUKEN!"** Asuka roared as she send Juri flying in to the air.

Juri landed on her back. She tried to sit up... but soon she fell back down... and this time she was not getting back up anytime soon.

"It's... over... It's finally over" Asuka breaths out in pure reliefe, like a mountain had been lifted of her shoulders.

Chun-Li hugged her "You did it Asuka. I knew you could do it. And now Juri will finally face the justice she deserves".

Asuka said nothing. She just smiled in to Chun-Li's chest. It was finally over. She defeated Juri.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth had been watching the whole thing. He glared at the screen in rage. He got out of his seat and stormed out of the room. This was the last time he would trust someone else to do his work for him. It was time he stepped in and finished this himself.

And he was not the only one. Our heroes are about to face and evil far greater than Juri could ever dream to be. The battle was over, but the war is just about to begin.

 **.**

 **There you go, Asuka's final showdown with Juri.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next Step.**

The sun rose and the rays shines through a window. The ray hit the certain Japanese girl in the face and annoyed her enough to wake her up. Asuka groans as she covers her face with her hand, very annoyed that the sun would dare to interrupt her sleep like this. If she could she would put on a space suit and give the sun a good beating... yeah, good luck with beating up a star that melts anything that gets to close. Asuka sighs, knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep, so she sat up and yawns as she stretched her arms. She was tyring to remember what happened last night.

She remembered that she finally defeated Juri and after Juri was taken in by the proper authorities, Asuka and Chun-Li went back to their room. After that, it was a blur. Asuka could vaguely remember kissing... lot's of kissing. Followed by clothes being removed and then...

Asuka blinked several times before she looked down and noticed she was naked. She blushed as she looked to her side to see a sleeping Chun-Li next to her... who was also naked, her body barely covered by the blanket. Asuka could not help but to smirk and removed the blanket, leaving Chun-Li's body bare for the Japanese fighter's eyes to see. Asuka then laid on top of Chun-Li, pushing their naked bodies together before giving her a deep kiss.

It did not take long before arms wrapped around Asuka's bare back and the kiss grew deeper. The kiss lasted for a full minute before the two lovers slowly pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them for a brief moment. Asuka and Chun-Li took a moment to catch their breaths before smiling at each other.

"Now this is a good way to wake up" Chun-Li said while rubbing Asuka's cheek.

"Better than you waking me up with your shower singing" Asuka said with a small smirk.

Chun-Li blushed a little at that "Shut up. That only happened once..." She then noticed their lack of clothes "Ummm... what did we do last night?".

"A better question would be: What didn't we do last night?" Asuka asked before sitting up, giving Chun-Li a view of her puppies "But whatever happened, it was a blast".

"It sure was... so, are you feeling better now?" Chun-Li asked.

Asuka knew what she meant and looked at her hands, which still had some bruises on them from her brutal battle with Juri "Honestly... both yes and no. Sure, I am happy that I finally defeated Juri... but it's kind of hard not to feel sorry for her".

Chun-Li knew why Asuka would say that. Juri was a prominent, honorable, and respected practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadaloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri's parents were killed and her left eye was badly damaged and she was left for dead. Because of this incident, she became a very angry person and gained a very dark outlook on life.

Asuka sighs a little "You know... I don't think it was only lust that made her come after me. She was a woman who had never knew love since her family died. And when we met that faithful night... I guess I must have awoken that feeling in her... had it not been for you and the rest, I might have turned out just like her".

Chun-Li sat up and made Asuka sit on her lap before hugging her close "I would never allow that to happen... but while I do not approve of Juri's actions and I will always hold some resentment towards her for everything she did to you... I can see what you mean. She is broken. Broken to the point she may never heal".

"You know... all my life I thought I could solve problems by simply punching them. But all this entire ordeal has taught me so much. Some things simply can't be punched in the face. Some thing can only be dealt with by other means" Asuka said.

Chun-Li gasped in false shock "Asuka Kazama admits that she can't punch everything!" Chun-Li sniffs as she pretends to wipe her eye "You have finally grown up".

"Oh shut up or I will punch you!" Asuka warned in her more usual tone, but Chun-Li just giggled making Asuka roll her eyes before she continued "In all seriousness though... I think Juri should be put through rehabilitation".

Chun-Li was honestly shocked by Asuka's suggestion "Rehabilitation? You sure it would stick?".

"It helped me, didn't it? I do not think Juri is truly a evil person. She just can't see what is right or what is wrong anymore. With the right help, maybe she could be a semi decent person again" Asuka explained.

"Wow, Asuka... you really surprise me. I figured you would want the woman who violated you to be locked in a cell at the bottom of the ocean" Chun-Li said.

"I wanted a lot more than that... heck I wanted to kill her... but what happened to her was out of her control. She did not chose to become what she is. Shadoloo stole everything from her" Asuka said, it was almost scary how different she was from her earlier days "I admit, I might never be able to forgive her. After all she took something from me that I can never get back... but still, if there is even the smallest chance she can change, I say she should be given that chance".

"Many will disagree with you" Chun-Li pointed out.

"I know. But they don't know her. Not like I do" Asuka said.

"I will see what I can do. After all I agree that Juri is a victim of Shadoloo, just like I am. But it will take a long time... a very long time" Chun-Li said.

"If done right, then yes, it will take a long time" Asuka said.

"Well, for now..." Chun-Li began as she stood up, lifting Asuka as she did "I think we both could use a shower".

Asuka giggled "I wonder how much showering we will be doing".

"We shall see" Chun-Li said before carrying Asuka to the shower room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cammy was finally waking up from her short coma. She groans as she sits up, rubbing her aching head "What... happened?".

"You are awake. Good, I was getting bored" Came an familiar voice.

Cammy gasped and looked to see Nina "You!".

Nina smiled at her "Cammy White, early history is unknown, but you used to be a soulless Doll sent to assassinate the Yoga master Dhalsim. But he used his spiritual powers, or whatever, to make you self-aware, and you realized that Shadaloo was controlling you. M. Bison sent Vega to observe you. And when Vega confronted you, he revealed to you that you were an experiment and was no longer needed. But you managed to survive the battle but Vega also threatened you by revealing that Shadaloo's hit squads were coming for you. And you wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them".

"H-how do you know all that?" Cammy asked.

"You later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When you confronted Bison, he told you that you were meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. And you managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and you all confronted Bison together. He explained to you that you were a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, you would die as well. You fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. You got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued you before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited you on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Who you would go on to join and now you play the good girl" Nina finished "Does that sum it all up?".

"How do you know that!?" Cammy demanded with anger in her tone.

"Simple, I did my homework. After our little fight, I was curious of who you were and why you seemed so familiar. Now I know. Only one of Bison's dolls could fight like that" Nina explained.

Cammy wanted to beat all the answers out of Nina, but was still to weak to even try to fight her, she had see if she could talk her in to revealing more "What is your history with Shadoloo?".

"I've worked for a few of their rivals in the past. Made me a target, so I spent some time stealing info from them to see if it could help me deal with them. That is how I managed to get a hold of the only copy of your file. There was some interesting stuff on it" Nina answered simply.

"What stuff?" Cammy asked.

"Something I'm sure you would love to know" Nina said before she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked towards Cammy "What if I told you..." She leans close to Cammy's face "I knew the secret behind your creation? The real secret".

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you saying... I was born?" Cammy asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Nina nods "Indeed".

"I... I had a mother?" Cammy asked, this was really getting to her, Nina seemed to have all the answers Cammy has been searching for.

"I guess you could say that. And I know her name" Nina said.

"Tell me! Tell me who my mother is!" Cammy demanded, slowly forgetting she can't fight at the moment.

"Not so fast little one. If you really want to know who your mother is, then you will have to do something for me first" Nina began before listing of her conditions with her fingers "1: You will tell no one of our little talk here. 2: You are to stay out of my way and let me do my job. And 3: Never interfere with me ever again. Do all this, and I will give you the answers you want and then some. Deal?".

Cammy hesitated, those were some very dangerous conditions, if she agreed to them she could lose trust from her friends and there is no telling what Nina's current job was "I... I don't know. I would have to betray the other's trust and this could even be treason towards Delta Red".

"Suit yourself, then I will just finish what I started" Nina said as she took out a gun and aimed it at Cammy's face.

"Wait!" Cammy shouted as she held up a hand "Can I at least get some time to think about it?".

Nina looked at her for several moments before she closed her eyes and lowered the gun "Fine. You have until tomorrow morning" Nina then took out something and gave it to Cammy "You can contact me with this. But this also allows me to track you and listen in to your conversations. If you leave it to sneak of, the deal is of. If you tell your friends about this, they die. For your sake, I hope you make the smart choice. A lot more than just your origin depends on it".

With that, Nina left the room before anyone else could notice her. Cammy sat in silence, looking at the device Nina gave her. She had no idea what to do. But she did know that what ever she chose to do, there would be no going back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth was on his way towards the playing field. He knew there was a chance that Bison might make his presence known too. And if he does show up, Seth will be ready for him. During his flight, Seth was looking at the profile of the girl who had unknowingly helped make all this happen. Asuka Kazama, she had been on Seth's target list for a long time now, and he knew Bison would take an interest in her too.

"The power you hold is truly fascinating, young Kazama. I look forward to studying it for myself and I will be damned before I let Bison get it first" Seth said before he smirked "Thank you, Kazama. For making this game so interesting".

Dark times were just around the corner.

 **.**

 **Well, it's been a while. I just felt the motivation to update this story and I'm glad I did. Though it took longer than I wanted it too. But better late than never.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
